Harry Potter and The Final Year
by Huskerinexile
Summary: It's 7th year at Hogwarts. Futures must be planned and a prophecy must be met. This story will remain as faithful to Rowling as possible. hg, rh, nl. Completed! Now Highly AU since the release of book 6 and 7
1. The Final Goodbye

The characters and places in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own a 2 year old and a 2 month old.

Perhaps I can trade?

**Chapter One - Final Goodbye**

Saturday on Privet Drive was its usual flurry of activity. The whine of lawn mowers fill the humid air. #4 was no exception. A tall lanky young man with messy black hair pushed the heavy machine back and forth, in neat straight lines. As he had finished the last row, he looked forward to a glass of ice water and perhaps a cool shower. The shirt he was wearing looked hopelessly stretched out, and soaked from sweat, as though he had been swimming in it. Harry turned off the mower and returned it into the tidy garage, before climbing the patio steps that led into the kitchen of #4. Before his hand could turn the knob the door was pulled back, and a thin, tight lipped woman appeared, blocking the doorway.

" I hardly believe that you have already finished all you chores." The woman sneered.

" But Aunt Petunia," Harry said, "I've finished the mowing, both front and back."

Aunt Petunia glanced around the yard, searching for even one blade of grass to be out of place. Satisfied she grudgingly allowed him to step into the cool house. Harry walked over to the sink and grabbed the plastic cup the Aunt Petunia kept only for his use.

" Be sure to fill the ice tray when your done," Aunt Petunia growled," there was hardly any ice left for your uncle and Dudley last time."

" Yes ma'am." Harry said, softly. He had learned over the years of dealing with his Aunt that as long as she thought he was being polite, and demure, that she would usually refrain from punishing him with the loss of a meal or extra chores.

Aunt Petunia went back to snapping green beans at the counter, while peering through the kitchen window into her garden. The garden at #4 until recently was used merely as a flower bed to compete with the neighbors down the block. However, since Dudley's letters from the Smelting's nurse became more regular, and after seeing a few other homes on Privet drive sporting vegetable gardens, the Durselys decided that Dudley needed only the best home grown food on his plate. The garden at #4 was as neat and tidy as a proper garden should be, and no weed would dare attempt these beds for fear of Aunt Petunia's wrath.

" Tomorrow I want you to weed out the lettuce, and when your done I want you to finish picking the tomatoes and carrots." Aunt Petunia paused to think about what else needed to be done, but was distracted by the ring of the kitchen phone.

"Dursley residence, Petunia speaking." She answered sweetly. "Yes dear, of course not, bring them with you, I'll make something special. No darling, I'll get Dudley and run down to the market, no the boy can go outside and pick some vegetables for the dinner. See you then."

Aunt Petunia hung up the phone and said with a frown," I am taking Dudley to the store with me, we have guests coming for dinner so while we're gone, I expect you to dig up some potatoes, and pick more beans for tonight, and get 2 heads of lettuce and a few cucumbers. Don't laze about when your done either, I want the potatoes and carrots peeled so when i get back I can add them to a roast."

Aunt Petunia glared once for good measure before removing her apron and calling up the stairs for her Dudders to get dressed for the market. Within fifteen minutes Harry was alone at #4 for the first time since coming home from school.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry rubbed the dirt off his hands before checking his watch. " Great," he muttered, "they'll be back any minute." Harry suddenly went still and glanced out of the corner of his eye and over his left shoulder. It felt as though someone was hiding between the house and garage, watching him. He patted his stomach absently to make sure his wand was still tucked in to the waist of his jeans. After feeling the familiar bulk, Harry shifted slightly and glanced over his right shoulder. Either whatever is spying on him was moving, or something else had moved between #4 and #6. Harry reached over and picked up the pail of veggies, pretending not to have noticed something but carrying the pail in front of him to hide his hand reaching for his wand.

Then Harry heard the sound he was dreading, the familiar pop of a wizard apparating. Years of Quidditch skills came into play, and CONSTANT VIGILANCE sprang through his head, Better to look dumb than dead, he thought, and Harry sprang to the side landing behind an evergreen bush with his wand drawn.

Peering around the bush Harry ducked again as a dark cloaked man shouted, "STUPEFY!"

Harry had felt the sizzle of the spell just over his head before aiming at the man and casting his own spell."EXPELLIARMUS!"

Harry saw the man's wand fly onto the patio and before stopping to think called, "ACCIO WAND!" The wand flew into Harry's waiting hand and he snapped it in half, almost leering at the man. " You are the best Voldemort could send?" The man's partner chose this moment to attack, yelling, "CRUCIO!" But Harry had anticipated this and shouted,"PROTEGO!"

The man's spell bounced off Harry's shield charm and struck the 1st man in the side. When he began to scream, his partner released the curse and in a panic apparated away. Harry quickly bound the second man and stunned him before he could struggle to get away. Harry ducked behind a chair when he hear two more pops, before relaxing when he saw 'Mad Eye' Moody, and Remus Lupin appear.

" Harry, you all right?" called Lupin.

" Never better Professor." Harry replied with a grin.

Moody walked over to Harry's prisoner and removed the white mask to see Goyle, lying passed out from the stunning spell. " Hmm," he muttered, "This was probably an initiation prank." Moody rolled up the young man's sleeve and found a raw looking mark on his left forearm.

"Harry, we're going to take him now and try to find out how he found you." Remus frowned a bit while he was speaking. "We'll have someone come back to keep an eye out in the mean time, Dumbledore will need to know that Privet drive isn't safe anymore. Do you think you'll be ok?"

"Sure Professor, but if I don't get these vegetables inside I think I'll have more to worry about from my Aunt then some Death Eaters."

Moody barked hoarsely with laughter and even Remus chuckled before pointing at the bucket and shooting a spell to peel and clean everything in the bucket.

" Take care Harry, and We'll be back later once the Order decides what we need to do."

Grinning to himself Harry made his way back into the kitchen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two night later Harry was beginning to get concerned. He still hadn't heard back from the Order about what would happen now that Privet Drive was no longer safe, and even the Ministry had not owled him about his use of magic since he was still an underage wizard. Harry rubbed his scar even though it wasn't hurting him at that moment. He felt like it was his 5th year again when he was kept in the dark about everything that was going on. A flutter of feathers drew his attention back toward Hedwig. " What's wrong girl?" Harry glanced around to see what was bothering her before seeing another owl sitting on his window sill. A tawny owl sat there looking arrogantly at Harry's room. Harry's room, while not as painfully clean as the rest of #4, was still neater than most boys rooms. Harry removed the message from the owl and it quickly flew off eager to return to its own roost. Inside the envelope was a letter written by Professor Lupin.

Dear Harry,

The Order has decided that you are no longer safe on Privet Drive  
and should be moved to a different location. Several members will  
arrive and travel with you to your new location. Please have all  
your things packed and be ready to leave prior to their arrival  
tomorrow at 5p.m. You will be traveling by Muggle auto and will  
then take a portkey the rest of the trip. Please inform your Aunt and  
Uncle of the situation, and inform them that they will be dressed as  
muggles so as to not bring attention to ourselves.

Harry since this is your 7th year you may want to grab everything  
that you wish to keep. After this year is over you will no longer be  
required to move back at the end of your term.

Regards,

Remus Lupin

Harry stared at this letter feeling completely shocked. He would never have to endure Dudley and his gang again. No more freak comments or being made to do all the chores. No more skimpy meals. He was free of the Dursley prison. It was a long time before sleep finally came to Harry.

The next morning bright and early Harry joined the Dursleys for breakfast. Aunt Petunia glared at him, sure that he must have done something since he seemed too happy. Finally Uncle Vernon put down the paper and frowned at him." Boy what's gotten in to you now? Not some of that magical mumble jumble they teach you at school I hope."

" No sir," Harry replied, " I received word from one of my professors that they would be picking me up sir. They will be here by 5 this evening and will be coming by car dressed like mug... umm normally so not to draw attention to themselves."

Harry noticed the brief look of sadness in his Aunt's eyes before Uncle Vernon carried on.

"Hmmph," said Uncle Vernon sitting back in his chair, " I suppose this means we don't need to bother with picking you up next year, right boy?"

"No sir, I graduate from school this year." Harry glanced down at his plate before looking up at his Aunt in surprise. Aunt Petunia had pat his shoulder and gave it a soft shake.

"Harry go upstairs while I talk to your Uncle for a moment." Aunt Petunia said a bit softly, in a tone she usually reserved for his cousin.

Harry looked at both of them before running upstairs and starting on his packing. After about 20 minutes Aunt Petunia looked in his room and entered his room. "We need to talk before you leave." She said with a worried frown. " You need to know that when you were placed on our doorstep and we agreed to take you in, that we read the letter your teacher had sent with you." Aunt Petunia sat down on Harry's bed before continuing. " I knew enough from your mom to know that you were given to me because I was her sister. While I've been very clear that I did not agree to her choice of lifestyle she was still my sister and you were her only child. If your staying with me has been what has kept you alive all these years then I'm glad. If, when you finish your... education you need a place to temporarily stay, then I've spoken to your Uncle and we will allow you to stay here until you can move on to wherever you need to go."

Harry sat there for a moment trying to take all of this in, before touching his Aunt's hands and looking her in the eye. "Thank you Aunt Petunia, would you like me to umm write you and let you know how things are going?"

Aunt Petunia patted his hand awkwardly and said with a hint of a smile," That would be nice Harry, but could you use the regular post, I hate owls."

Harry laughed at this and nodded before Aunt Petunia walked out of the room only pausing at his doorway to say, " Stay safe Harry, and be happy."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 5 o'clock sharp a dark gray sedan pulled up with tinted windows and two men emerged from within. Harry could see that one was Professor Lupin, but was surprised that the driver had been Professor Snape. Uncle Vernon opened the door and helped Harry put his trunk and bag into the back of the trunk. Harry took Hedwig's cage off the front stoop and put it into the back seat before straightening up. Aunt Petunia gave Harry a brief hug and walked back to the front porch before turning to watch him go.

Harry slide into the back seat and looked at his companions. Remus was wearing a new looking Weasley jumper in a rich golden brown, his slacks looked a bit faded and seemed to have recently been mended. Over this he wore a grey rain jacket and Harry was sure his wand was holstered there. Meanwhile Snape wore a black turtleneck shirt under a black sportcoat. His dress slacks were also black and Harry began to wonder if maybe colors turned black when they touched this man.

" All set Harry?" Remus asked.

"Yes sir." Harry spoke quietly.

" We need to get to London to pick up our portkey. Perhaps you would like to fasten your safety contraption so we may leave, unless you are above such displays of self preservation." Snape said with a bit of a sneer.

Harry clicked the seatbelt with a grimace, it was going to be a long drive to London with this man.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The drive was quiet and uneventful, and by dusk Professor Snape pulled in front of a small motel. Thetwo men removed all of Harry's belongings from the car and Professor Snape looked around carefully before he shrunk the car and placed it in his pocket. Lupin also glanced around before shrinking Harry's trunk.

Once everything was stowed away and Hedwig's cage was being held tightly by Harry, Professor Snape picked up a room key and held it out to the others. Harry felt the painful lurch near his navel and he was suddenly standing on Grimmauld Place.


	2. Bittersweet Memories

The characters and places in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own a 2 year old and a 2 month old.

Perhaps I can trade?

**Chapter 2 - Bittersweet Memories**

Bellatrix smiled wickedly after shooting Sirius with a curse. As Sirius fell backwards through the veil, he turned his eyes to Harry and smiled softly. In the background Harry can hear the Death Eaters jeering and laughing before Sirius completely disappeared from view.

Harry jerked awake and looked around wildly. At once he realized that he was no longer at the Ministry, but at the Order Headquarters. Harry climbed out of his warm bed and looked around the room till his eyes fell on a pitcher of water left on the dresser. Feeling thirsty, he grabbed a glass and poured himself a drink, his hands shaking.

Harry felt frustrated with himself, after nearly a year and a half, he had hoped over time he would no longer be trapped in these dreams. He moved to sit at the desk and looked down remembering the owl he received when he first arrived at the Headquarters. Perhaps the letter it carried caused his nightmare.

Dear Mr. Potter,

Please be advised that our office has been retained to execute the  
provisions of The Last Will and Testament of Sirius Black. The Ministry  
of Magic has finally satisfied our request of a Death Certificate without a  
body. Mr. Black's Will is to be read on Thursday. You are to be present at  
our office by 3 p.m.

On behalf of our office I would like to offer our most sincere condolences  
of your loss. If we may provide you any legal services in the future, please  
do not hesitate to owl.

Your Servant,

Iuris Consultus Esq.

Harry twisted this letter shut again and threw it on the desk. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to go but Professor Dumbledore had assured him that he, as well as, Professor Lupin would be with him. Thinking hard over everything that had been going on lately he decided that perhaps he needed to talk it out with someone.

Harry tucked his wand into his pajama pants and began walking quietly through the hall and down the stairs. Some Order members whose own homes had been attacked in the last year sometimes used Grimmauld Place as a boarding home till they could rebuild, only Professor Lupin lived there full time. Unlike his last stay, the house had been completely cleaned and emptied of the more sinister memorabilia. Even Dumbledore had finally found a spell to pry the picture of Sirius' mom off the wall in the entry foyer.

Harry wandered into the library on the first floor and sat on a sofa that faced a wall of portraits. Only one person was currently in his own frame and looking at Harry with a bit of suspicion.

" Are you going to throw things again boy?" Phineas asked.

" No sir, not again." Harry said quietly. "They are going to read Sirius' will on Thursday. Dumbledore wants me to go but I'm not sure I'm ready yet."

" Ready my boy? I don't know what Dumbledore is teaching you children in school, but the world isn't going to wait till your ready before giving you something difficult to deal with." Phineas said with an air of disdain.

Harry glared at the portrait. " You don't think I know that sir? You don't think I'm aware that because of me people are killed. I'm up to 4 now I wonder who is going to be next."

At that Phineas began to laugh ignoring the look of rage on Harry's face. " Well aren't we special, Mr. Potter. People die because of you indeed. Lets see at the age of 1 did you kill your mum and dad? No I believe that was someone else. Your fourth year that Diggory boy died and I believe that too was done at another's hand. Then my nephew was neither pushed nor cursed at your hand. I do believe you are taking too much credit for other people's handiwork."

Harry gaped at the portrait of Phineas Nigellus in disbelief. Could this have only been sheer bad luck to those around him and not his fault? Harry closed his eyes and shook his head a bit to clear his mind. Without uttering a word Harry stood and walked out of the library and back to his room to lie down and think about this.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, dressed in his best school robes, sat between Lupin and Dumbledore. The high back leather chair and long cherry table oozed old money, and Harry wished he could be anywhere else. Mr. Consultus was a short balding wizard in navy pinstriped robes and a briefcase made from dragon scales. After shuffling through several scrolls and ordering tea for his guests, Mr. Consultus sat across from the trio and began to read a scroll.

I, Sirius Black, being of sound mind and body due hereby issue forth this Will and Testament. As the sole heir to the Black family Estate with no child or sibling to turn the Black Estate to, I do hereby bequeath the property 12 Grimmauld Place to Mr. Harry James Potter, my godson and heir. All monies left in the Black family vault at Gringott's Wizard bank will be split between Harry Potter and my friend Remus Lupin. As Harry's legal guardian I wish for Remus Lupin to see after his well being until he is of legal age. My pet Hippogriff is to be given to Professor Dumbledore, I'm sure he knows of someone who can look after him.

This is my final Will, and voids any Will made previously.

Harry removed his glasses and wiped his sleeve over his eyes before putting them on again. If he now owned the Order Headquarters did he need to find a new Secret Keeper? He watched as Dumbledore and Lupin signed the release forms. Harry then signed and Remus signed next to him since underage wizards need to have their guardians signature on all legal documents.

Eventually all was in order and Mr. Consultus used a multiplying spell and copied all the documents so each would keep a copy for their own personal files. Then the three opened the door to the legal wizards office and strode out into Diagon Alley.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Gringott's a rather important looking goblin took the papers from both Lupin and Harry and after confirming all was in order, scratched off the name Black from the registry, and tallied the money between their accounts. He sneered as he informed them there would be a 5 Galleon surcharge each to have the money carried between the two vaults. After they completed the transfer slips, both went down to their vaults to fill their money pouches for the upcoming year. It took another twenty minutes to exchange some galleons into pounds so they could go into muggle London for some of their shopping.

Harry needed to buy his supplies for this year and some new robes. Lupin agreed to come with him, since his own shabby robes needed replacing. The two finished at Madam Malkins and sported several long bags. Harry was surprised at Lupin choosing several robes for special occasions and even 2 dress robes. Harry was also outfitted with a few dress robes at his Guardian's insistence.

"You never know when you might need them and they will last you awhile, you should be nearly done growing by now."

Remus left the bags at the Leaky Cauldron with Tom and he and Harry set off into Muggle London. It didn't take them long to locate several stores of mens clothing. Both men needed new everything and the saleswoman went out of her way to assist them. Several packages of socks and boxers filled the pile, undershirts and T-shirts went in next. Dress shirts and button down shirts, a few polo shirts, jumpers, and coats. They both were even fitted for a couple Muggle suits. Jeans, casual pants and finally dress slacks completed their purchases.

Harry handed the saleswoman the cash for the purchase and her jaw dropped. Normally purchases that totaled so high were placed on credit and that they were carrying this kind of cash on them was amazing. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" She asked hopefully.

Remus smiled pleasantly. "Yes, recommend a good place to buy accessories."

She thought a minute before suggesting a shop on the corner. As they departed she called the shopkeeper and let him know he was going to owe her big on the commission he was about to get.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later they arrived back at the Leaky Cauldron tired and hungry. The man at the next shop had been excited about their business and helped them into several styles of shoes, belts in several different shades, and styles for different occasions. Harry and Remus selected a watch and matching cuff links. Remus made Harry buy several ties since his school one may not be appropriate at all occasions. Remus even picked a few for himself.

Both men had a great time but agreed never to mention it to anyone who might think they should go more often. Remus even suggested that perhaps they should have Molly perform a charm to protect the clothes from the usual wear and tear when she arrived for the next meeting.

After enjoying a nice tea, Harry turned to Lupin and cleared his throat. " Professor Lupin...?"

" Call me Remus Harry. Or Mooney if you prefer. But I haven't really been your Professor since 3rd year." Remus said with a bit of a smile.

" OK then Remus, do you mind terribly being made my new guardian? I mean I'm not exactly lucky am I?" Harry said rather quickly.

" Harry!" Remus exclaimed. "Of course I don't mind. I really considered myself a second godfather before Sirius died. I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable, like you had to choose between the two of us. And as for you being unlucky young man, I wouldn't trade you for all the gold in Gringott's. Now how about we head over to Ollivander's, I need my wand looked at." Remus tossed a few galleons on the table and they headed off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry smiled when they entered the old wand shop moments later. He remembered when he first learned about his parents getting their first wands. He often wondered if his wand would have chose him if Voldemort hadn't killed them.

" Ahh Mr. Lupin and Mr. Potter, what may I do to assist you gentlemen this afternoon." The quiet raspy voice sounded like it floated down from the ceiling but Mr. Ollivander turned a corner and arrived by their sides.

"Mr. Ollivander," Remus began," My wand has been giving back a bit of feedback with every spell, I was hoping you could take a look at it?"

" Of course my boy of course, may I?" Watery eyes, sharp as they ever were, peered over the length of Lupin's wand. " hmm my boy, have a bit of a crack here near the handle but I can repair that for you quickly. Would the two of you like to follow me to my workroom?"

As he turned to walk away both Harry and Remus followed him into the back and saw a workroom with long tables covered with wands in various states of completeness. Mr. Ollivander showed them how various tools worked as he fixed the crack in Lupin's wand. When he was done he opened a drawer in his desk and found a small black wand box.

"Harry, I nearly forgot I was given this. I meant to bring it when I inspected the wands at the Triwizard tournament." Mr. Ollivander sighed before continuing. " I remember every wand I've ever sold Harry, and this one was great for charms work. It was your mother's wand, and I believe you may have use for it down the line."


	3. Beginning of the End

The characters and places in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own a 2 year old and a 2 month old.

Perhaps I can trade?

**Chapter 3 - Beginning of the End**

Harry awoke that morning bleary eyed and more tired than when he had gone to bed. He had spent most of the night sending owls to Ron and Hermione, promising that he would see them on the train going back to Hogwarts. In the last week he had received an owl from both of them.

Dear Harry,

Why didn't you go to the Burrow this year? Mrs. Weasley said it  
was because of your Aunt and Uncle but then said you weren't  
staying with them. When we didn't see you in Diagon Alley Ron  
and Ginny were going to owl Professor Dumbledore until Fred said  
he saw you and Professor Lupin leaving Ollivanders.

Harry promise me we'll get a chance to see you before the train leaves  
for school. We can meet there early and catch up since Ron and I have  
our Prefect meeting. See you soon.

Love Hermione

Harry also took the letter from Ron after spending a few minutes trying to catch a frenzied Pig that was flying wildly around the room.

Harry,

Hope your holiday is going as well as mine. Mom said that you  
don't have to stay with the muggles anymore and that you'd be able  
to tell me more once we are back at Hogwarts. Fred and George  
said they saw you in Diagon Alley with Moony and I think you are  
staying with him this summer.

Mom and Dad convinced Fred and George to take a N.E.W.T. remake  
exam this summer. Dumbledore set it up for them since he said they  
ended their educational career at Hogwarts under difficult circumstances.  
Both did rather well and Mom framed their Hogwart diplomas and hung  
them next to the rest. She keeps saying two to go and she'll be done.

Best part of this summer was Fred and George taking me and Ginny to  
buy all of our school supplies. Mom told them they didn't have to but  
they insisted saying that they wanted to give back to the family. They  
even bought each of us a new set of Dress Robes. Ginny said she was  
just glad all her books were brand new for a change.

Since mom and dad didn't need to outfit us, they got Ginny her own  
owl. It's a little brown and gray elf owl she named Athena. Its a race  
between it and Pig as to who has the smallest owl in the family, but  
at least hers doesn't act like its on a sugar high all the time. The thing never  
makes any noise, a bit scary if you ask me.

Harry I guess I'll see you on the train. Hermione already told me she  
was going to try to get the meeting shortened so we can chat before  
the train gets too crowded.

See you then

Ron

Harry went down to the kitchen after quickly getting dressed and packing the last bit of his school items. Remus had promised to drive him to the train that morning and Harry did not want to start the day running behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Good morning Harry." Mundungus smiled in greeting.

Harry grinned and winked in reply. "Your not here to hide stolen flying carpets are you?"

Mundungus opened his eyes wide, as if in shock. " Harry, my boy, you hurt me. I have never in my life dealt in carpets, flying or otherwise." He moved a bit closer and in a whisper said, " However, I did come across a crate of lunascopes if your interested?

Harry grinned and shook his head, "You best not let Mrs. Weasley catch you with that crate here. She's liable to dump the whole thing on your head."

Mundungus suddenly looked a bit pale. "Now that you mention it I did promise to deliver the whole bit to a perspective customer. Have a great trip to school today Harry." And with that Mundungus headed for the basement door.

"Harry you should go in and eat some breakfast before we head off." Remus said from the doorway to the kitchen.

" I was just headed in Remus, I want to head up to the platform a bit early to meet Ron and Hermione. This is the first summer I didn't get a chance to see them." Harry sat at the table and thought about something while filling his plate with toast and bacon. After settling some scrambled eggs on his plate Harry looked up at Remus. " I was wondering, Remus, if I needed to sign anything or do anything to give the Order permission to use Grimmauld as the Headquarters while I'm at school?"

Remus paused to think about it for a moment and took a sip of his coffee. "Harry I think you should ask Dumbledore once you get to school for sure, but since he is the Secret Keeper and not you or Sirius, I'm pretty sure all the Order needs is your OK to stay here."

Harry nodded, as his mouth was full of eggs, and took a sip of the pumpkin juice that Remus had set before him. " Will you stay here to take care of everyone while I'm gone? I don't want anything to happen to any Order members who lost their homes due to Voldemort."

Remus sipped his coffee, set it down and nodded to Harry. " I'll make sure this place is kept up while your gone but I do hope that you choose to come. . . home for your holidays this year."

Harry thought about it briefly before saying," Remus I'd like to come back for the holidays, are you sure you want me?"

Remus rolled his eyes, "Harry of course I want you. Now run up and grab your stuff young man, you have a train to catch."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Remus stepped through the barrier to platform 9 and 3/4 at about 10 am. Looking around before the crowds began to show up Harry saw a group of red heads waving at him. He and Remus walked over and joined them after stowing his trunk and Hedwig on board.

" Harry how does it feel to be free of those Muggles?" Fred said while cuffing him on the shoulder.

"Yeah man, we were wondering if we would need to close down shop and fly over to check up on you again, maybe blow up their kitchen, bet your cousin would have loved that." joked George.

"Thanks guys but Remus sprung me early, but if I need anything blown up this year I know who to call." Harry said.

"Oi! Harry I nearly forgot to tell you! Weasley Wizard Wheezes received a notice from Filch informing us that all our products have been banned from the school and have made his list of contraband." Fred rubbed his hands gleefully together.

" We, of course, began to run a buy one get one free sale for all Hogwart students, and sent them all mail order forms with free express owl shipping for all orders over 5 Galleons." added George.

After a couple more minutes of chatting both twins made their way back to the barrier to go open the store. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley finished talking to Remus and came over to wish Harry a great final year. After a round of hugs and back slapping, Harry and Ginny went to go sit in their own compartment and wait for Hermione and Ron to get out of a prefect meeting and join them before the train departed.

"Umm, so how was you summer Gin?" Harry asked awkwardly. " Still dating what's his name?"

" It was fine Harry, and no me and what's his name broke up at the end of term." Ginny smiled.

" Looking forward to your last year at Hogwart's?" she asked.

"Well kind of, really I'm a bit nervous about the future and what comes next." he shook his head. "It feels like everything is moving to fast and I can't seem to keep up."

Ginny reached over and took his hand in hers, "Don't worry about what comes next till this year is over. N.E.WT.s still take priority over Death Eater chasing.

The two spent the next bit talking Quidditch before Ron and Hermione stepped in and sat across from them.

" Harry did you see Hermione was made Head Girl?" Ron boasted.

"Yeah, congrats Hermione, promise not to take any points from me if I promise to be good?" Harry laughed.

"Oh really Harry," Hermione said in a bit of a huff, "It wouldn't hurt if for one year you spent more time working in the common room than wandering the halls after hours."

"She's right mate." Ron sighed regretfully. "That git, Malfoy, was made Head Boy, and has sworn to catch you out of bounds and take points from you every chance he gets. Honestly, like he can catch you with that cloak of yours around."

Harry cleaned his glasses on the T-shirt Remus got him for his birthday that read: 'Snake stomping, not just for breakfast anymore.' Harry knew Remus, being a Gryffindor student himself while at Hogwarts, thought the muggle shirt especially fitting. He eyed his two friends and finally nodded. " I'll tone it down you two, I promise."

Both seemed to let out a brief sigh of relief at this. They hadn't been sure how Harry would take this since Harry had spent a lot of 6th year wandering the halls after nightmares made it impossible to go back to sleep.

When Neville opened the door to the compartment 15 minutes later, Ron and Hermione moved back to the prefect section. Neville sat down and kept looking at the door.

Harry watched this and ran his hand through his hair, " Neville, you want to go back out and have Luna come join us?"

Neville settled down and relaxed a bit. Since the night at the Ministry, Neville seemed to become more confident in himself. "I don't think so Harry, Luna said she'd be in as soon as she was done talking to her father. The man is a bit long winded."

Luna chose that moment to walk in and sit next to Neville, "He's not long winded he just had a lot to talk about."

Harry thought to himself, 'Probably something about Fudge keeping a Heliopath as a mistress now.'

The train ride to Hogwarts was uncomplicated thankfully. Neville and Harry played exploding snap while Luna did a puzzle from the Quibbler. Ginny was busy reading a book, _'101 Famous Quidditch Chasers and Their Signature Moves'_. Every once in a while Ginny would read a segment to Harry to get his opinion. Being a Seeker meant that Harry got to watch pieces of the game around him while dodging Bludgers and searching for the Snitch.

The 4 of them met up with Ron and Hermione and climbed into an empty carriage. As usual Ron was hungry and wanted to get to the Feast. Harry looked up to the castle closed his eyes briefly and thought, 'It's good to be home.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry watched Professor McGonagall lead in the new batch of first years. Looking at the 11 year old children, Harry realized that this would be the last sorting as a student he would watch. The sorting hat was brought out and after a one of a kind performance, began to get down to the business of house assigning. From Abbott, Daniel(the first Hufflepuff) to Weston, Isabel ( a Ravenclaw), every student was placed and the hat and stool taken away by Mr. Filch.

Professor Dumbledore stood and with a bow every plate was suddenly filled to overflowing with delicious dishes. Glancing up from his plate to the head table, Harry nearly fell out of his chair. Sitting next to Professor Snape, in the chair assigned to the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, was a young man with long red hair pulled back into a pony tail. Harry smacked Ron's arm causing him to miss his mouth with the load of mashed potatoes.

"Harry watch it mate, I want to eat it not wear it." Ron said with a grimace, wiping a bit of potato from his cheek.

" The new professor a. . . WEASLEY!" Harry said with a start.

Ron and Ginny stared up at the table in surprise. Sitting next to Snape was none other than their oldest brother Bill.


	4. It's All Been Done Before

The characters and places in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own a 2 year old and a 2 month old.

Perhaps I can trade?

**Chapter 4 - It's All Been Done Before  
**

After the shock had worn off; Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny went up to the head table to talk to Bill. However, before they made it up to see him Professor McGonagall interrupted them.

"Don't two of you have some students to take upstairs and show to their dorms?" She said sternly.

"I'm sorry Professor, we didn't think." Hermione said in a bit of a rush, flustered that she had forgotten her duties.

"Perhaps all four of you can remedy this situation? I daresay that Professor Weasley will be in his classroom in the morning and easy enough to find there."

"Yes ma'am" the four chorused and turned back to their table.

"Wonder why he didn't mention anything about this new job all summer?" Ron said after the first years were settled into the common room.

"Maybe he wasn't offered the post until late in the summer?" Hermione said with a frown. She already had her Herbology book out and was researching the potting technique of the _Creta Plantara._

"Perhaps he wanted to surprise us. I mean Bill is cool and wouldn't brag about something all summer like Percy" Ginny added.

Harry shrugged a bit, "Hmm a Curse Breaker taking a position that has been cursed for 7 years with a one year turnover per teacher. Seems like the perfect job. Maybe Dumbledore sent him in to break the curse off at last."

"Well classes start in the morning and if we want to talk to Bill before the first class starts we all better head up for bed." Hermione replied will rolling up her parchment.

After agreeing to meet up for breakfast they all headed up to their dorms. Ron and Harry sat and chatted about Chudley Cannons chance in the semi finals. After saying good night, Harry leaned back into his pillow and pulled his blankets up over his shoulders. His last thought was, 'welcome home Harry.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At breakfast the Gryffindor table seemed unusually festive for the first day of classes. Professor McGonagall had already come around with their schedules and every student was happy to see that potions would not be held with Slytherin this year.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had advanced Transfiguration with all the 7th years still taking the class. Since it was no longer a requirement, not every student chose to keep taking it if the class wasn't necessary to their future careers. After Transfiguration, Harry and Hermione would have Herbology with Neville. Ron had decided to drop this course in favor of Astronomy this year.

After mail was delivered, and Hermione finished reading the Daily Prophet, the four of them ran down the hall to the D.A.D.A. classroom. Looking inside, they saw the room was empty with only a note pinned to the door saying he would be back in 10 minutes.

"We can't wait here for him; we need to be in Transfiguration before he gets back." Hermione said disappointedly.

"My classes don't start for another hour" said Ginny, "I can wait and ask him to meet us after lunch is over."

"Yeah," said Harry, "Tell him to wait up for us."

After agreeing to this plan the three ran off to Transfiguration with barely a minute to spare. Professor McGonagall was already writing the lesson plan for the day on the board as they sat in their usual chairs.

"Welcome to Advance Transfiguration - 7th Year. This year we will briefly review what you have learned in your previous years before beginning human transformations. We will study natural abilities such as Metamorphmagi, and we will also look at Animagi, and how to determine the traits necessary to perform the spell. Both of these skills are highly difficult since both are done with wandless magic."

She paused here to give the students taking notes, (Hermione) time to catch up and looked over the group of 12 students. "Please keep in mind human transformations are more complicated than a simple spell and you either have the ability or you don't. No witch or wizard can choose their shape or form nor should be upset if the shape they take doesn't meet their expectations. If you are able to change, and after you pass your practical, the Ministry will register you. You must declare the shape you take as well as any distinguishing marks or features. In the case of anyone becoming a Metamorphmagus, the Ministry requires more stringent testing and documentation."

Hannah Abbott, from Hufflepuff raised her hand at this.

"Yes Ms. Abbott, you have a question on the subject at hand?"

"Professor, what if we choose not to become an animal even after finding out that you can make the shift? Do we still need to register or practice this skill?" She asked.

"Well of course if you choose not to transform or have no wish to transform that is your choice, and as such this class will honor that decision. You would only need to register with the Ministry should you change your mind at a later date. This skill is not a now or never, as I believe the Ministry teaches a class to anyone who changes their mind after their formal education ends." McGonagall smiled briefly before announcing to the class, "Now shall we begin our review? Please turn to page 181 of your book. . . "

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Class ended and the three ran down to the main hall for lunch. There they met Ginny and all four met Bill at the end of the staff table.

"So you guy like my little surprise?" He asked with an easy grin.

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" Ron said loudly.

"Well it wasn't sorted out until a few weeks ago, and well I didn't think I needed to get your ok on this Ron." He said teasingly.

"No we're happy that you're here Bill, honestly." Hermione piped in.

"Yeah, so any plans on what you're going to teach us?" Harry asked.

"Well I thought Cornish Pixies. Well freshly caught Cornish Pixies, but heard someone beat me to it, so I guess I'll teach what I know best, and you guys will just have to wait for my class." Bill grinned before continuing, "Now if my adoring fans will excuse me, I promised to eat lunch with some lovely young ladies."

At that Bill walked directly between Madame Pompfrey and Professor McGonagall and sat down, joining them immediately in conversation.

"Hmm, either he needs his eyes checked or we now know how he became Head Boy." Ginny said with a shake of her head.

After they all shared a brief laugh they finally went back to the Gryffindor table and sat down to eat lunch.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The afternoon went fairly quickly. Herbology went quickly, with Professor Sprout explaining that the N.E.W.T. exam would mainly be a practical with some verbal questioning, where they would be expected to see some different species and know the name, distinguishing features, and magical properties. Harry and Neville groaned, but Hermione quelled them with a fierce stare.

Tuesday's schedule was also an interesting one. Advanced Charms with Professor Flitwick came in the morning. He also talked them through the various expectations of the N.E.W.T. exam. Most of the test would be a practical, with some matching spells to their results. He explained that this was to ensure the tester wasn't guessing as to which spell he should be using.

That afternoon they had Advanced Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid's class had Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, and Neville from Gryffindor. Of the other 3 houses Ernie and Justin from Hufflepuff were in the class and 2 girls from Ravenclaw that they weren't too familiar with. It seemed that the Slytherins chose not to continue with this class this year, which had the rest of the students grinning.

"Welcome 7th Years, and gather around. Come closer nothing here is going to bite you." Hagrid boomed.

While most of the students there had their doubts at this they all moved slowly closer to the crates and boxes near Hagrid.

"Figured we had focused on quite a bit of what can be found in the Forbidden Forest. Since this is your last year we will focus in on what can be found in the air."

Force of habit had all the students looking up to make sure something huge was about to land on them like a Hungarian Horntail Dragon or something just as likely to hold bodily harm for them. Since the sky was clear of anything more dangerous than the stray cloud, the students began to focus back on Hagrid again.

"We're going to start the term off with the Augurey, then move on to Griffins, and finally the Phoenix."

Most of the students frowned having only heard of the Augurey from Professor Trelawney, and most students had thought this creature was no more real than the Grim was. But after Hagrid assigned them the task of reading about the birds before the next class and dismissed them for the day. Most of the students headed back to the castle, however, Harry, Ron, and Hermione chose to wait behind to talk to Hagrid a bit.

"So would the three of you like to come in for tea? Hagrid asked with a smile.

"Sure" was their response.

After taking their seats around Hagrid's table they told him about Bill being back as a teacher and about the attack in the garden on Privet Drive.

"Well I'm sorry to say the attack really comes as no surprise. You Know Who has been going around getting more support. But it disgusts me that a student from here had already become involved. Do they know who the other bloke was yet?"

"No," began Harry, "Seems Goyle had been hit by the Crucio Curse for too long and can't remember anything."

"Ha" said Ron scornfully, "He couldn't remember much before that curse hit him. It could have only improved his personality."

When they made their way back to the castle, they found their way blocked by Malfoy and only one of his sidekicks, Crabbe.

"So Weasel you been over measuring your new mansion for curtains, or are you too poor to look into the things before your first check?" Malfoy said in his insolent drawl.

"Malfoy lose one of your bodyguards in the wash, or did he just get so dumb he couldn't find his way out of a paper bag?" Harry shot back.

Around the corner turned Professor Sinistra.

"Malfoy, Potter, this is a school not a dueling ground, I suggest each of you finds your way to dinner or your common room. If I catch you both arguing again I'll take points from both of your houses. Now Go!"

"Yes Professor" Harry replied, Malfoy only gave the briefest of nods before turning back toward the dungeons.


	5. Incoming & Outgoing

The characters and places in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own a 2 year old and a 2 month old.

Perhaps I can trade?

**Chapter 5 – Incoming & Outgoing**

Wednesday came and Hermione and Harry trudged down to the dungeon. They were the only two Gryffindors to make it into the Advanced Potions class. While Hermione wasn't sure if she would need it after school was out, Harry knew it was a required study for anyone who wanted to go on to be an Auror.

The classroom itself only held Justin, and Hannah from Hufflepuff, and Pansy and Draco from Slytherin. Snape walked in at the moment and sneered at the pairings.

"I hope the six of you didn't decide to take this class as an excuse to keep up your romantic pairings." He said mockingly.

All six of them actually turned various shades of pink since none of the pairs were dating.

"Keep in mind any lover spats will not be tolerated in this classroom," he said this looking at the two Gryffindors. "And I expect your attention to be focused on your cauldrons and not to each other." He said raising his eyebrow at the Hufflepuffs.

Both Slytherin students smirked as Snape mocked their classmates. The class continued with extensive writing assignments comparing two types of dissolving potions. Snape went on to explain they would need to be able to brew 'individually' several potions, matching color, texture and thickness. Each potion would be used on various objects to confirm they preformed properly.

Class ended with Hufflepuff down 15 points, Gryffindor down 30 and Slytherin up by 20. Still the class didn't involve the usual disparaging Gryffindor cut downs and for that, Harry and Hermione were grateful.

That afternoon was the moment most had been waiting for. When Bill Weasley walked into his classroom he faced most of the 7th Years at Hogwarts. Roughly half the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins were in this class. About three quarters of the Ravenclaw class could be found, and nearly every Gryffindor took up a seat in the front row.

"Welcome to Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts. For those who don't know me I am Professor William Weasley. Let me begin by giving you a bit of background about me." He began.

"Before coming to Hogwarts to teach, I worked for Gringotts Wizard Bank as a Curse Breaker. A Curse Breaker's job is to of course break curses. While I specialized in Egyptian Curses, I can break curses from most Wizarding backgrounds."

"A curse can be anything from a hex thrown at you with a wand while in a duel, to a trap that can be set to keep someone out of someplace. Is everyone with me so far?" Bill asked.

When everyone nodded Bill went on to explain a few types of curses. He then laid out what he hoped to teach by the years end, and what could be expected on the N.E.W.T. exam. He ended the class with an explanation as to why being able to break a curse would help them in taking on the dark arts.

"Most of you probably will not need this skill in most jobs in the Wizarding world, but if the supply Witch locks everything up tighter than a Gringott's Goblin, then when you need an extra quill, this class will have come in handy."

After the class finished laughing, and the assignment of reading the first 2 chapters given, Bill dismissed them for the evening.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner that evening was a mad house. Normally Owl post only came at breakfast, and the occasional owl would swoop in at various times to deliver 'urgent' mail. However, owls were zooming all over the Great Hall in search of their masters, or the intended party of their message. Most of these owls were delivering copies of The Daily Prophet.

Hermione opened here copy up quickly and gasped.

"What is it?" Ron and Harry asked at once.

"A motion has been passed Fudge has thirty days to appear to the Council to explain his actions regarding You Know Who, or he faces disciplinary actions. They may even dismiss him and appoint a new Minister of Magic."

"Wonder if Dumbledore will get the job?" Ron asked with a grin. "Serve Fudge right after thinking 5th year that Dumbledore wanted the job so bad."

"No, Dumbledore said he'd never want to leave Hogwarts. Besides I'd rather have him here than trying to turn the Ministry into something other than an eyesore." Harry said.

"Whoever they pick, maybe dad will get a promotion and a raise. He's been there long enough to earn one" Ginny said hopefully.

They ran off a few names and each picked a favorite replacement. While Ron put his vote in for Neville's Grandma, Hermione chose Professor Vector, her Runes teacher. Ginny chose Hagrid, and a laughing Harry said, "Wouldn't Fudge wet himself if your dad got it?"

Everyone burst out laughing at this and finished eating their dinner. On the way back to their common room, the halls buzzed with reports that Fudge blamed Dumbledore for the inquiry. When the four arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady Hermione gave her the password, "Canary Creams."

"Fred and George will be pleased to know their product made the list to be the password." Ron said.

"I'm sure they'd be more pleased that the sight of a yellow feather gives Filch a nervous tic in his left eye." Ginny giggled.

"Perhaps we should be more worried about getting out of school this year without failing our homework. Have either of you two even begun your Transfiguration assignments yet?" Hermione said sternly.

"Hermione relax, we'll do them on Sunday, I mean its not like they're due tomorrow or anything." Ron said with a smirk.

When Hermione started turning a mottled shade of red Harry took the moment to stand up on a chair in the room. "Umm everyone I have an announcement."

When the room quieted down and all eyes were on him Harry continued, "I just wanted you all to know that Quidditch tryouts will be held on Friday afternoon. If you would like to try out for the House team I suggest you go to the pitch by 4. Please dress accordingly, and bring your own broom if you have one. The school brooms will be available; however, they are oftentimes slow and unyielding. If you make the team you will need to procure your own broom before the first game. Oh yeah 1st years I asked but House teams are still closed off to you till next year, per Professor Hooch."

A few hopeful 1st years groaned at this and settled back to finish their homework. Harry sat back down and looked over at Ron and Ginny.

"I hope I can still expect you both out on the field this year?" Harry asked.

Ron grinned and nodded while Ginny said, "Of course."

Harry made a list on a piece of blank parchment. Looking at Ron he muttered, "With you as Keeper we are set, and Ginny you'll be the lead Chaser. I cover Seeker and Colin did a good job as a Beater last year. Now all we need are two more Chasers and another Beater."

"Do you know of anyone trying out yet Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Well Colin said his brother Denis wanted to try but he's the only one so far to put in any interest."

"I just want to get the Quidditch cup this year. Being beat by Ravenclaw was humiliating." Ron growled.

Harry agreed, but it had been a bad year for Gryffindor. They could barely keep a position filled before the player would wind up in the infirmary. Slytherin had been behind the attacks and the whole House had been disqualified. Still with Snape threatening them to oblivion if this year was a repeat of last year, Harry felt at least off the pitch, they wouldn't need to worry about Slytherin attacks.

Hermione began to get bored with all the talk of Quidditch, and started to fuss about the importance of completing homework timely. While she and Ron argued back and forth, Harry wandered away from the table that they had been sharing.

Ginny saw this and gestured for him to follow her out the portrait hole. Once they were in the passage Harry smiled at her.

"Thanks." He said. "These arguments can get a bit intense at times."

"Well I did the rescuing, you pick where we go." Ginny replied.

"Hmm, the Quidditch pitch in empty, want to head over there?"

Ginny gestured toward the stairs. "Lead the way good sir."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking back and forth along the length of the pitch Harry and Ginny talked off and on about classes, their summer, and whatever came across their minds. They only headed back to the castle as the sun fell behind it.

"So we have our Hogsmeade weekend next week. Do you have any plans lined up yet?" asked Harry awkwardly.

"Only meeting up with Hermione, at the Three Broomsticks, in the afternoon, we didn't plan anything else." Ginny replied slowly.

"Want to make a date of it?" Harry asked quietly, his cheeks burning red.

"As a friend or something else?" Ginny whispered.

"How would you like it to be?" Harry replied.

"Umm . . . You first." Ginny countered.

"Something else." He answered, while looking away.

"I'd like that too." Ginny said smiling.

"I'm glad."

"Me too."

Harry reached over, took Ginny's hand, and together they walked back to the Gryffindor tower.


	6. Quidditch Anyone?

The characters and places in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own a 2 year old and a 2 month old.

Perhaps I can trade?

**Chapter 6 – Quidditch Anyone?**

Thursday went by in a whirl of classes and homework assignments. A few students complained that the teachers had a betting pool as to which class could assign the most in a single week. It also seemed as if each teacher took up the challenge with vigor.

Ginny and Harry chose to sit across from each other at meals in the Great Hall. They hadn't really talked about the Hogsmeade visit and what they are planning till Ron brought up his planned itinerary.

"So I was thinking we can go to Zonko's first and then swing through Honeydukes next and move on down to the Three Broomsticks."

"Actually Ron I have a date." Harry said looking pink.

"Oh that changes everything. Do you want to meet later for a butterbeer then?" Ron said with a shrug.

"Yeah we can meet up with you there. Should we play it by ear or set a time?" asked Harry.

"Let's check with the girls and see what time they want to meet us." Ron turned toward his sister and Hermione. "Well, what time should we meet for a butterbeer?"

"Actually Ron, I'm Harry's date." Ginny said grabbing a dinner roll and looking around a bit.

Harry watched his best friend come close to having a fit before he choked out, "Umm, Harry would you mind coming with me. We need to talk."

"Sure Ron led the way."

Once both guys stood near the lake Ron broke the silence. "How long has this 'date' been planned?"

"Since last night, I asked her last night." Harry said watching the water ripple into waves.

"Ok then, why my sister, 5th year she would have loved you asking her, why now?"

"I don't know, we were talking and it felt right. Are you mad?"

"Well no, not really. I am worried that if you two break up how that will affect everyone's relationship. I mean you're my best mate and she is my sister." Ron said with a frown.

"Maybe I'm using Ginny as a way to become a real member of the Weasley family." Harry joked.

"Marry Ginny, now I know you're mental. Anyone from St. Mungos looking for you that I should notify?" Ron smirked.

"Don't worry Ron, I'll take good care of her, you know that." Harry said quietly, after the laughing settled down.

"I know. No one is good enough for her you know, but you are close enough."

Ron clapped Harry on the back and they both went in search of the rest of their group.

* * *

Friday arrived warm and sunny. Harry's schedule was light and he idly ate lunch while answering questions and signing up anyone who wanted to try out that afternoon.

Later, Harry headed to the library with Ron since Hermione and Ginny had afternoon classes. They felt that Hermione might go easy on them over the weekend if they had most of their homework done. Well they figured they could hope.

With their Transfiguration homework completed, they headed out to the pitch and began to wait for perspective teammates to show up. Ginny and Colin came down before the rest and sat down with Ron. They had agreed the night before to help give Harry input on who might be best for the open position, but ultimately it was Harry's choice.

When the group was assembled Harry had everyone do ten laps around the pitch so he could watch their flying. He looked for anything that would suggest less than perfect control over the broom. Several people had marks against them before the laps were completed.

"Welcome to try outs. I'm glad everyone could make it. We currently have 1 Beater and 2 Chaser positions open. I want you to all do your best and please don't be nervous, you're playing friends here." With that Harry sat down and sent Ron up to guard the rings.

"Now Ginny is going up to partner you, she will toss you the Quidditch and set up your shot, after that its your talent that will need to get the ball through the rings behind Ron. Good luck and when I call your name please mount your boom and take your position."

Harry spent the next hour watching players do three runs against Ron each. While some could get 1 shot through, Dean Thomas was able to pull off 2, and a Third year Natalie Finnegan barely missed the third shot. With a nod and a wave, Harry had everyone come down.

"Ok that was good now everyone trying for the Beater position, Here's what we will do. Colin will go up and take shots at Ginny with an uncharmed Bludger. It will be your job to prevent her from being hit and redirect the Bludger toward Colin."

Colin nodded with a grim look on his face. Quidditch seemed to use up a lot of his excess energy and he'd become more serious and quiet. Because of his newfound patience he noticed more of his housemates would sit happily for his photo requests. Colin began to hit the Bludger toward Ginny, and while some were hit back to his general direction, only his brother's nearly crashed through his broom.

Harry smiled and waved everyone back after 40 minutes of this. "Ok everyone hit the showers I will have the team roster posted on the notice board by Monday."

As everyone trudged off Harry walked up to Ginny. "Don't think I'm always going to go this easy on you Ms. Weasley."

"Mr. Potter I wouldn't have it any other way sir." She said with a grin. Harry carried her broom back to the Gryffindor broom closet on the way back to the common room.

"Any ideas Harry?" She asked curiously.

"A few." He replied, noncommittally.

"Who?"

"Read the board Ginny dear." He laughed.

"Oh you, you're horrible you know that?" Ginny stuck out her tongue.

"Careful your face will freeze that way." Harry warned.

"You'd curse me?" Ginny said confused.

"Sorry it's a Muggle phrase." Harry said.

"Muggles are a bit odd aren't they? She asked

"I've met some Wizards that come pretty close." Harry winked.

"Wait for me for dinner?" Ginny asked.

"I'll be here." Harry replied.

Both turned and went up to their rooms to shower and get ready for dinner.

* * *

When everyone was settled back into the common room for the evening, Ron and Harry gave Hermione their assignments to check over. With only a few corrections each, she returned them and they grinned. No lecture tonight. Harry turned about to suggest a game of exploding snap when Hermione cut him off.

"So where is your potions essay on the dissolving potions?" Hermione asked.

Harry groaned. "Hermione can't I do that on Monday? It's not due till Wednesday and I still need to make the Quidditch roster."

Hermione pretended to think about it. "Ok Harry, I know how important Potions is to you and becoming an Auror and I'll help you do the best you can by checking all your assignments."

Harry grinned at this. "Thanks, you're the best Hermione."

Hermione smiled evilly and said in a mock saddened voice, "Oh but Harry, I'm sorry I only check Potions homework on Friday and Saturday nights."

Harry held up both hands and said, while Ginny and Ron laughed, "Ok Hermione, you win I surrender. This week you'll get the homework tomorrow night since I haven't started it yet ok?"

"Of course Harry, I'm not here to browbeat you after all."

Ron choked at this but was distracted by an owl tapping on the window. "Oi, Colin! Answer that window!"

Colin opened the window and a brown owl flew in and landed in front of Harry. He took the note and saw it was from Hagrid.

Harry,

I'd like to hear about everyone's first week back. Please come down for tea on Saturday around three.

Hagrid

Harry read it to the group and after getting the nod he wrote back.

Hagrid,

Of course we will be there. Expect six for tea tomorrow.

Harry

He tied his reply to the owl's leg and carried it to the window. "Take this back to Hagrid."

The owl flew off and Harry shut the window.

Harry looked at his watch and said, "Since I need to get a head start on my Potions homework I'm going to bed now. Wake me for breakfast Ron?"

Ron nodded, and with goodnights spoken, Harry climbed the stairs to his dorm and went to sleep.

* * *

At breakfast the next morning, the group of Gryffindors was busy deciding on whether to continue the D.A. for the final year. While Harry wasn't sure he wanted to devote as much time to teaching it, he also believe that Bill would teach them everything they needed regularly in D.A.D.A. Neville was quick to point out that several members of D.A. were the kids that needed more help and confidence Harry's class inspired in them.

"Do you think it helps that much Neville?" Harry asked quietly.

"Harry, I doubt I would have been able to be any help at all 5th Year without it. You know what he did to my parents. Without your class I doubt I would be much help avenging them."

Harry felt his throat tighten. He knew that until Voldemort had marked him, Neville could have easily been in his place. Harry also knew that he hadn't been as good a friend as he could have to Neville, and wanted to help him any way he could.

"Ok Neville. I will get in touch with the Captains of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. We will sit down to figure out a practice schedule for Quidditch and then on a remaining day we'll have D.A. for anyone willing to sign Hermione's form. It doesn't need to be secret, but it will weed out anyone not willing to be loyal."

"Well now that we've taken care of that, Neville why don't you and Luna come down to Hagrid's with us atthree for tea. You're always welcome to come with us you know." Hermione said.

"Thanks, I'll come, and let me go over and ask Luna. I'm sure she'd like it." Neville said blushing.

When Neville walked away from the group Ginny smiled at Harry. "It was a very nice thing you did there Harry. I know you're a bit busy but D.A. gives him confidence he doesn't get anywhere else, well except Herbology."

"She's right Harry." Hermione said. "With his grandma constantly making choices for him and bossing him around, I'm surprised he even made it into Gryffindor. Of course he's always been there for anything we've needed him for."

Harry nodded and thought about all of Neville's shining moments of bravery. In a sense Neville embodied a true Gryffindor. Even when he was at his most scared, Neville had always done whatever it took to protect his friends. Thinking harder Harry felt there was something just outside his concentration that he was missing, but he knew should be important. Frowning, Harry let it go and turned to the others.

"Well since I seem to have homework due let's go to the library until tea time."

* * *

At three, half dozen students walked down to Hagrid's cabin.

Hagrid had set up his table out on the lawn, and was setting the places for eight.

"Hagrid, who else is coming," Ron asked.

"Well you never know who might pop by these days Ron." Hagrid said evasively.

"Scones and finger sandwiches, Hagrid, did you make all this?" Hermione questioned.

"Well no, I asked one of the elves in the kitchen for a tea for my friends and they sent all this down." Hagrid smiled, "I thought you might like something other than my rock cakes."

As everyone sat down, Hagrid told them to eat up. But before they could butter their first scone, Dumbledore himself walked up.

"Ah Hagrid, what a wonderful group of friends to share this afternoon with. May I join you?"

"Course Headmaster, been expecting you by. Eat everyone." Hagrid boomed happily, and went about pouring tea.

"So Harry, how have classes been?" Hagrid asked.

Harry swallowed the sandwich he had been chewing on before answering. "Well actually, I think quite a few of my classes are going to be very exciting this year."

"I'm glad to hear it Harry." Dumbledore said and Hagrid nodded in agreement.

"We're also started the D.A. up, with your permission of course." Ginny added.

"Splendid, I'm glad to see my, ah, army will be training this year as well." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily.

After they finished the tea everyone sat and shared stories of their first week back. Even Dumbledore mentioned he got a Howler from a certain Ministry official, believing Dumbledore was after his job.

Everyone laughed and they shared their ideas on how would be the new Minister. Neville gaped at Ron's belief that his grandma would be the next Minister; Luna thought it would probably the famous singer Celeste Warwick. Dumbledore played along and voted for Gilderoy Lockhart. This caused Hagrid to laugh so hard his chair broke from under him.

The sun began to fall lower in the evening sky before Dumbledore walked the students back to the castle.

"I hope you enjoyed your afternoon. Thank you for allowing me to join you." Dumbledore said gravely.

He was responded by a chorus of "we did" and "thanks for coming".

Neville went to walk Luna to her dorm, and the remaining four went up to their own common room to post the roster of the Gryffindor team.


	7. What Goes Around

The characters and places in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own a 2 year old and a 2 month old.

Perhaps I can trade?

**Chapter 7 – What Goes Around**

Monday came with sunny skies and a gentle breeze. Harry put the Roster on the main board before heading down for breakfast to meet the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Captains.

"Let's eat and work out a time table." Harry said.

With some arguing and hand waving the three came up with a workable schedule. "Ok, Gryffindor on Mondays, Ravenclaw on Tuesday, Slytherin already went to Professor Hooch and demanded Wednesday, and Hufflepuff will practice on Thursday." Zacharias Smith, the Hufflepuff Captain summarized.

"Right, now remind your D.A. members that practice will begin on Friday. Tell them to find their Galleons and watch for meeting times."

"Open to new members?" Terry Boot, the Ravenclaw Captain asked.

"They need to see Hermione to sign the roster. We may not be secret, but we will be united." Both captains nodded in agreement. "Then she'll give them their Galleon and show them how it works." Harry finished.

"Great Harry, we'll spread the word in our common rooms and we'll see you on Friday."

The three boys parted ways and Harry began to head to his morning class. Turning the corner Harry found himself blocked by Malfoy and Crabbe.

"Quidditch Captains meeting and I wasn't invited. I'm hurt, scar head." Draco drawled.

"Why I'm sorry, my fault really," Harry replied sarcastically, "I guess the invitation to 'Slimy Git' got lost in the mail. Next time I'll be sure to be more specific, 'Blonde Slimy Git'."

"You're dead Potter." Draco hissed.

"You keep saying that. I must just like haunting you then." Harry smirked.

Draco whipped out his wand, but Harry was too fast. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

Draco fell to the ground stiff and Crabbe stepped up growling angrily, "You'll pay Potter."

Harry blinked in surprise, "Wow! You CAN talk."

Harry smiled at Crabbe's confusion and spoke the curse softly, "Serpensortia." With a bang, a large python landed at Crabbe's feet.

With a terrified yelp Crabbe jumped back and pressed himself against the wall.

Harry stared at the snake and began speaking Parseltongue. "Catch him, wrap around his leg."

The snake slithered and curled around Crabbe's leg, causing him to whimper in fright.

Before Harry could make his next move, a voice behind him shouted the counter spell and the snake disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Pointing his wand at Malfoy, Snape performed, "Finite Incantatem."

Once Malfoy stood back up and smirked at Harry, Snape demanded in a hiss, "Mr. Potter! What is the meaning of this?"

"Sir, Malfoy drew first I was just tr"

"Silence!" Snape interrupted. "Potter, 10 points from Gryffindor for fighting in the hall, and you shall go to see the Headmaster after your classes."

Harry frowned and was about to complain, but Snape continued, "Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Crabbe," Both started grinning at their Head of House. "10 points each FROM Slytherin for fighting." Snape's lips curled with a hint of a sneer. Both stared in horror and Harry smiled. "I suggest the three of you get to your classes before detentions are given due to your lateness."

Harry quickly walked away, his mind reeling. 'What just happened there?' He thought to himself. Snape deducting points from his own house. As Harry sat down next to Hermione to focus on the class at hand, he decided for himself that Snape had finally lost it.

* * *

That evening, Harry walked up to the gargoyle statue and said, "Ice Mice." The statue moved aside and Harry rode the stairs to the Headmaster's office. When he reached for the knocker, he heard Professor Dumbledore say, "Come in Harry."

After Harry was seated Dumbledore looked sternly over his half moon spectacles. "Fighting in the halls is a very serious offense young man."

"Yes Professor." Harry said, miserably.

"And using a snake to attack another student . . . Someone might think you were the Heir of Slytherin himself."

Harry's head jerked up angrily. "Professor…" His anger died immediately when he saw the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes.

"Relax dear boy, relax. I merely ask that you refrain from another hallway brawl, unless of course that you are protecting yourself or someone else. Now on to business, I asked Snape to meet with me, before the hall incident, to discuss your Occlumency lessons." Before Harry could complain Dumbledore raised his hand and continued. "Obviously Harry, your classes will be with me. I also wish to give you lessons on other techniques."

Harry smiled at this. "Yes Sir, I can be available for classes on any day but Monday or Friday."

"Ah yes, Quidditch and D.A. meetings nights?"

"Yes Sir, I did wonder if we could still have use of the Room of Requirement. It suits the class and most of the members already know how to find it."

"Of course Harry, you have my permission. Let us plan to meet on Wednesdays. Now before I let you go downstairs to your dinner I have two things. First be prepared for an Order meeting soon. We wish to speak to you about some things. Secondly, I want to give you this."

Dumbledore opened a cabinet and pulled out a small stone pensieve, similar to the one he used. "There will someday be memories you may wish to examine. I must inform you that using a pensieve will show you memories that you experienced, but will also show you details that you can no longer consciously remember. I suggest you study your memories and try to find patterns that play out over and over, this may give you the edge on Voldemort."

Harry picked up the pensieve and thanked the Headmaster before putting it in his school bag and heading down to dinner.

* * *

The week went by quickly in a whirl of classes and homework. Harry sat down with his friends to plan the D.A. meeting for this Friday. It was decided the first meeting should be a review to refresh everyone who was a member for the last two years, and give the new members a chance to catch up.

Thursday evening the group of Gryffindors sat at their house table and was finishing up their dinner when Harry noticed a flurry of talking and whispering at the teachers table.

"I wonder what is going on up there. Was there an attack we haven't heard of?" Harry asked concerned.

"No, look Dumbledore just waved down a school owl from the rafters." Neville said.

The group watched while the plain brown owl flew from Dumbledore's seat and out an open window.

They all wondered who he could have written to when Hedwig flew in from the other side and landed in front of Harry.

"Who could this be from?" Harry took the letter from Hedwig and saw one brown feather on her snowy wing.

"Dumbledore transfigured Hedwig!" Hermione whispered excitedly.

Harry opened the letter quickly.

Harry,

Please meet us at the special needs room at 7p.m.

Bring your 7th year friends with you.

D.

Harry turned to Ginny, "I'm sorry I need to go somewhere. Will you save me a seat up in the common room?"

She frowned. "Is it dangerous?"

"No."

"Why can't I come?"

"I'm sorry, he was very specific. This isn't my idea."

"Ah shove off Ginny, he'll tell you later we need to go." Ron butted in.

"Fine but I want to know everything." With that she headed up the stairs with a group of Gryffindor students.

"Special needs room?" Hermione read. "Where is that at?"

"Oh, that's probably code for the Room of Requirement." Harry said.

"Let's go then, I'd hate to keep him waiting." Neville said.

* * *

The group found the room at exactly 7. After Ron knocked, the door was opened by Mad Eye Moody.

"Saw you four through the door, but just to make sure, Harry what is your Patronus take the form of? Neville what's your grandma's first name, Hermione what was Lockhart's favorite color and Ron who was the recipient of your brother's first prank candy?"

"A stag." Harry said.

"Beulah." Neville replied.

"Lilac." Hermione said. At this all three boys snorted.

" Dudley Dursley and it was a Ton Tongue Toffee." Ron answered.

"Ok you four may come in." Moody acknowledged.

"Thank you for joining us, for our members the meeting is over, however, please stay until we've finished this last bit." Dumbledore said while bringing the kids toward the table.

Around the table sat most of the order members including quite a few red heads. Tonks, who sitting next to Charlie Weasley, decided to look like a Weasley. Kingsley, Lupin, Snape, McGonagall, and the rest of the order sat across from them.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville, were asked to come tonight for a special purpose. I am pleased to ask them to become honorary members of our Order. This will give them permission to come to any meeting being held at Hogwarts. Now before you say anything Molly. They will not be actual member till they graduate. This will only give them access to the Hogwarts proceedings, nothing else. I offer this to the four of you to show that I trust each of you with our secrets, and don't wish any of you to feel left out."

Harry stood stunned, they're going to let us in the order. He looked around the table and saw a worried Mrs. Weasley, but a grinning Remus, and smiles from other members.

"When I call your name please come forward and declare your intentions. If you do not wish to join, you do not need to, there is no pressure. Harry."

When Harry came forward Dumbledore asked him if he wished to join. After swearing that he would keep the order's secrets, Dumbledore gave him a silver pin, shaped as a Phoenix. He then called Neville, Ron, and finally Hermione. Each took the vow and the three also received a Phoenix pin.

"Thank you for joining our Order. If you have any questions, we do ask that you see an order member and ensure complete confidentiality before saying anything, also don't write anything down that can possible give proof that we are in existence and having meetings."

Dumbledore sat down and asked if there was any other bit of news that needed to be shared.

Mr. Weasley stood up and cleared his throat. "As you all are aware the Council held a hearing last night regarding the actions Fudge took these last 2 years to secure safety for the Wizarding world. While he was given 30 days, Fudge chose to have the meeting yesterday afternoon, in an attempt to surprise the Council into accepting his explanations." Mr. Weasley coughed and continued. "Unfortunately, his attempt failed, and the Council came back that he was incompetent for the position and gave him 48 hours to resign with dignity, before the Council dismisses him publicly."

"Will there be an election Mr. Weasley?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore spoke. "No Ms. Granger, the Wizarding world differs from the Muggle world in that respect. The council will choose a list of candidates and chose the Wizard that seems most qualified. Much to my dismay, the Council has never chosen a Minister that wasn't Pureblood."

"Malfoy won't get the job will he?" Harry asked.

"No Mr. Potter, the Council does not look upon anyone sent to Azkaban as a likely candidate either." Snape sneered.

"Mr. Weasley has the Council set a date to have their decision by?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir, they will announce it by mid November."

"Good if there is nothing else this meeting is adjourned." Dumbledore announced.

After the meeting Professor McGonagall walked the students to their dorm. Since the room was mostly empty everyone agreed that they needed to make it an early night. The three boys headed up to their room and climbed into their beds. Each one of them looked up at the ceiling, smiling.


	8. Hogsmeade Visited

The characters and places in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own a 2 year old and a 2 month old.

Perhaps I can trade?

**Chapter 8 – Hogsmeade Visited**

The following day the school was in an uproar. The Daily Prophet reported that earlier in the morning Fudge had resigned from his post in order to focus on 'personal matters' that required his 'immediate attention.' Only 6 students truly knew Fudge's true reasons for resigning. The day moved quickly with rumors and theories and after dinner, several students left their tables, and headed up to the room of requirement.

Harry thought carefully about what he expected in the room and was not disappointed when he opened the door. He hung the Roster on the wall as Luna and Neville began to move cushions from their stacks into piles around the walls. Ron and Hermione quietly spoke to themselves as they spread protective mats on the floor. It was decided the protection would do the D.A. members good, and prevent some emergency trips to the hospital wing. Ginny stood at the door and admitted any student holding a special Galleon they received from Hermione.

When the room was full of students, Harry took his place at the front of his room and blew the whistle.

The room settled down quickly and all eyes turned toward him.

"I want to welcome everyone back to the D.A. club. While this is the 3rd year of our existence, I am pleased to inform you we have Dumbledore's consent to meet and use this room. However, I do wish to maintain some secret safeguards, should anything unforeseen occur."

Harry cleared his throat before continuing. "I'm sure you were all told that admittance is voluntary, if you don't wish to be here, simply give your Galleon back to Hermione, and leave now. If you decide later to quit, well it's the same deal. I spoke with the Quidditch Captains and we made sure that all D.A. meetings will be held on days, that none of our houses practice on. If something comes up and you can't make a meeting that's fine, like I said, it's completely voluntary."

Harry looked around. "If you have any questions see your Quidditch Captain and they will relay messages back to me. Or if you like, see Ron, Ginny, Hermione, or myself. We will be glad to answer whatever we can. Now since I see that we have quite a few new faces, I think we should review for the next couple of meetings before moving on to anything new."

Harry walked around while having the students practice simple disarming. With everyone in pairs, Harry could easily spot who was able to force their opponent into losing their wand, and who was having trouble. Harry paused at Neville and said softly. "Very good Neville, you've been practicing." As Harry walked away he missed a look of pride very rarely seen in the other boy's eyes.

"Swish and flick Amelia." Harry instructed a 2nd year Hufflepuff girl. She frowned and tried the movement again. Immediately her opponent's wand flew out of his hand.

"Concentrate Fauna, it will help you control your spell." Fauna stopped looking around to the other groups and was able to take the wand of her partner, not one from the next group over.

Harry looked at the clock on the wall. It seemed time had flown quickly. "Ok everyone, stop what you're doing. This was a great practice but next week I want to go over some other spells and charms. We will meet here next week. Watch your Galleon. Dismissed."

While breaking the group into houses, Harry was able to use the Marauder's map to free up the class and avoid Filch and Mrs. Norris. Once the last group was gone, Harry and the rest started cleaning up the room.

"Any plans for tomorrow in Hogsmeade?" Ron asked Neville.

"Well Luna and I were going to look around a bit." Neville said turning pink around the edges.

"Ah," Ron replied. "Well maybe all of us can meet at The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer and walk back together?"

Everyone agreed to meet up at 4p.m. and discussed briefly how the first meeting went.

"I think everyone did a great job, though some students really need more confidence then they do practice." Harry spoke firmly.

Luna stood beside Neville and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Neville, could you walk me to my dorm? I wanted to talk to you about some rumors I've heard."

"About Fudge?" Neville asked confused.

"Fudge? No, I read something about a Mandrake's cry, being used to cure Insomnia." She replied vaguely.

Most of the Gryffindors winced while the two walked out of the room.

"Well they do make a lovely couple, weird but lovely." Ginny said with a shake of her head.

* * *

Saturday began with a clear crisp sunrise and Harry woke soon after. 'Today is the day.' Harry thought to himself in excitement. He pulled out a new Muggle shirt and a pair of pants from his locker. Harry had chosen this outfit the day he and Remus had gone shopping. The cargo pants Harry slid on had a lined pocket that Remus had taken to have sewn into the side, which could conceal his wand from anyone watching him. The shirt was a simple button down cotton shirt that was a dark blue.

After a shower, Harry looked in the mirror and pulled out a razor. While he didn't need to shave often yet, he didn't want to look scraggily on his first date with Ginny. He got dressed quickly as the roommates began to fill the bathroom that the 7th year boys shared. With one last glance in the mirror, Harry walked downstairs to the common room to wait.

About twenty minutes later, Ginny walked downstairs in a simple floral print skirt, and a pale green blouse. She had her hair down and falling softly around her face. Harry thought she looked soft, and elegant.

Ginny smiled and him and walked over to meet him.

"Been waiting long Harry?"

"I just got here. Ready to head down for breakfast?" Harry replied.

"Sure, Hermione told us to go on ahead. She wants to leave a bit later today.

Harry held Ginny's hand as they walked down to the great hall. Some people whispered a bit but Harry didn't even notice.

* * *

Once they arrived at Hogsmeade, the two wandered around the village telling stories and asking questions to each other.

"So you just landed on the roof, and nobody wondered how you got up there?" She asked in disbelief.

"Nope. I guessed they figured I climbed up there before they noticed." He said with a grin.

"So green is your favorite color?" He asked her later.

"Yep, but not pickled toad green. I prefer a dark sage green myself." She giggled.

"I like blue, though I've heard a lot of compliments about my pickled toad eyes. He said, batting his eyes outrageously.

"Oh you" she said with a laugh and a light smack to his chest. "I didn't send that to you. Though I do believe a Weasley was behind it or rather, a pair of them if you catch my meaning."

Harry caught her hand and stopped walking. He looked down at her and smiled. "I wonder what we can do to get even; I've heard you are not a witch to be trifled with."

"She stared up at him, and it took her a moment to decipher what was said. "Yes that's right. I throw a mean hex, ask anyone."

Harry leaned forward after she stopped speaking and brushed his lips gently over hers. Ginny gasped softly, and slowly closed her eyes. Harry ran both his hands along her jaw and through her hair, holding her face to his. He ran his lips against hers again, as lightly as before, and pulled away slowly.

Ginny's eyes fluttered back open and Harry grinned. "Thank you Ms. Weasley."

"Harry, you are more than welcome." She said blushing.

Walking together, the pair went into several shops and stores, to get ideas for the future holidays.

* * *

Harry and Ginny met up with Neville and Luna at The Three Broomsticks at a quarter till four. Neville had secured them a nice corner table, away from the heavy bar traffic. When Ginny sat down next to Luna, Harry and Neville went to grab a couple butterbeers.

After ordering six, Neville turned to Harry. "I've got this round Harry."

"Hey Neville, thanks." Harry said.

"I wondered though, since Ron and Hermione weren't due to show for another 15 minutes maybe we could leave the girls here and run next door. I want your opinion on something."

Harry wasn't familiar with the store next door, but nodded to Neville. "I'm sure the girls won't mind."

Harry and Neville each carried three bottles back to the table but before sitting down said, "Ginny, me and Neville need to run next door for a bit, be right back?"

Ginny's eyebrow curved up in question but she smiled, "No problem Harry, Luna and I are more than capable of entertaining ourselves. Besides we'll keep an eye out for Ron and Hermione."

Harry nodded and he and Neville took off and Harry's jaw dropped when they walked into the store. "Neville this is a jewelry shop!"

Neville turned a bit red but squared his shoulders a bit. "Yeah I umm. . . Well Luna and I have been . . . Uggh, Harry I want to get Luna a promise ring. I mean she still has another year here but I thought it would make a nice present, you know Christmas is coming and all."

"Wow Neville, I never thought the two of you were that serious." Harry said in awe.

"Yeah, well she and I started dating the summer after 5th year. I'd take her to meet my parents, but well I doubt that would make a difference." He stammered a bit.

"What about you're Grandma?" Harry asked.

"Well I won't tell her till after Luna and I become engaged. Gram is rather forceful and I don't really wish to deal with her about this till she has no say."

Harry nodded quietly and wondered if he and Ginny were ready for a promise ring. 'No too soon, I don't want to rush things, Besides Neville and Luna have been going out for a long time now.' He thought to himself.

"So Neville what were you looking for?" He asked looking at a glass case full of different baubles.

"Well something nice, but simple. Maybe charmed to do something?" Neville floundered.

Harry shrugged helplessly but saw a young wizard behind the counter. "Excuse me sir, could we bother you for a bit?" Harry asked respectfully.

"How may I help you young Masters?" He said pleasantly.

"Well my friend here is looking for a promise ring, something nice but simple maybe charmed, got anything like that?" Harry asked almost in jest.

"Well I have a simple silver band with two jewels that will change to match the birthstones of you and your beloved. The two jewels are placed within a Celtic knot and with a simple spell the ring can be used to offer a protective spell. It won't protect from powerful magic, but a simple hex or curse should be easily deflected."

Harry watched Neville smile suddenly. "If Luna is even half as bad as I am in Charms this could keep her out of the hospital wing."

As Neville as finishing the transaction, Harry thought to Ginny. No, they weren't ready for a promise ring but Christmas was coming and maybe he could find a spell to make something like that more powerful.

"Sir Do you have anything like this in a necklace?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Well no, but I can make a special order if you like sir. I could have it owled to you by Halloween." The young wizard said.

"Yes please, oh but make two." Harry said, thinking Ron would be relieved not to have to find a present for Hermione.

Harry paid for both Necklaces in advance, and he and Neville walked out of the store to head back to The Three Broomsticks to meet the group.

"Where have you two been?" Hermione scolded.

"Shopping for a new quill." Neville said quickly.

Even Luna looked in disbelief at the two.

"For twenty minutes?" Ginny said.

"It is for my gram's birthday." Neville said in a fluster.

While the girls went on about males being unable to buy good gifts for anyone, Harry and Ron went to get the next batch of drinks.

"I saved your arse for Christmas mate." Harry said with a grin.

"You found something other than a book?" Ron asked relieved.

"Yup, and with the right spell you can keep her protected. But I want to take it to someone who is really good at spells and charms. Maybe Flitwick or someone." Harry said thinking out loud. "In the meantime, we should have them by Halloween and we'll figure it out then."

"Sounds great mate, glad you thought of it." Ron said with a grin.

"Oh I didn't, Neville did." With that, Harry walked back to their table, Leaving Ron gaping at his back.


	9. Whispers In The Dark

The characters and places in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own a 2 year old and a 2 month old.

Perhaps I can trade?

**Chapter 9 - Whispers in the Dark  
**

Time is a tricky thing. The moments you wish would last forever are over in a blink of an eye, but the moments you wish the world would just end, and free you of that burden, last all too long. However, time does move on, and Harry felt the one thing he could use, more time, slip through his grasp day after day.

Between his meetings with the D.A. and with Dumbledore, Quidditch practices, N.E.W.T. study sessions, homework, and trying to find time with Ginny, Harry was feeling the pressure only a teenage boy could feel.

With only two weeks to Halloween and the first Quidditch match of the season for Gryffindor, Harry practically ran between classes to make sure that he wouldn't be further penalized by detention or worse, points removed for his tardiness.

In Transfiguration, the class moved on from the reading and studying of the theories behind human transformation and was ready to begin the practical.

"Class before we begin I want to remind you that not everyone will be able to change into an animal form. Please refrain from the belief that you are not good enough, but accept that this particular power just will not be one that you can use naturally." McGonagall cleared her throat before continuing. "Now please step forward to be tested."

Professor McGonagall held a bottle of a dark potion. Sitting on her desk were small glass cups of the measured liquid. Several students transformed instantly. One became a rabbit, another a mink and a third became a lizard. When Hermione stepped up Harry saw that nothing happened for her. He saw she was disappointed, but she whispered to him. "It's just as well; I prefer theory to practical lessons anyway."

While Harry smiled and nodded back at her Ron went up to drink the potion. At first nothing seemed to happen but suddenly Ron had become a red fox. Harry clapped. "Figures he'd be red" Harry whispered to Hermione, who bit back a giggle.

The potion only seemed to last a few seconds before Ron was back to normal and striding back to Harry and Hermione. "Did you see that?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah mate, that was brilliant!" Harry replied. Harry got into the line and awaited his turn. After sipping the potion Harry waited, and waited, before looking at McGonagall in confusion.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter; it seems you are not destined to be an Animagi." She spoke gently.

Harry returned to his seat feeling confused. Surely since his dad was one, he could be one, right? After the class the three headed back to the common room. Harry sat at the long couch near the fireplace and wouldn't speak to anyone. Ginny walked in from her class an hour later and Hermione explained what had happened.

"Harry?" Ginny said gently.

"Yeah?" He said not looking at her.

"What's wrong? She asked.

"It's not fair!" He shouted. A group of 1st year students scurried out of the room.

"What's not fair? McGonagall said not every student can do this. It's a very rare talent." Ginny spoke quietly.

"My father could. If I'm so much like him why couldn't I do this? Bloody hell, even my Patronus takes his Animagi shape." Harry ranted, in frustration.

"And of course you are just like your dad in every way right?" She replied.

"No, of course not. But this was something we should have in common, we look alike, play Quidditch, and this, we become Animagi together." He fumed.

"I see, and you only got your mom's eyes, is that it? Tell me Harry, what was your mom's Animagi form?" Ginny said almost coldly.

"She didn't have one." Harry said with an odd look on his face. "She was good at charms; Dad was the one great for transfiguration."

"And what are you good at Harry?" Ginny asked, while reaching over to hold Harry's hand.

"Defense against the Dark Arts." He said with a small grin.

"I guess we don't have to be exactly like our parents on everything." She smiled.

Harry kissed her hand and turned back to Ron and Hermione. "Sorry bout that guys. I guess I was expecting too much of myself on that front."

"Don't worry bout it Harry, it happens." Ron clapped Harry on the shoulder before looking at the clock on the mantle. "But we have classes to go to if you want to stay on Hermione's good side."

Harry grabbed his books before racing off to class. 'Well this doesn't change.' Harry thought with a smirk.

* * *

Later that week, Harry was back in Potions. He found if he ignored Snape's commentary, he could concentrate on following the directions properly. This attitude seemed to give Harry and eerily serene appearance, which made even Snape a bit wary.

"Class today we will be working on the Wolfsbane potion. This is very difficult, but when brewed correctly, it can calm a Werewolf during the full moon, and allow the victim to be merely a wolf till the affliction subsides." Snape sneered at Harry before continuing. "I doubt many of you will get this potion correct, however, I also doubt many of you will need to aide a Werewolf with such a potion anyway. If brewed incorrectly, internal injuries may occur causing, potentially, death."

At this Hermione raised her hand.

"What is it now girl?" Snape roared.

"Sir, does anyone currently work on a cure for the bite of a werewolf? She asked, ignoring his anger.

"Many people, but it's not curable." He said with a smirk.

"Do you sir?" She asked.

"I believe I focus more of my attention on teaching dunderheads, not researching cures for rare afflictions. Now if you don't mind, begin brewing your potions before you get completely behind and fail this class."

Hermione frowned and turned back to her ingredients.

"Ms. Granger?" Snape said.

"Yes sir?" she answered.

"10 points from Gryffindor for your insolence." He said smiling.

The class continued slicing roots, and mashing leaves. Harry was thinking about Hermione's train of thought. Dumbledore had once told him that Professor Snape was a potions genius. He could tell by smell, taste and color what was in anything given him. Could he find a cure for Remus?

* * *

During lunch that afternoon Harry talked over the possibilities with the group.

"You heard him Harry; he says he doesn't have time." Hermione said with a grimace.

"I know what he said but I think that might be more of a cover to avoid helping Remus. I need to go to Snape and talk to him. I've got to help Remus, every full moon ages and weakens him more and more."

"I agree Harry, but do you have to go alone? Maybe we should all go with you, but more than that, make an appointment with him. Let's not barge in there, that will put him on the defensive, and he won't help you at all then." Ginny reasoned. They agreed and Ginny took a letter up to Athena in the owlery, while everyone else headed to D.A.D.A.

Bill entered the class and began in his usual abrupt way. "Good afternoon class, today we will begin our work on the nightmare curse. I want a roll of parchment on who invented it, the purpose behind the curse, and the affects it has on victims, and the counter curse. Now let me explain how it works. The curse pulls from you, the deepest darkest fear you have hidden. I know you have all worked with Boggarts. A Boggart will turn into the thing you believe to be your fear. This curse actually may pull from you a fear you never knew you had."

Harry frowned and thought about his experiences with Boggarts. They turned into dementors for him, but for Ron they became spiders. He wasn't sure if he was ready to face what he truly feared if dementors weren't it.

In the meantime Bill continued. "This curse was mainly used to protect something of value. Its weakness is that, to be affective, it needs to be placed on an object, not a person." Bill pulled out a Galleon from his pocket and preformed the curse, "INTEMPESTUS NOX!" The coin glowed blue for a moment. "Ok class, this Galleon is now cursed, if anyone took this coin without my consent, they would activate the curse on it. If I gave it to someone my curse would void itself."

Bill looked around and saw some confusion. "Ok a demonstration is in order. A volunteer earns their house twenty points." No class member raised their hand. "Ok Mr. Potter, please join me."

Harry went to the front warily. He had enough problems sleeping without adding nightmares from stealing a lousy Galleon.

"Relax Harry, I'll show you the counter course before class is over." Bill smiled and faced the class again. "Now I'm putting my cursed Galleon on the desk. Harry, do what you have to do."

Harry gingerly picked up the Galleon and held it in his hand. It looked no different, but he could feel a sense of foreboding.

"That's it Harry, now Harry has been cursed. He took my valuable object. The only way to end the curse is for him to return it to its rightful owner. If he gives it to Ron," Bill motioned toward Ron and Harry handed the Galleon to him. "The curse will still affect Harry since he was the one who took it. If Ron was not aware it was stolen the curse will only give him dreams telling him the object was stolen. If he was aware that the object was stolen, then he too would be cursed. He would need to return it to the rightful owner to free himself." Bill held out his hand at Ron, and the coin was quickly placed back into his palm.

"There now, I have it back and everything is back to normal right?" Bill asked the class. The class as a whole nodded and said 'yes.' Only Hermione said 'no' to this.

Bill smiled and asked Hermione why she disagreed. She answered, "Harry is still cursed. Since he did not return it and now has no way to return it, the curse wouldn't be lifted."

"Excellent, five points to Gryffindor. Harry would be still cursed. He only has one option, he would need to turn himself in to me and I could lift the curse from him." Bill stopped, and had a wicked smile. "This is where curse breaking comes in handy. When preformed correctly, a person can cast the spell on the object effectively canceling the original curse. Everyone write this down; and Harry, take the Galleon and repeat after me." Bill held out his wand and showed Harry the motion before saying the counter curse. "Vigilia Noctu."

Harry mimicked the wand work and said the counter curse back. The Galleon Glowed orange and Harry smiled.

"Excellent work Harry please be seated. Oh, twenty points for volunteering, and five points for the spell."

Harry sat down pleased and wrote this information down in his notes. He had a few objects he wanted to protect.

* * *

That night, after the common room had emptied, only five sat sprawled around the fireplace watching the flames dance and sway. Their homework was finished hours ago and Hermione had even finished reviewing it. With a crackle and pop Ginny spoke softly. "What do we do after school is over? It seems such a long way away but still too soon to find jobs and work. I don't even know what kind of career I want to go into yet."

Hermione looked thoughtfully at the flames before answering. "I want to do something about S.P.E.W. Maybe expand to other magical creatures and work on their rights." Ron snorted but was quickly stopped by Hermione. "You can't be an Auror since you aren't in Potions, so what else do you want to be?"

Ron closed his eyes as if imagining it. "I want to play professional Quidditch, and one day win the world cup." His eyes opened and reality seemed to set it. "Though I may just help George and Fred run the joke shop."

Neville looked down quietly before answering. "I guess I would make a fair gardener. I mean I'm actually pretty good at Herbology and all."

Harry smiled. "Neville you are awesome at Herbology. Maybe you could grow stuff that is hard for most wizards to grow. Like some of that weird stuff Snape uses for complex potions."

Neville thought about it and brightened up. "Like a nursery maybe or a greenhouse."

"Well Harry we all know you want to be a famous Auror." Ron grinned. "Any room in there to play Quidditch with me?"

"Yeah mate, I'll play Quidditch with you, chase down Death Eaters on my broom and in my spare time Teach D.A.D.A."

Everyone laughed at this boast. Once things began to calm back down Neville said good night and was followed up by Ron. Hermione walked with him to the dorm stairs. Harry knew that Ron and Hermione tended to keep their relationship more personal.

Ginny stood up as well. "Unlike some other Wizards I know, I have class in the morning. Want to meet for lunch tomorrow?"

Harry nodded and tilted her head up to his slowly. He kissed her softly before letting her go. "Goodnight Gin, sweet dreams."

Harry sat back down on the couch and watched the embers of the fire begin to die. Harry was so focused on the fire though, that it took him awhile to notice the room became unnaturally cold.

"Harry?" A voice behind him said quietly.

Harry jumped and turned quickly, wand at the ready. He dropped his wand quickly when he saw who it was. "Sorry Sir Nicholas. I didn't realize I had company."

"Quite alright Harry. I just came to see what our chances for beating Ravenclaw on Saturday were. The Grey Lady and I have a small wager on the outcome."

"Well they are the reigning champions, but I think we stand a pretty good chance this year." Harry sat thoughtfully for a moment. "Sir Nicolas you remember my parents don't you?"

"Yes, James Potter and Lily Evans. A remarkable pair really. Each brought out the strengths of the other. What do you want to know?"

"Which do I favor? I mean not looks, but actions."

"Well Harry, you have James' sense of adventure. But your seriousness you get from Lily. While both were very powerful in their own way, I think Lily was the more gifted of the two. Your quick thinking is from her and your quick reflexes are his. I remember when Professor Dumbledore offered your mom a job here at Hogwarts to help Flitwick teach Charms. Professor Flitwick and your mother were very good friends."

"Nick do you know why she didn't take the job?" Harry asked curiously.

The Gryffindor ghost seemed surprised. "Why Harry, she did."


	10. A New Focus

The characters and places in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own a 2 year old and a 2 month old.

Perhaps I can trade?

**Chapter 10 – A New Focus  
**

"Come again?" Harry stuttered.

"I am sorry Harry. I assumed someone would have told you. It's not like this was a big secret." Nick replied.

Not a secret. This was not the first time information about his past had been given to him out of the blue. "Tell me now Nick." Harry said wearily.

"Of course Harry. The summer you were born Dumbledore knew that Professor Flitwick wished to continue going to dueling contests. Professor Flitwick would need an assistant that could continue the lessons in his absence, so that he could continue his sport. When Dumbledore asked Lily to be that assistant, she of course, agreed. In August, your family moved into Godric's Hollow. I believe you and your parents had been living in Diagon Alley prior to that." Nick seemed to think a bit, as though he was trying to remember some allusive memory.

"James continued to be an Auror, and Lily was a natural teacher. Professor Flitwick believed Lily's talent in charms surpassed his own. They often worked together to create a few new charms. Most of these charms were created to use against Voldemort. While your mother taught her lessons, you were often brought to Dumbledore's office or to the kitchens. The student body and staff as a whole were unaware of the time you spent in Hogwarts."

Nick sighed, his ghostly head wobbling on his severed neck. He straightened it before continuing. "Lily and James stayed in Godric's Hollow during the summer break. After your first birthday, Dumbledore began to receive word that Voldemort was planning to attack the Potters. When school began again that fall, Dumbledore urged them to move up to the castle. He felt he could protect the three of you better from here. Your parents refused the offer and opted to have a Secret Keeper set up by that October. The rest you already know."

Seeing the tears streaming down Harry's face, Nick made a slight bow and floated through the far wall.

* * *

Hours later, Harry found himself under his invisibility cloak. Harry moved quickly to Dumbledore's office. "Ice Mice." He whispered, and when he reached the top knocked loudly on the office door.

"Come in Harry. I have been expecting you." Dumbledore said from within.

Harry walked in and as if years of repetition honed his script, "I'd rather stand; I don't want a lemon drop, and care to tell me why you never bothered to let me know that my mom used to work here?" He snarled.

"Harry your mother was a wonderful pupil and a good friend. I promised you, after your 5th year, that I would not keep anything from you. I have kept my word." Dumbledore said quietly.

Harry sat down puzzled. "So my mom didn't work here?"

"Harry have you used your pensieve?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"No sir, I haven't had time." Harry responded a bit defensively.

"Perhaps you need to bring it to our next meeting. To answer your question, yes your mother did work here, but you have the memories, you were there."

"Professor, I can hardly remember back to when I was one." Harry said indignantly.

"Harry with a special spell you can see any memory you witnessed, whether or not you can recall it. Bring your pensieve to the next visit and I will show you. In the meantime perhaps you should see Professor Flitwick. He worked closely with her and can give you more information than I."

"Thank you Professor. Umm, Nick said something about me spending time in your office when I was little." Harry said blushing.

"Why yes Harry. Whenever your mother would teach in the afternoons, I used to have you brought up here to watch you play. I rarely see children that young, so I found it interesting to watch you and see what you would do." Dumbledore smiled warmly. "Now it's late and you should be in bed."

"Yes sir, good night then." Harry replied and left the office more quietly than he had entered.

* * *

The day rose with a vengeance. The sun was strong and the wind whipped through the corridors and halls. In Harry's mind this was a great day for Quidditch. Once the team had been dragged from their beds, earlier than the rest of the house; Harry led them all down for breakfast. Harry thought people who were tired wouldn't be too nervous to eat.

The players fumbled over toast and sausage, eating their fill. Ginny played with grapes, tossing them into Ron's open mouth. Dean shouted to Ginny that her aim better stay that good for the game. Harry barely tasted his food while watching to make sure nobody seemed extra nervous. Natalie toyed with her eggs but squared her shoulders and answered Harry cheerfully when he asked if she was alright.

When the school seemed to awaken and other students came down for breakfast, Harry motioned and the team got up to head out to the locker rooms.

"Ok first game of the season. We're playing the defending Champions and they won't be too keen on giving the Cup up anytime soon. They're good but we're better."

Harry looked over his Chasers. "You three need to work as a team. None of you are the star and by willingly passing when necessary you stand a better chance against their Beaters picking on one of you." Dean nodded and the girls just smiled in reply.

Harry nodded toward the Creavey brothers. "You two need to distract and frustrate their Chasers and keep them disorganized." The boys saluted Harry with their bats.

"No problem Potter." Collin said with a grin.

"Ron you're the King, mate. I doubt you need to be reminded, but play to remind them." Ron flicked a speck of dust off his shoulder and winked.

"Ok Gryffindor, let's get out there and show them we mean business." Harry announced as he grabbed his broom from his locker.

When they passed through the locker doors to the pitch, the team mounted their brooms and took their laps around the stands.

This year a fourth year from Ravenclaw was announcing. "Welcome to the First Quidditch game of the season. Today we have Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor." The houses cheered and booed respectively. After announcing the Ravenclaw team the boy turned to Gryffindor. "This year's team consists of Ron Weasley Keeper, Ginny Weasley, Dean Thomas, and Natalie Finnegan as Chasers. As Beaters, the Creavey brothers, Dennis and Collin. Gryffindor seems to prefer keeping siblings in these positions. Their Captain and Seeker is Harry Potter."

With the laps completed Madam Hooch brought out the chest of the balls. "Right, I expect nothing less than a clean game from both sides." She released the Snitch and Bludgers, and with a whistle the Quaffle was tossed up to the teams.

"Gryffindor beats Ravenclaw to the toss and Weasley has control. Look out she's headed toward the goal but tosses back to Thomas with a backhand pass. Thomas swings low and ducks under a Bludger hit toward him. Thomas tosses the Quaffle to Finnegan who passes back to Weasley and score! Weasley scores the first 10 points to Gryffindor."

Harry watched the team work together while scanning the pitch for the Snitch. Once the score reached 40 -10 he kept a closer eye on his opponent. The boy was riding a Nimbus 2002 but seemed more interested in watching Harry look around than doing any real searching on his own. 'Hmm, must be a standard Ravenclaw game plan. Perhaps I should humor him.' Harry moved quickly into a dive. The boy followed quickly.

"Potter spotted the Snitch and dives toward the Gryffindor posts. Has he got it? NO! The Ravenclaw Seeker barely pulled out in time to avoid the ground. Folks Potter used a Wronsky Feint. Potter is famous for attempting to use this tactic against other Seekers."

Harry smirked as he saw the other Seeker pull away. As he pulled level with the ground with mere feet to spare. A glint of gold attracted his attention toward the center of the pitch about 30 feet into the air. With a glance Harry saw that their team had moved up to 80-20. Harry decided that now would be a good time to end the game. He pulled straight up and, before the Ravenclaw Seeker could even catch on to where Harry was headed, wrapped the Snitch in his fist.

"Potter has caught the Snitch! Gryffindor wins 230 to 20."

Red and gold flags waved profusely and the whole team crowded Harry. "We did it!" Natalie shouted.

Harry gave Madam Hooch the Snitch and the team made their way back to the locker room through the horde of classmates.

"Well done team. We played an awesome game. This weeks practice will mainly be used to work on maneuvers and tactics. Anything that you believe we need to work on will be brought up then." Harry was about to continue when there was a knock on the locker room door.

"Did someone order room service?" Dean asked jokingly.

"You all change and clean your brooms. I'll see who that is." Harry replied gruffly.

When the door was opened a middle aged Wizard stood there. His robe had a National Quidditch League badge.

"Can I help you umm?" Harry began slowly.

"Mr. Potter I certainly hope so. I am a talent scout in the N.Q.L. and I need a moment of your time. My name is Devon Pila. May I come in?" he said reaching to shake Harry's free hand.

When Harry finally pulled his hand back he glanced over the gentleman warily. "No my team is changing. But when I'm done I can meet with you up at the school?" Harry added when seeing Pila's disappointed face.

"Yes that will be wonderful. I'll go up and wait for you in the side room? Mr. Potter, could you bring your whole team with you? I know there are several of us that wish to speak with you all."

"Sure let me go wash up. Did you say several?" Harry said confused.

"Of course, this is a big recruiting year for the N.Q.L." Pila said enthusiastically.

Harry mumbled a 'be right back' before closing the door. As an afterthought Harry locked it.

"Team we have company from the N.Q.L. in the castle's visitor room." Harry began. The team stared at him. "Well finish up and we will head up as a group."

Twenty minutes later a freshly washed Gryffindor team walked into the visitor room. Pila was the first to walk up and shake Harry's hand again.

"Mr. Potter thanks for bringing everyone up. Now onto the business at hand. The N.Q.L. has several positions open. A few are reserve positions. However, even these players see game time. I hope we can interest each of you to agree to come to tryouts for various teams, but today we'd like to talk to any 7th years interested in playing pro." Pila said eyeing Harry hopefully.

The younger players walked over to view a few pamphlets and speak to team representatives. Dean smiled at Pila and said, "Sorry sir, but I'm not looking to play pro." Turning to Harry he said, "Hey I'm headed up to the main room. Want me to lead up the rest of the team?"

Harry nodded and told the rest of the team if they were done they could go up with Dean. Only Harry and Ron remained.

"Mr. Potter, I hope we can bring you on board any one of our teams." Pila said excitedly.

"Actually sir, I don't wish to play pro Quidditch either. I'm here for Ron."

Ron was talking something over with a Chudley Cannon rep and Harry could tell Ron was excited. His hand gestures were animated as though to imitate a broom in a loop. With a shake in agreement, the rep clapped Ron on the shoulder. Ron took some paperwork from him and walked back to Harry. With a backward glance and a wave the boys walked out and headed for the stairs.

"Let's go up to the owlery." Ron said.

"Well, what happened?" Harry asked as they climbed the stairs.

"The Cannons want to sign me!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh wow Ron, that's great, so are we owling your parents the news?" Harry asked.

"Actually, it's the contract. I told the recruiter that I wouldn't sign till my father reviewed it and approved of it. Figured it would be best to play it cool." Ron said with glee.

"Actually that's a great idea, he would know if they were taking advantage of you and could show it to someone in the dept of Magical Games." Harry said.

With the paperwork tied around Pig's leg, the boys headed back to the common room to share Ron's news with the rest of the group.

"Oh my goodness Ron, Mum and Dad will be so proud of you, and won't the twins be a bit jealous." Ginny said while hugging her blushing brother.

Hermione swept Ron into a hug as soon as his sister had freed him. "I'm proud of you too; I know this is something you always wanted."

With slaps on the back from the other boys and a well done from Lavender and Pavarti; Ron and Harry climbed the stairs of their dorm to change and meet everyone back in the common room for a Post Quidditch game party.


	11. An Interesting Week

The characters and places in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own a 2 year old and a 2 month old.

Perhaps I can trade?

**Chapter 11 – An Interesting Week**

On Wednesday while everyone was eating breakfast, a small owl landed by Harry's Pumpkin juice. The message was brusque.

Mr. Potter,

I have received your request for an appointment, and will grant  
you this meeting after class this morning. As I am quite busy, you  
will be granted 30 minutes of my time. I suggest you be prepared.

Professor S. Snape

Potions Master  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry

Harry reread the note before passing it to Hermione. She read it and frowned. "Well 30 minutes is better than nothing. At least he's agreed to see us." Hermione passed the note to Ginny and she gave it to Ron when she looked it over.

"Tell you what," Ginny said, "Ron and I will wait outside the classroom till it gets dismissed. Our classes let out early, and that way he can't complain that we held you up."

"Sounds great Ginny." Harry said with a nod. He finished the last bit of his bacon before grabbing his books. "After you." Harry gestured to Hermione, and they headed down to the dungeons.

* * *

They arrived to see the Slytherin duo scowling at the Hufflepuffs. "Potty and the Mudblood, I suppose you want to make this potion for your rag wearing, flea bitten werewolf." Draco drawled.

"Malfoy isn't there a rock you can slither under?" Hermione spat.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for talking in class." Snape said while entering the classroom. "Now I do hope that the six of you can remain civil long enough to complete these potions before class is over. Turn to page 83 and prepare the ingredients you need for the second half of your potions."

Harry and Hermione worked quietly together trying not to draw any additional attention from the potions master but he seemed inclined to wander by and make a few barbs at there potion, either the texture appeared off or there wasn't enough mist forming on the top. Hermione just ignored him but Harry felt the tips of his ears turn red with anger.

Before long each groups potion was complete and being inspected by Snape. "Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Parkinson I do hope you were not expecting a werewolf over to visit, your potion is completely the wrong shade. And from the Hufflepuffs I did expect better but it appears you stirred this in the wrong direction, 20 points from Hufflepuff. Hmm but this is interesting, a potion even a couple of Gryffindors can make, 1 point for Gryffindor, and I suggest you put this concoction in a vial and clean up this mess.

Harry and Hermione scrambled to finish cleaning their work area and when Snape dismissed the class, they walked up to his desk and waited for him to sit down. Ginny and Ron walked in as soon as the last student left and Harry began tentatively, "Professor, I wanted to speak to you about the Wolfsbane Potion we made today."

Snape interrupted Harry, "Mr. Potter if all you came here for was to ask for the potion to send to Lupin, I am sure you are aware that Professor Dumbledore has me brew this for him already."

"No sir," Hermione said quickly. "We were wondering if the Wolfsbane potion can be modified to prevent the transformation entirely, or even cure it."

Snape stood up with a sneer. "I thought I told you in class that there was no cure for this disease. As I recall mentioning this already I am at a loss for why you are here wasting my ti..."

"Sir!" Ginny exclaimed. "We understand that there currently isn't a cure, but we were wondering if you can think of any plausible way to transform a simple Wolfsbane potion into something better. I thought, I mean we hoped, that with your knowledge of potions, you could think of a way to do this."

Snape sat down and eyed the group of Gryffindors warily. Harry saw a look on his face he had never seen. Could it be interest? "Hmm I suppose there could be a way to adjust the potion. I am not claiming it will work, but the possibility is there. However, why should I spend my free time working on a theory? It's not as if Madam Pompfrey regularly asks me to brew Wolfsbane for the student body."

Harry looked Snape in the eye and briefly nodded his head. "That's true. I know that what we are asking it in general a lot of work. Professor, if you can make this work though, how many werewolves, other than Lupin, will you be aiding? I'm sure being able to help them would make it worthwhile."

"Bah, I am hardly a humanitarian Mr. Potter. However, the theory behind the potion sounds intriguing. If you ask your guardian for a vile of his blood drawn on the first night he transforms, I will see what I can do. But keep in mind; I'm not making any promises. Now if that's all get out of my classroom." With that Snape rose from his desk and ushered the group out of his room, shutting the door loudly behind them.

"Wow, didn't expect that." Ron said a bit dazed. "I figured he would take points from us for asking then laugh himself silly."

"Really Ron, he's an academic, of course he'd be interested in the challenge of creating a new and complicated potion." Hermione butted in.

"I'm just glad that's over. Let's go grab some lunch, we have Bill's class this afternoon." With that, Harry led them out of the dungeons.

* * *

Harry went to Dumbledore's office that evening with his pensieve in hand. He knew they were going to work on extracting memories that Harry had been too young to remember. When Harry reached the office though, he felt nervousness seep in. 'What if this didn't work?' He thought to himself.

"Ah Harry your on time. Please sit down while I explain what we will be doing today." Dumbledore said with a wave toward a chair near his desk. "The incantation we will be working with is Ante Memoria. This will allow us to draw from your mind, memories that you are unable to bring to your conscious mind." Dumbledore went over the wand movements and explained how to pull the memory out with the wand. It was similar to extracting a regular memory; however the strand appeared gold instead of silver.

"Whenever you are ready Harry." Dumbledore began, "Begin by pulling several memories and then we will view them. Remember you must focus on the age we are looking for, not a specific memory."

Harry closed his eyes and focused on I'm eight months old, I am eight months old and with my mom. "Ante Memoria." Harry felt a light headedness overcome him, and began to pull thin golden strands from his temple.

"Very good Harry. Take a few more and place them in your pensieve. Wonderful Harry." Dumbledore whispered as Harry worked.

When the light headedness vanished Harry opened his eyes and saw the golden swirl in his pensieve. With a nod of consent Harry and Dumbledore entered the pensieve and focused on the first memory.

A small child sat on the floor of Dumbledore's office. His hair was in wisps of black over his forehead, and a few fell down toward his green eyes. Harry watched in amusement as his younger self knocked over small stacks of blocks. A younger Dumbledore waved his wand and said with a smile, "Good boy Harry, do it again." The blocks began to right themselves and form a new tower.

The baby squealed with delighted as the memory began to fade into another. This time Harry found himself in the school's library. Dumbledore stood next to him as the scene began to unfold. Lily Potter bounced a young fussing Harry on her knee as she pointed out a spell to Professor Flitwick. "Filius I'm sure that with a simple modification we can turn this charm into something that can be used as a weapon."

The memory shifted again as Lily lifted Harry to her lips and kissed his cheek in an attempt to soothe him. Harry felt Dumbledore's hand on his shoulder and they were now in the center of a destroyed house. Looking at a crib in the corner, Harry saw himself hurt and scared, calling for his "Muma" over and over again. Harry could see her prone body lying only a few feet away. The tears fell down his cheeks freely and for the first time he truly grieved for the mum he had lost. Hagrid entered the rubble and picked up a blanket from the bottom of Harry's crib.

"There there little man, I'm taking you to Professor Dumbledore, he'll be able to fix you up right smartly." Hagrid spoke in a soft rumble that soothed the young Harry as he was lifted and wrapped snugly.

As Hagrid reached the front lawn Harry choked back a sob. Sirius had arrived and asked to take young Harry.

"Afraid not Sirius, Dumbledore requested I bring him straight to him. It's for his own safety." Sirius spoke in hushed tones but eventually told Hagrid to use his motorcycle since he would no longer need it.

Dumbledore spoke softly behind Harry. "Harry it's time to go now." With that Harry found himself outside his pensieve and sitting on the floor in front of a small table.

"Harry do you wish to speak about anything you saw in your pensieve tonight?" He asked quietly.

"No sir, not tonight. May I go back to Gryffindor tower now?" Harry said wearily.

"Of course Harry. Good night."

* * *

When Tuesday came Harry felt browbeat and exhausted. Harry and Ginny and argued all weekend over when to see Professor Flitwick about what he and his mum worked on. Finally with Hermione and Ron siding with Ginny, Harry agreed to meet Flitwick after class.

As soon as class had been dismissed, Harry stood next to the small man's podium. "Sir, I'm sorry to bother you but I was wondering about something." He began slowly.

"Yes Mr. Potter, how may I help you?" Professor Flitwick piped up.

"Sir I recently learned that you and my mum worked together at Hogwarts, and I was wondering what you could tell me about her." Harry said in a rush.

"Oh dear, Harry. I hadn't expected to speak to you of her." Flitwick sat down on his pile of books. "Let me begin by saying I truly enjoyed working with Lily. She was a master of Charms if there ever was one. Harry please let me tell you that to be truly gifted in charm work takes talent. Practice makes perfect, but the talent must be there to be great. Your mother had it in spades. Not only did she know most of the charms invented at that time, but she improved wand technique and by doing so made the charms more powerful."

He cleared his throat before continuing. "Harry one of the charms your mother was working on was one that could remove other charms. She thought that if someone could attack the person instead of the magic, they could weaken them enough to cause serious damage. Of course we never could work out a way to finish it. Your mother was taken before our research was completed."

"Professor, thanks for telling me all this. I realize it probably was easy to do." Harry said before adding, "Mr. Ollivander gave me mum's wand when I was in Diagon Alley."

"Really Harry, I'm amazed that it was ever found when the house was destroyed. Death Eaters would take them as trophies of their victims. Was your father's wand found?"

Harry thought about it briefly before saying, "No sir, Mr. Ollivander never mentioned my dad's. I figure he would have brought it up if he had been given it as well."

Students began to spill in for the next class and Flitwick told Harry quickly. "I would like you to mention that wand to Professor Dumbledore; he may find it of interest."

Harry nodded quietly and ran to his Care of Magical Creatures class. Panting heavily, he barely reached the group in time to finish the work they had been doing on the Augurey. After Hagrid completed the lesson on feeding them, and had the class taking turns tossing them dead rats, Harry went up to him and mentioned quietly, "I saw you that night when you came and saved me Hagrid. I wanted to thank you for it."

Hagrid's eyes filled up with tears. Rubbing his forearm over his eyes to wipe them, he told the class they were free to go a bit early. Once the students had begun the trek back to the castle Hagrid sat on the stump in front of his cabin. "You was such a good baby Harry, fell asleep in me arms you did. I was surprised though, finding you unharmed after Godric's Hollow was blown up. Truth be told, I was surprised to find it blown up in the first place."

"Hagrid what do you mean?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Well usually Harry, Death Eaters sent up the mark but would leave the house intact. Wasn't their style to blow up a house. Wasn't scary enough for them. Better to make family walk through a quiet house looking for their loved ones."

* * *

Harry hugged him tightly before heading up to the castle. He walked slowly and pondered what made the attack on his parents different than any other assault they had made before. Harry began to wonder if his mum's wand being there and the explosion may have had something to do with the first downfall of Voldemort. With thoughts and theories floating through his head, Harry decided he needed to get some help in solving these puzzles. Harry looked up at Gryffindor tower and began to walk rapidly to the castle to find his friends. 


	12. All Souls Eve

The characters and places in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own a 2 year old and a 2 month old.

Perhaps I can trade?

**Chapter 12 – All Souls Eve**

The morning of Halloween came at last. Harry and Ron were waiting for their delivery from the jeweler. Hermione and Ginny were watching the boys curiously. They knew they were up to something, but still weren't sure enough to confront them.

Harry had taken Neville to see Professor Flitwick to strengthen the charm on the ring. Flitwick, being a true romantic at heart, immediately agreed to also help Ron and Harry with their necklaces when they arrived. The boys practically ran up to their dorms to make plans.

Once everyone was settled around a table Ginny turned to Harry with a frown. "Harry, have you written Remus recently?"

Harry looked stunned. He couldn't believe it had been so long since he had contacted Lupin. "Oh no. I'll go write him now. Thanks for reminding me, I feel terrible."

With that Harry ran up to his dorm and pulled out his quill and parchment.

Dear Remus,

Sorry I haven't written in so long, I guess I got all caught up  
in the excitement of this year. Still that's no excuse, and I  
apologize. We've been busy with classes and N.E.W.T. preparations.  
Hermione makes us study every evening for an hour. On top of  
all our homework. Quidditch is going great. We play Slytherin  
this Saturday. Do you think you would be able to come and watch?

I found out that mum used to work at Hogwarts. I wish someone  
had told me sooner, but I'm not mad or anything. Dumbledore  
showed me how to pull memories of that time period and review  
them in my Pensieve. I was curious though; Hagrid told me that  
Death Eaters normally did not destroy houses, and Professor  
Flitwick said that mum's wand being found is also a big surprise,  
since Death Eaters normally take them as trophies. Do you think  
there's a reason that they did things differently at Godric's Hollow?  
Do you know if my dad's wand was ever found?

Anyway, Christmas vacation will be arriving soon. We're all going  
to come home the day after the winter ball. Dumbledore decided  
we needed something to liven us up. I'm not sure if I am ready for  
another dance after 4th year, but at least I'm bright enough to ask  
Ginny early on.

Take care of everyone for me,

Harry

Harry reread his parchment and blew on it to dry his signature. Then he quickly sealed it and walked back downstairs.

"Hey guys I'm on my way up to the owlery, anyone else need something sent?"

Ginny, Hermione and Ron all handed him notes. "Harry these are all for Remus too, we felt bad that we have been neglecting him too." Hermione said

"After all mate, he only had us and Mundungus to take care of." Ron grinned.

"Oh mum owled last week and said she'd hex the man if she found him in the basement again. She thinks he's hiding stolen goods down there." Ginny added.

"Ok, I'll get all of this sent to him, and maybe we can all pick out something nice for him for Christmas." Harry said and he went out the portrait hole.

* * *

Harry found Hedwig easily enough in the Owlery. Her snowy feathers caught his attention immediately. "Hedwig, I have something for you to deliver."

The White owl flew down from her perch and landed on his arm. "Good girl," Harry cooed softly, "Take this to Remus, you know where he is girl." Hedwig blinked her bright golden eyes and nipped his finger in understanding. As soon as the message was secured she flew out the nearest window and soared away from the castle.

Harry watched her fly off briefly before going back to the door. Harry stopped immediately as Malfoy entered the doorway.

"Going somewhere Potter?" Draco sneered. "Or are you just hoping a teacher comes running up to save your precious hide again."

"Are you insane Malfoy? Every time we duel I end up turning you into some sort of wailing infant. To be honest I just don't have time to put you in your place to today, ferret."

Harry turned to walk out but Malfoy drew his wand. Harry being so close rolled his eyes in frustration. "You asked for it Malfoy." With that Harry swung out and smashed his fist into Malfoy's jaw, with a bone shattering right hook. Malfoy's eyes rolled up in his head and he fell to the floor, landing in a pile of owl droppings.

Harry waved his hand past his nose a few times. "Sorry Draco, you totally reek at fighting." He stepped over his foe and walked through the door, only to bump into Professor Snape.

* * *

Harry sat in the chair across from the Potions Master. Professor Snape was leaning back in his chair, his arms folded over his chest and his right eyebrow raised. "Let me get this straight Potter. You only went to the Owlery to send of a letter to Lupin, and Mr. Malfoy walked in and pulled his wand on you? So instead of pulling out your own wand to defend yourself you resorted to throwing a punch like some muggle pugilist?"

"Yes sir." Harry looked down toward the desk waiting for the wrath of Snape to flow over him. Instead what came next was even more astounding. Harry heard a snort of laughter. He looked up and saw Snape's body shaking with what could only be described as … mirth?

"Sir, are you alright?" Harry asked tentatively.

" Your dismissed Potter. Go back to your dorm." Snape said gasping for air.

Harry didn't need to be told twice, but before he cleared the door he heard 10 points for Gryffindor.

* * *

"He laughed? The old bat actually laughed?" Ron shouted.

"Yeah, no detention no points taken off, he actually awarded Gryffindor points." Harry said in amazement.

"Wow 10 points for punching Malfoy, it's like a Gryffindor lottery." Seamus said with glee.

Dean Thomas joined in, "But is it per hit or per person? That's what we need to know."

"Gentlemen, calm yourselves." Hermione interrupted, as the boys groaned. "I do believe that this was most likely a fluke and we may not want to incur the wrath of Snape for abusing his one brief moment of non-favoritism. Let's chalk it up to luck and move along."

"She does seem to have a point guys." Ron added reluctantly. "But I doubt it would hurt to remind Malfoy he was eye deep in owl s…"

"Ron! Don't say it." Ginny interrupted. "As it is the Halloween feast is going to begin soon, and I am a bit hungry. We should head down."

With the prospect of a Hogwarts feast to distract them, the boys immediately began to head for the door. Harry and Ron, however, waited for the girls to join them and walked down in a separate and smaller group.

* * *

Sitting at the Gryffindor table, Harry nudged Ron to get his attention. "The guy promised us today. When will they get here?"

No sooner had those words been uttered, than a single owl flew into the great hall and dropped a small box in front of Harry and soared out. Recognizing the paper wrapped around it, Harry quickly put the box in his robe pocket, and started chatting with Ron on how long before his dad returns a post on the Quidditch contract.

"Harry?" Ginny interrupted.

"Yes?" He replied glancing over to her.

"What's in the box?"

"Box?" Harry replied in confusion.

"The box that owl just gave you." Hermione supplied.

"Owl?" Replied Ron, feigning bewilderment.

"Harry that owl just gave you something. What was it?" Ginny said, beginning to lose her temper.

"Ginny dear, I haven't the foggiest idea as to what you are talking about." Harry responded.

Hermione scowled. "Fine you boys keep your childish little secret, we could care less."

Ron nodded, "Fair enough."

Ginny stood, having already finished a piece of pumpkin pie. "Hermione if you're finished I have a bit of Charms homework I could use some help on."

Hermione stood as well. "Of course Ginny, I'd be delighted to help you."

Ron burst out laughing as soon as the two girls were out of earshot. "If they don't hex us into oblivion Harry, they will truly love Christmas. Now open the box, I need to take Hermione's upstairs to wrap it."

Harry handed over a small velvet pouch. "Here's yours mate, but don't wrap it till we see Flitwick. You want to give it to her charmed."

The boys finished eating, and waited for Professor Flitwick to leave the table. Once he did they followed him out of the Great Hall.

"Professor, I'm sorry to bother you since class is over but …"

"Nonsense Harry, is this about that gift you spoke of earlier?" He chirped.

"Yes sir. If we could go to your office of an empty classroom and have it performed, that way we can wrap them and get them hidden." Ron added.

"Of course boys, over there is an empty room."

Harry and Ron followed their teacher into Professor Binns classroom.

"Now we are making these necklaces protect the wearer from hexes and curses correct?" He said while fingering the silver chains.

"Yes sir, and if possible unfriendly charms." Harry answered.

"Very well boys place the necklaces on the desk and I will begin."

The small man stood as tall as he could. "Praemedicatus Resecro."

Both necklaces shone gold for a moment, starting with the pendants and flowing through the chains. Harry watched in fascination till the jewelry became its sparkling silver again.

"Professor that was brilliant. Thank you for your help." Ron enthused.

"Yes sir. We really appreciate what you did for us." Harry seconded.

"My pleasure boys, if you ever need further assistance, please don't hesitate to come to me." Professor Flitwick responded.

The boys hurried back through the hall and up the stairs to their common room. Both made sure to hide their gifts as the Fat Lady's portrait swung open. The girls sat at the farthest table whispering darkly to each other but stopped the moment the boys entered the common room.

"Well?" Ginny asked Harry, her eyebrow arched.

"Well what?" Harry replied innocently.

"Auggh never mind. It's like talking to a Bludger."

Harry shrugged at Ron and the boys walked up the stairs to the boy's dorm.


	13. Of Meetings And Rivalries

The characters and places in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own a 2 year old and a 2 month old.

Perhaps I can trade?

**Chapter 13 - Of Meetings and Rivalries**

With the Quidditch season already in full swing, the school was looking forward to today's match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. The stands were filled with students from all the houses. This was the final match up between two of the most famous seekers. Harry stood in the entranceway of the Gryffindor locker room and watched as the crowds filled the stands. Peering up into the stands he finally spotted Remus sitting next to Hermione, and wearing a red and gold scarf.

Feeling relieved, he turned to his team. "Malfoy has put together a team of very aggressive players. While in skill they can't hold a broom to us, they will throw every dirty trick and move in the book at you." The team looked grim faced as Harry continued. "Collin, you and Dennis need to absolutely protect our chasers. Their scoring is vital to our winning this match. King Ron, own the rings and focus on the Quaffle. You have to ignore the chanting and name calling. You are a damn good ball player or the N.Q.L. wouldn't want a thing to do with you." Ron nodded fiercely.

"Ok team, I intend to win my last game against those Slytherin imbeciles. Let's go!"

The team walked down the remaining corridor and the newer teammates gasped. "They are all here to watch us? Why they aren't even in our houses." Natalie whispered.

"This is always a grudge match; people who have long since graduated will show up for this match. Relax we will be awesome." Ron said while he pointed out a small sea of red heads to his own sister.

"That's it team, I want 5 warm up laps and then land at the center." As the team mounted up, Harry turned back to his team and winked. "Give the folks a show will you."

The Ravenclaw boy then began the announcing. "Welcome everyone to the showdown between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Captain Potter and the Gryffindor team have stepped out onto the pitch and begin their warm ups. Wow, Ms. Weasley spun into a diamond dive and is followed quickly by Finnegan. The game hasn't even begun yet! Listen to the crowd roar approval while Weasley and Finnegan match pace and begin to scissors and weave in and out of each other's path! It's amazing how close these two girls are coming, like this completely natural. Watch the control they exhibit on those brooms. This is amazing folks."

Harry grinned while watching the girls play the game of tag they had developed in practice. They were doing great and he hoped they would be able to incorporate the move into play later. He was busy practicing his own moves with Ron.

"The Gryffindor team lands and Slytherin makes their first appearance onto the pitch. Captain Malfoy must have watched some of those moves and seems to be yelling something at his own chasers. Slytherin takes off and begins their own warm up."

Although on the ground, Harry watched his opponent carefully. Any spur of the moment moves may help his own chasers beat a Slytherin offensive strike. It seemed though that the Slytherin chasers chose to ignore their Captains request. When their last lap was completed, the batch of Slytherins landed and sneered at the Gryffindors.

At that moment Madam Hooch arrived, possibly to prevent any pregame brawls. "I want a clean game from both teams is that clear Potter, Malfoy?"

"Yes ma'am." Harry said clearly.

"Yes." Malfoy said darkly.

The announcer began as soon as the whistle began the game. "The Quaffle is up and caught by Thomas. He passes to Finnegan who ducks under a beater bat swung by Crabbe. Finnegan passes back to Thomas who swoops past the Slytherin goal and throws to Weasley who scores! 10- 0 for Gryffindor."

Harry watched Malfoy scream and direct Crabbe and the other beater into aiming Bludgers into the group of chasers. Harry swooped down and distracted Malfoy from his attack while the Creavey brothers took the opportunity to take control of the Bludgers.

"Another save by keeper Weasley. He passes the Quaffle to sister Weasley and begins to perform her scissors pattern crisscrossing and passing the Quaffle back and forth with Finnegan. That amazing broom work is wonderful to watch. Creavey sweeps by and defends Finnegan from a Bludger. Finnegan reaches the far end of the field attempts to, no passes the Quaffle to Thomas who scores on the left ring."

The game continued with amazing flying by the Gryffindor team and while the Slytherins began to use other plays to score, including using both Bludgers to clear Ron from the rings. The penalty shot was given to Finnegan who missed, due to a distraction tactic by Malfoy.

Harry watched his team with one eye while searching for the snitch with the other. When the score reached 120-80 Harry spotted it fluttering in the wake of the Slytherin keeper. Harry followed the next offensive pattern with Finnegan and Thomas and used them to decoy his true purpose. Flying as fast as he could he saw Finnegan was stopped between him and the snitch. Instead of pulling up and missing this catch, Harry jumped off his Firebolt and over a surprised Finnegan to catch the snitch with one hand. Harry began to fall quickly and was just able to grab hold of Ginny's broom handle. Amidst Wild cheering, Ginny and Dean helped get Harry back to ground, and Ron landed by their side returning Harry's broom to him.

Natalie and the Creavey's joined the red swirl and laughingly she shouted to Harry, "Didn't realize you enjoyed playing leap frog at 50 feet."

"Playing the part of a superhero Potter? Too bad you couldn't land on your head and work on a matching set of scars." Malfoy screamed in fury.

"It's ok Malfoy, must hurt to have never won a game against us." Harry whipped back.

"That's enough boys. All of you, return to your locker rooms and get cleaned up." Madam Hooch shouted grimly. Draco spun off and was followed by the Slytherin team.

Harry and the rest of his team were heading to their own locker room when a voice behind him said, "That was a great show Harry."

Harry spun around and found Remus beaming proudly. "Thanks for coming Remus. How's everything?"

"Well I'm taking care of your home for you. Your tenants are looking forward to your return for the holidays though. Most of the families have finished rebuilding new homes and a few new ones have been added. For as long as you want though the refugees from his attacks will be welcomed there. I'm looking forward to having you home for the holiday. The house is too quiet without you."

"Too creepy without me you mean?" Harry quipped.

"Well I wouldn't go that far. With all the extra help from the Order members we got out all the dark items and have even repainted all the rooms." Remus boasted.

"Wow, now all the place needs is a bunch of Gryffindor touches." Harry smirked.

"You get dressed I'll see you in a few weeks at the train and bring you home. Behave in the meantime." Remus said giving the boy a hug before joining the rest of the adults walking back to the gates. Harry watched him leave with a small tear of happiness running down his cheek before walking into the locker and joining his team.

* * *

Around the castle, the week after Gryffindor's win, the students were buzzing with the splendid catch and the fantastic flying. The Daily Prophet had come to Hogwarts to report on the match and did a half page article in the Quidditch section. There was a photo of Harry's catch and one of Ginny and Natalie's scissors formation. Hermione had made sure cut out the page for Ron, Harry and Ginny. Ron was especially pleased with the mention of his recruitment by the Chuddley Cannons. Mr. Weasley had returned the contract to Ron on the day of the game with the go ahead to sign it and turn it into the Cannon management.

Harry glanced over at the message board and saw that this weekend was a Hogsmeade visit. He knew that everyone planned to buy Remus his Christmas present and then split up for presents for each other. Harry began thinking of presents for Ron and Hermione before the board got his attention. He noticed how much taller he was than the board. Remembering his first year and how his head was barely even with the bottom, he saw that he had grown almost a foot and a half. Shaking his head, Harry went down to the common room to wait for everyone else to go to breakfast.

Once the group assembled itself into order around the table, Ginny and Hermione brought up the holiday ball that was expected this year. "Now is it before we go home or when we come back?" Ginny asked.

Hermione answered promptly, "Oh it's the night before we all go home for the holidays. Are you and Ron going back to the Burrow this year?"

"Mum and dad want to have Christmas at home this year. You and Harry are welcome to come home with us." Ginny answered.

"Sorry Ginny but mum and dad want me to come home this year. I think they feel a bit neglected lately." Hermione said with a shrug.

"Ginny sorry I forgot to mention it; I'm going home this year too." Harry responded casually.

"You can't go home to those Dursleys. They're awful to you." Ginny yelped.

"No sweetheart. I meant my home, with Remus." Harry said softly.

"Oh, I understand Harry. I guess I'm not used to you having someplace to go that wasn't with us. Will you and Remus join us for Christmas dinner?"

"I'll owl Remus and make sure it's ok, and let you know." Harry smiled. "In the meantime Ms. Weasley might I walk you to your next class, as I seem to have time in my schedule?"

"Why yes Mr. Potter I'd be delighted." Ginny said with a laugh.

Ron shook his head is disgust as the two stood up. "You two sure know how to put a guy off his breakfast."

Harry grinned at Ron and walked with Ginny toward her classroom. "Ginny I wanted to ask you to go with me to the ball."

"Oh Harry, of course. But why did you ask, I mean, we are dating?" She said confused.

"I know, but I thought I'd ask in case you were afraid I was taking advantage by not asking you." He smiled.

Ginny looked down the hall and seeing no teachers, brushed her lips quickly over his. "Thank you." She whispered and went into the classroom.

* * *

While Harry was heading up to the library to finish a potions essay the phoenix pin inside his robes began to burn. He opened the top button and pulled back the neck of his robe to discover enchanted flames surrounding it. 'There's a meeting.' Harry thought to himself as he rushed up to the Room of Requirement.

Before he reached the room, Neville had joined him and Ron was coming from the other direction. The three boys stepped into the room after knocking and being told they could enter. Around the table sat various Order members. Hermione was already sitting next to Mrs. Weasley. The three boys took seats and waited for the meeting to begin.

"Harry were you in class?" Neville asked.

"No, I was on my way to the library, I have Fridays mostly free."

"Me too, I was just in greenhouse seven with Professor Sprout." He replied.

Everyone's eyes were drawn to the door as another knock ended the idle chatter going around the room. Bill Weasley and Mr. Weasley arrived together with Professor Snape.

"Well that's everyone. Now let's begin the meeting. Severus, please begin." Dumbledore spoke over the crowd.

"Sir, Voldemort believes he has a spy in his inner network. Since three of his attacks have recently been successfully blocked, he feels a traitor is either feeding you, or the Ministry information. At the end of the last meeting, I did hear two younger members whispering that I was to be watched to each other." Snape said with disgust.

"Well Severus, I'm afraid I must ask that you no longer attend the meetings. If they suspect you, they may try to plant false information, or even kill you outright. I'm sorry but we need you more alive than dead." Dumbledore said gravely.

Snape nodded his head reluctantly and sat back down in his chair.

"Now Arthur, any news from the Ministry?" Dumbledore asked.

Arthur stood up to make his report. "Sir, the Council has chosen a new Minister but will not announce it for another week. They have not had a chance to finalize the paperwork or even speak to the witch or wizard in question. Kingsley could not make this meeting, but will bring a list of 20 new Aurors. He wants the list looked at to see if any of us know any on it to be suspected Voldemort spies." Arthur sat down again and nodded to Bill who stood up.

"Dumbledore, I believe we have several students that have already received the dark mark."

"Bill these are serious accusations, are you sure." Dumbledore said slowly.

"Sir I haven't seen the mark, no, I did notice that at Professor Snape's last meeting, these children were not in class, and during several practicals early in the year, they tended to baby their left arms. When I suggested they go to the infirmary they quickly protested that nothing was wrong." Bill concluded.

"Draco Malfoy and Vincent Crabbe?" Snape asked.

"Yes Sir." Bill answered politely.

"Dumbledore, I do believe that Mr. Weasley may be correct. We know that Goyle was a close friend of theirs and we believe his attack on Mr. Potter over the summer was connected with initiation rites." Snape confirmed.

"Very well, Severus please monitor these children and confirm if they are in fact Death Eaters. Bring me this information as quickly as possible. If you think they can be swayed away from Voldemort let me know prior to your confronting them. In the meantime, I must impress on the students around this table, these accusations are in no means proof and you are not to spread this information to any other student, or let the boys in question think you suspect them for any reason. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." The students said at once. Harry felt as though Dumbledore kept a particularly close eye on him while he agreed.

"Thank you everyone, and if there is no further information, this meeting is adjourned." Dumbledore said in closing.


	14. The Most Honorable House Of Weasley

The characters and places in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own a 2 year old and a 2 month old.

Perhaps I can trade?

**Chapter 14 - The Most Honorable House Of Weasley**

"Be with you in a moment Harry." Dumbledore said while turning his attention back to several owls that sat on his desk.

Harry wandered around the circular office glancing at various portraits and came across a group of wizards on what could only be described as a picnic. 'Too bad it's too cold out for this now.' Harry thought to himself. 'I wonder…'

"Thank you Harry, for being patient. If you are ready we may begin." Dumbledore interrupted his train of thought. "As we both now you have mastered throwing another mind out of yours, we can now begin on something a bit more complicated. I want you to try to clear your thoughts and choose the person you are attacking focus on entering the mind and viewing their thoughts. Then cast Legilimens."

After watching the wand movement carefully, Harry nodded and took a deep breath. He emptied his mind of stray thoughts and focused on Dumbledore. As soon as he felt ready, Harry raised his wand and shouted, "Legilimens." Immediately, Harry felt himself inside of Dumbledore's mind he searched for memories, but only found one with Dumbledore receiving socks for Christmas. Blinking in surprise Harry pulled out and asked Dumbledore in a daze, "Socks?"

"Well Harry it seemed a memory I felt comfortable sharing with you. You did well for your first attempt, I wish to see you continue to practice but I ask that you respect your subject. As I know that you are aware entering another persons mind is an invasion of privacy. Please remember that above all else. Now begin again."

Harry and Dumbledore worked through their evening together until Dumbledore looked at a clock hanging on the wall. "That's enough for this lesson Harry. I will see you again next week."

Harry grinned and waved as he headed back to the Gryffindor tower. Harry thought back to the picnic and, with a sudden bolt of inspiration, took off downstairs instead.

* * *

Harry tickled the pear in the portrait that led to the kitchens. When he entered the kitchen, Harry began to look for Dobby.

"It's Harry Potter here to see Dobby sir?" A small voice squeaked to his left.

Harry turned and smiled at Dobby happily. "Hi Dobby, I need a favor."

Dobby's eyes filled with tears. "Sir I am most honored that noble Harry Potter wishes for Dobby's services. How may I assist you sir?"

"Dobby you know the Room of Requirement that I use for D.A. classes? Would it be possible to have you arrange a nice dinner there? For tomorrow night?"

"Of course Harry Potter sir. What do you wish for Dobby to bring to eat?" The elf said bouncing.

"Well like what the elves do at the balls. Wait, no that's too much trouble. I'll ask Ron and Neville and see what they wish to eat." Harry said not wishing to cause extra trouble.

"No trouble sir. You wish to have a menu sir? We can make anything for Harry Potter's friends' sir." Dobby said nearly begging.

"Dobby if it won't be too much trouble. You're wonderful. There are going to be 6 of us, can you set it up so that it looks nice, but not too sappy?"

"Yes, yes sir. Dobby will fix everything sir, Harry Potter will see." Dobby said, ecstatically.

Harry patted Dobby on the back and headed back up to his dorm, looking forward to telling Neville and Ron his plan. While stepping out of the kitchen, Harry could even hear the other elves getting involved.

* * *

After waking Ron and Neville early the following morning to explain what his idea was, Harry wondered how they were going to get the message to the girls so they wouldn't go on to dinner without them.

"Maybe we should just owl them? It seems the easiest way to get their attention at breakfast." Neville suggested.

"That works, Neville. Hedwig can drop a note for Luna too, unless you would rather use a school owl." Harry offered.

"Sure, let me just write something down for her, where will they meet us?" Neville asked.

"Let's tell them we need to discuss something about D.A. before going to dinner that will get them up to the room of requirement without suspecting anything." Ron chimed in.

Harry nodded and the three boys wrote their notes quickly. After reading them to each other, they nodded and ran up to the Owlery to have them sent, and then down to an early breakfast.

While working on his sixth piece of bacon, Harry glanced up to the entrance hall and nodded to Ron and Neville. "Here they come; we should leave early so they can't interrogate us."

The other two quickly agreed and, with Ron grabbing another piece of toast, they headed around the hall to watch the girls sit down.

No sooner had the girls began their breakfast than Hedwig arrived and dropped a note in front of Ginny, and flew over to Luna's table. Pig was close behind and flew dizzily around Hermione's head before finally being coaxed with scrambled egg to stop long enough to deliver the letter.

Ron nudged Neville in the side when Luna got up from her table and joined Hermione and Ginny. "Looks like they've gotten curious, our work here is done."

"Gentlemen, I believe the three of us need to get our books for the next class. I don't want us to be late and miss tonight because of a detention." Harry spoke softly.

The three boys turned and headed back to their tower to begin their day.

* * *

Harry stood in front of the mirror trying everything to get his hair to lie flat. Finally, he gave up and waited for Ron and Neville to get ready. The three boys decided not to wear their school robes, and instead dress slacks and nice shirts. Harry glanced over as Neville put a jewelry box in his pocket. 'Hmm, he's going to ask tonight?' Harry questioned to himself.

"Ready mate?" Ron said, strolling in from the boy's bathroom.

"Yeah let's go so we beat the girls." Harry said.

The boys had spent a majority of the day ducking and dodging questions from them all day. They even went so far as to sneak into the kitchen for lunch to avoid the girl's demands of answers. While there Dobby was quick to let Harry know that everything was under control. Several other House elves nodded their agreement.

Harry, Ron and Neville walked past the doorway twice and finally it appeared. When Neville opened the door, the three stood there in awe. Inside were three small round tables that each had 2 chairs. The tablecloths were done in Gryffindor red, while the napkins were gold, to complement them. There was a candle on each of the table and a few well places sconces on the walls to give the room a softly lit feel. The table was set with elegant china, and crystal goblets that were far more delicate then the boys were used to using. The room was splendid and even the boys knew the elves went all out to get this done in a matter of hours.

"Do you hear music Harry?" Neville asked.

"Oh wow, check out the violin." Ron pointed.

Harry watched in amazement as a violin floated from table to table enchanted to play by itself. Harry grinned and added, "I know an elf who is going to be up to his ears in socks guys."

While the three of them made a plan to go to Hogsmeade and do some elf shopping, someone knocked on the door. Harry walked over and opened it only partway. "Come in quickly." He whispered.

The three girls edged themselves through the opening without being able to see the room until they were already inside.

"Oh my god." Ginny said in shock.

"What is this?" Hermione said, while Luna joined in with, "Unbelievable."

Harry walked over and took Ginny's hand and led her over to the center table. Remembering his manners he held out her seat and pushed it in for her after she was seated. Glancing to either side of him, he saw Ron and Neville doing the same.

"We thought you would be hungry." Ron said, with a hint of a smile.

"The three of you did all of this because you thought we would be hungry?" Hermione said in disbelief.

"Well if you aren't interested we can go downstairs and join the masses." Ron said nonchalantly.

"No! This is beautiful, thank you." Hermione quickly asserted.

Harry smiled over at Ginny. "I spoke with Lupin the other day and he said he'd love to go to the Burrow for Christmas dinner."

Ginny smiled, "I'm glad Harry. We can exchange presents as well."

"Who said I was getting you anything?" Harry said innocently.

"Oh well then I guess I should return everything I got you." Ginny smiled, playing along.

"I wouldn't just yet dear, I'm sure I can scrounge up something for you." Harry grinned.

"You do that." Ginny said.

The three couples chatted quietly with each other till Ron peeked at the menu and ordered his dinner. Roast beef with mashed potatoes and green beans, filled his plate. An apple cider filled his goblet, and a basket of sweet yeast rolls appeared in front of him. Soon everyone had placed their order, and began to eat their meals, pausing only to share a story, or ask their partner questions.

As dinner was completed, the plates disappeared. Harry smiled as he glanced over to his friends. Hermione and Ron were involved in a debate of some sort. Neville reached into his pocket and began speaking quietly to Luna. Harry nudged Ginny and they watched as Neville kneeled in front of Luna and held out the ring. A tear fell down Ginny's cheek as Luna burst into tears hugging Neville around the neck and saying, "Yes!"

Neville stood up and helped Luna up before kissing her softly. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione stood up and offered the couple their congratulations.

"Thanks guys." Neville said blushing.

"Got a time frame picked out?" Hermione asked.

"Not until Luna is done with school and I'm settled in a good job." Neville replied firmly.

The group continued to give well wishes to the happy couple until the hour grew late and it was time to head back to their dorms.

The group walked Luna to her common room, before heading back to Gryffindor tower. As the portrait of the fat lady swung open, the noise from the common room was staggering.

"They're here!" Shouted a 5th year.

The whole common room became quiet and looked at the five students at the door. Hermione is her best 'Head Girl' voice said, "What is all this about, why are you having a party?"

Lavender stepped up to the quintet. "You didn't hear the news?" She asked shocked.

"What news?" Ginny asked confused.

"Arthur Weasley was just announced the new Minister of Magic!"


	15. We Have A Minister In The Family

The characters and places in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own a 2 year old and a 2 month old.

Perhaps I can trade?

**Chapter 15 - We Have A Minister In The Family**

_Weasley for Minister? – By Rita Skeeter_

_The world was surprised to hear this morning that the new  
Minister of Magic __was appointed and was no other than  
Mr. Arthur Weasley._

_Some of us in the Wizarding community wonder why such an  
odd choice. __Mr. Weasley has spent most of his career in direct  
opposition to the former Minister of Magic __and worked in the  
Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office. He is known for his __compassion  
for Muggles and Muggle born Wizards._

_Perhaps the Ministry wishes to distance themselves from former  
Minister Fudge. If this is __the case, Minister Weasley is definitely  
as far removed from that office as you can get._

_The swearing in of the Minister of Magic is to be held on this  
Friday evening and is only __open to members of the Ministry,  
their families and guests._

Hermione finished reading the article to the group of students standing in the common room. She looked up and smiled, "For Rita that is a good article. I'm impressed." She looked over to the still shocked Ron and Ginny and said softly, "Congratulations on your father. I can't imagine a better person for the job."

The whole common room burst into applause again and began to press butterbeer and éclairs to the newcomers. Ron quickly got into the spirit after promising Ginny they would write their parents in the morning. Ginny held back a bit from the main crowd and held Harry's hand tightly. "This is such a surprise, Fudge hated dad I'd never have thought that something like this could happen."

"Well I'm just glad someone sensible and competent got the job, and this couldn't hurt the Order any either." Harry said as he kissed Ginny's cheek.

The party continued well into the night before a very disgruntled McGonagall bellowed through the doorway that 'if she had to come in there one more time, the whole lot of them would still be serving detention when their children's children were attending Hogwarts.'

The party broke up quickly after her final threat and Harry gave Ginny a kiss goodnight before heading up to his own dorm. With a slap on Ron's shoulder, Harry crossed over to his own bed and after crawling under the heavy blanket, he quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The following days passed quickly and Friday was soon there. Harry and Ron had been held over in Transfiguration and explained the proper attire to wear for this evening. Walking down the hall a very disgruntled Ron muttered, "You'd think we couldn't tie our own shoes."

Harry smirked. "At least we aren't expected to dance."

Ron shuddered briefly. "That would just be mean." Ron looked around and frowned at the group of students that were looking at him. "Harry I think you have a point, this gets old after a bit."

Harry nodded in acknowledgement and followed his friend up to the dorm to get ready. They made it back down to the common room in minutes.

"Harry I need to do something about your hair." Ginny said firmly.

"Ginny, you know it has a mind of its own." Harry said with a shrug.

Ginny used a few hair tonics the girls passed to her until finally it looked like she was satisfied with the results. Harry glanced in the mirror and grinned at his flattened hair. "Thanks, but it won't last the night."

Ginny giggled and grabbed her cloak off the chair behind her. "Did Dumbledore say how we are getting to the Ministry?"

"Portkey. There seem to be 40 students that have a parent in the ministry. The Ministry wants to make sure nothing happens to the students, so short of bringing the event to Hogwarts, they will have Dumbledore make up the portkeys and send us on our merry way." Harry said with a smirk.

Ginny smiled, "Well then, we should head down and collect our transportation. Mum and dad will want us there a bit earlier."

Harry nodded and took Ginny's arm. Both went through the portrait hole and down to the great hall. Harry smiled at Ginny. 'She really looks lovely tonight.' He thought to himself as they met Ron and Hermione. The four walked over to Dumbledore and were handed a Hogwarts seal the size of a small plate.

"Enjoy your evening children. Please remember that you will need to take the Hogwarts seal Portkey back to the school." Dumbledore looked at all the groups. "Everyone holding on? 3, 2, 1, Portus."

With the familiar naval jerks, the students found themselves in an auditorium similar to the courtroom Harry went to his fifth year. Ron and Ginny were directed over to the back stage, while the rest of the students were ushered to the seats which had their name engraved into it. Harry was glad to see he was at the end of a row next to Hermione, and that they were closest to the front. Their row seemed to only include the council that chose Mr. Weasley to be the minister.

Security was tight. Harry and Hermione watched while armed Aurors escorted the more important members of the council and the Wizengamot to their seats. Hermione motioned to Harry and gestured to the other side of the room. It seemed that the remaining seats were quickly filled and that a few key wizards were taking their place on the stage. Harry noticed at all of the Weasley children were now sitting on the stage from oldest to youngest. Even Percy was in his place between Fred and Charlie.

Two wizards carrying trumpets walked to the doorway and played a rousing fanfare. When the last note died down Madam Bones stepped in the room and led Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to the main stage. Once everyone was in their place Madam Bones stepped to the center of the stage and began her speech.

"Witches, Wizards and Magical Folk, while we were deeply saddened by the unexpected resignation of the former Minister of Magic, today mark the beginning of a new era. A Minister represents what we hope the world sees as the face of the Wizarding community. In these troubled times, we hope to have Mr. Arthur Weasley represent that there are no lines to divide the magical world. Pure blood and Muggle born are merely products of birth but do not affect the quality of the witch and wizard who embody them. With that in mind we will now begin the swearing in of our new Minister."

Madam Bones sat down as the entire Wizengamot stood. Harry could see that Dumbledore was once again a member of the court. He opened a scroll and began to read. "Do you, Arthur William Weasley, promise to uphold Wizarding law and customs, to protect the Wizarding people from danger, to keep secure and secret the magical communities and their way of life, to protect the magical creatures from detection and harm from non Wizarding peoples, and to place the needs of your people above your own?"

Harry watched proudly as Mr. Weasley lifted his wand in hand and said, "I do." Blue sparks flew from the tip of his wand and there was a quiet applause.

Madam Bones then proceeded to place several medals and pins on Mr. Weasley's dark Blue robes. One seemed to be the office emblem of the Minister of Magic. With a light hug Madam Bones stepped away and took her seat next to Mrs. Weasley who seemed to be crying softly. Mr. Weasley stood and took his place in the center stage. "Witches, Wizards and Magical Folk, thank you all for coming tonight. I would first like to announce that in this troubled time the Ministry will do everything in their power to protect the people of our world. I would also like to state that at this time I wish to add another member to my cabinet. For the office of Wizard and Magical creature relations, I welcome Remus Lupin."

A quiet murmur reached around the circular room. Harry waited for something to happen but the murmurs died down as quickly as they started.

Mr. Weasley smiled at his family and continued. "My son Percy has been senior secretary to the former Minister for 2 years now. If none of the council objects I believe he can continue in that position during my tenure." With a brief nod from Madam Bones, Mr. Weasley finished, "At this time I would like to end this ceremony. If everyone would go to the ball room there will be a feast for those in attendance."

The fanfare played as the entire Weasley family followed by the Wizengamot and the council left the room. When everyone else stood, Harry and Hermione followed the rest of the crowd through the doorway and into the lavishly decorated ball room. Harry was a bit flushed by the time he reached the Weasley family. Several strange wizards came up to congratulate him on his victories against the dark lord and also asked him how he planned to defeat him. Harry just followed Hermione and smiled politely at their questions.

The party was in full swing by the time Harry and Hermione reached the front of the line to welcome the new Minister and his family. Mrs. Weasley hugged them both tightly. Harry grinned, "This couldn't happen to a better family."

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Thank you dear. Now I still expect to see both of you at our house for Christmas dinner, and I won't take no for an answer."

Harry and Hermione nodded and once everyone took their seats, they found themselves at the Minister's table. A quiet voice called from the other side of the table. "Hello Harry, it's good to see you again."

Harry looked up to see Percy smiling at him. "Hello Percy, sorry for not saying hi sooner but I have it on the best authority that I am at times 'unbalanced'."

Ron choked down a laugh, but Fred and George seemed taken by a fit of giggles. Percy frowned. "Harry I know that the letter I sent Ron was rather strong worded, but there was a reason behind it."

Harry raised his eyebrow in response, and Percy continued. "The letter was sent as a warning, since I knew Umbridge would already be monitoring Ron's and your mail. It was imperative that it appear that I was distancing myself from my known troublemaker family, and that I was doing my part to make it appear that I was attempting to convert Ron from you and your rebellious ways."

Harry paused for a moment, then everything clicked. "You were a spy for Dumbledore. The whole fight with your dad and mum was faked."

Percy smiled grimly. "The Minister knew that I was ambitious. I explained to my parents that it would be best that I publicly, ah, distance myself from my family."

Ron scowled. "You broke mum's heart sending back her present without even opening it. How could you be such a prat?"

Mrs. Weasley looked furiously at her younger son. "Keep your voice down Ron, we are in a public setting, and yes getting my present back hurt, but I expected it. I knew Percy is a true Weasley and family is more important than promotions, but I also knew sending back my present hurt him as much as it did me."

"Percy you best explain your job to your brothers and sister. I think now it would be okay for them to know the truth." Mr. Weasley said softly.

With a nod and a sigh Percy began. "After Harry witnessed Voldemort's return, we knew that Fudge was going to deny the event took place. Dumbledore spoke with father and I, and we agreed that at work I begin to distance myself from him. Fudge knew that father was good friends with Dumbledore and would follow his cause, maybe even try to garner support against Fudge. Once I was made his under secretary, it was understood that Fudge was hoping I would spy on Dumbledore and father, maybe other ministry officials who were not following Fudge's personal policy on Harry Potter. We staged the row in the office so that I could publicly distance myself from my family, and so I wouldn't be in a position to spy, then to make it effective I needed people to see me snub my own mother and siblings. If the letter I sent was intercepted Ron, it would have looked like a poor attempt to recruit you, in reality, I hoped that you would read it for the warnings it contained."

Bill spoke up quietly at this time, "Welcome back mate. I hoped that blood would turn out thicker than water." Quickly the remaining siblings welcomed Percy back.

Harry was glad to see the Weasley family whole again, and could tell that Hermione was bursting with happiness as well. When the meal was over, Mr. Weasley looked at his pocket watch and decided it was time for the students to head back to Hogwarts. With the announcement made parents hugged their children and walked them to their portkeys.

"Now children we will see you in a few weeks, I expect to hear nothing but praise on your good behavior. Please try to make your father's job just a tiny bit easier." Mr. Weasley said with a chuckle.

"We will." Ginny and Ron replied.

"Harry do tell Remus when you see him that I expect him at work as soon as your holiday is over." Mr. Weasley grinned.

"Yes sir." Harry smiled back.

They each grabbed hold of the port key and with a jolt found themselves back in the great hall.

* * *

Their grouplingered around as the students began to head back to their dorms. Ron and Hermione began to slowly wander up and Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table and smiled at Ginny. "I just wanted to tell you tonight that you are beautiful."

Ginny blushed before sitting down next to Harry. "Thanks Harry, I was a bit nervous tonight, so that means a lot. I didn't want people to think that dad didn't have at least one good looking kid."

Harry laughed and stood up, pulling her with him. "Yeah I guess one is better than seven. Course I think even Hermione may claim that the lot of you are pretty good looking. Did your mum fight Bill's pony tail much?"

"She about had kittens, she was so upset he wouldn't cut it for the ceremony. The only reason she didn't poison him in his sleep was that he agreed to take out his earring for the ceremony. Honestly, I think she doesn't realize that he's all grown up." Ginny said while leaving the great hall.

Harry squeezed her hand and brought it to his lips. "Why didn't Bill come with us on the Portkey?"

Ginny shrugged. "He left the school earlier today. I think it was to keep mum under control. Dumbledore would have let me and Ron go with him, but dad insisted we arrive with the rest of the students. Ron thought mum made him come home to make sure the twins were respectable looking and not carrying any contraband with them."

Harry imagined Fred or George tossing a dung bomb during the ceremony. "That may have been good thinking."

When they arrived at the portrait of the fat lady, Harry gave her the password with a bit of a bow. She curtsied back and swung open. Ginny smiled once the portrait closed asked, "What was that all about?"

Harry winked at her. "Can't a guy be dashing once in a while?"

Ginny thought about it briefly. "I suppose so but perhaps you should use a bit of that Potter charm on me good sir."

Harry smiled and twirled an imaginary mustache, before catching Ginny into a dip and kissing her smartly. When he finally righted her he asked, "How was that fair maiden?"

Ginny stood up on her tip toes and kissed both corners of his mouth. "That was better, good sir, much better. Goodnight" With a gentle hug she left him at the base of the stairwell and climbed the stairs to her dorm.


	16. A Bell Of A Ball

The characters and places in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own a 2 year old and a 2 month old.

Perhaps I can trade?

**Chapter 16 – A Bell of a Ball**

Harry, Neville and Ron sat on their beds looking at the row of dress robes hanging neatly pressed in a row. They had 2 hours before meeting the girls and could simply not think anything to do. No snow outdoors meant there could be no snowball fights. Lunch was hours ago and with the Great Hall closed off; food was not much of an option anyway. Harry perked up suddenly. He had a load of socks for Dobby to deliver for Christmas. Something to do and an excuse to leave the dorm, perfect.

"Ron, Neville, heading to the kitchens to spread some holiday cheer, care to join me?" Harry asked.

A quick nod from both sent all three boys racing down the stairs and out of the common room. As they whirled by Harry could not help but notice not a single girl was in there. Harry sighed and thought how much work it must be for a girl to get ready for these occasions.

Once out of the tower the boys slowed down to a walk. They knew Mrs. Norris would be about and running in the halls was still forbidden even if classes were not in session. Harry noticed that Neville kept up with no problems anymore. Passing a few Hufflepuff first years took Harry aback when he noticed how much the three of them had grown over the seven years they shared together.

Ron reached the pear first and with a bit of a tickle the door swung open. Neville was accosted by a house elf practically begging for him to try a tart or twelve, while Ron was forced into a nearby chair to taste various dishes of puddings and pies.

Harry dodged a hopeful looking elf and headed toward the excited Dobby. "Dobby I have a Christmas gift for you. You can open it now if you like." Harry said with a grin.

Dobby wiggled with excitement, but faltered. "Harry Potter is kind and wonderful, but presents can only be opened on Christmas Harry Potter sir. Dobby must wait till then."

Harry frowned a bit. "I had hoped to see you open it, Dobby and this year I'll be going home for the holidays." Harry thought for a bit. "Dobby would you be able to visit me on Christmas? You would need Dumbledore's permission to go of course."

Dobby bounced happily again. "Yes Harry Potter sir, Dobby knows where Harry Potter will be going for Christmas and Dobby will be able to come and open presents there. Dobby does not wish to be bold but does Harry Potter plan to remain at Hogwarts once school is over?"

Harry smiled at the small elf. "I'm sorry Dobby, after school lets out, I will be a full fledged Wizard and will need to get a job and live at my own house."

"Dobby wonders if you will live with your muggle family again Harry Potter sir?"

"No Dobby, I plan to find a place of my own in the Wizarding world. Of course it will need to be heavily guarded and warded to make sure its safe." Harry tried to picture his own home, but it seemed a bit fuzzy.

Dobby became still and his ears quivered. "Yes Harry Potter sir. Dobby knows that the Potter family must remain safe. Dobby will see you at Christmas Harry Potter. You and your friends need to go now though; we elves need to finish setting up the ball."

* * *

Harry frowned a bit while heading up the stairs with custard and a sandwich he was given by the elves. Was Dobby acting strangely? Harry didn't understand why suddenly Dobby was curious about his living arrangements. Harry asked Ron and Neville what they thought the little elf was going on about.

"Well Harry, Dobby has been fond of you since your second year. Following you around, helping you out, feeding us, giving you presents. Really he hardly acts like a real house elf." Ron said logically.

Neville pressed his lips together tightly for a moment. "Harry I think Dobby doesn't want you to go away. Dobby works for the whole castle but seems to feel as though he serves you specifically. Like fifth year when only he would clean our tower because of Hermione's hat debacle. Maybe you leaving will make him sad. Or heck maybe he wants to serve a family again."

Harry nodded for a moment. "I could ask Dobby over Christmas if he would take wages from me after school is out. Then he can come home with me and stay. Do you think he would really want that?"

Ron grinned. "Ask him. He'll tell you what he wants if that's it. He's the oddest elf I've ever seen, can't imagine him saying no."

The boys climbed through the opening into the common room and decided that they put off the inevitable for long enough. With a sigh and a shrug the three boys trooped up the stairs to change into their robes.

* * *

Three freshly showered, brushed and neatly dressed gentlemen walked into the common room to face inspection. Ever since the ball their fourth year, Pavarti and Lavender took it upon themselves to go over every inch of any Gryffindor daring to attend a social function. When asked once by McGonagall why they have chosen to do this, Pavarti would shrug her shoulders and glance over toward Ron and say quietly, "Hate to see our house embarrassed by a shoddy dresser."

After nails were inspected, hair brushed again, lint and hair magically removed, robes refastened, stains and stray threads removed, the two girls declared the entire male population of the tower presentable. Two 3rd year boys had their robes removed and magically resized and the color charmed to change to something more suitable and complimentary to the robes of the girl they were escorting. If any stranger were to arrive at this moment, they would be surprised at how many usually scruffy boys were looking well mannered and charming.

Colin Creavey set up his newest magical camera on a tripod near a Gryffindor banner and began to take pictures of each couple as the girl came down the stairs. Lavender remained on scene to do any last minute Robe charms if the pair clashed.

Most of the younger girls came down first and the common room began to clear out slowly. Colin assured several students who were bringing girls from other houses that he would take their pictures near the main doors of Hogwarts.

Neville headed out with a band of younger boys who were heading to Ravenclaw tower. The 7th Year Prefects had agreed that instead of a huge crowd of people crowding the doorway of The Great Hall, looking for dates, the boys from any mixed house pairing would go to the entrance of that common room and wait for the girls to come out.

Harry opened the Portrait hole and allowed a few dozen girls out to join their own male escorts. The Fat Lady had the plan explained to her and would announce the names of the gentlemen in the hall so the girls would not have their exits spoiled.

Finally the older girls began to come down. Ginny had been the last of the 6th Year girls and stepped down to meet Harry. Colin smiled at the pair and gave Harry a thumbs up when he said he wanted several copies of this picture.

Harry smiled at the lovely picture Ginny made in her pale green robes. They seemed to shimmer in the firelight of the common room. The robes were edged in a dark green that matched Harry's robes perfectly. While normally Ginny wore her hair down and loose today it was pinned up with small ringlet curls falling down her neck and framing her face. The only adornment she wore was a beautiful white lily behind her right ear. Harry was speechless.

They posed for their pictures and waited for Ron and Hermione to have theirs taken. Colin agreed that later he would take a big group picture.

Ron and Hermione also seemed a perfect match. Ron's robes were a dark blue with silver threads shot through the material while Hermione wore silver robes of silk with blue silk piping. Hermione also wore her hair up in a soft French twist, with a few wisps of hair falling down her cheeks. The boys followed another group of older Gryffindors down to the ball below.

* * *

The Great Hall was filled with students milling about and sitting down at smaller, round tables. Even these tables had been pulled away from the center of the room, leaving a large area free for dancing. The staff table was gone and in its place was a stage with a band setting up their equipment.

After meeting up with Neville and Luna, the six stood in line for Colin to take their group picture. Even Harry smiled while watching the young Creavey in his element. Ron then took a picture of Colin and Dennis with their dates for the evening.

Neville found a table for the group of them to sit at, and after helping the girls with their seats, they each ordered their dinners and enjoyed an amusing conversation. The group was laughing and feeling great by the time the band was ready to perform.

Dumbledore stood up and faced the assembly of students. "My I have your attention please?" He began slowly. As the room began to quiet he smiled and continued. "I'd like to thank you all for attending our Holiday ball. It's always exciting to see our young people continue these traditions while enjoying themselves so fully. This year we are pleased to have a wonderful band come to perform for us, may I present Harpy's Secret."

The room filled with applause and couple began to file out onto the floor. Harry had heard a few of this group's hits on the W.W.N. while staying with Remus over the summer. The band soon filled the room with its band of beating, pulsing music.

Harry waited till the music slowed a bit before asking Ginny to dance. Ginny smiled and with a nod, stood to join him. Harry held her hand tightly and led her out onto the dance floor. Holding Ginny close they began to sway slowly with the music. Ginny closed her eyes and laid her head on Harry's chest. Harry smiled down at her. She seems so small like this. He thought to himself. Harry pressed a kiss on her forehead and led her in small slow circles along the dance floor.

* * *

The evening drew to a close. Slowly the groups of students headed back to their dorms. Tomorrow was the train home for the holidays. Harry paused near a suit of armor and kissed Ginny. While it started so softly, just a brief touch of lips, both relaxed and held each other tightly and the kiss deepened into something more. Harry could feel the love he had for Ginny express itself through that kiss. Harry held on tighter as he could actually feel love radiating back from Ginny. Finally both pulled away from the kiss and stood there stunned.

"Wow." Was all Harry could say.

"Wow." Ginny agreed in a daze.

The pair walked silently through the portrait hole, each deep in their own thoughts. A whispered goodnight and they parted for the evening.

**Author's notes:**

To everyone who has reviewed my story this far, thank you. Your input and thoughts have kept me writing. Sometimes I need that added push. For those who are interested, chapter 26 is completed. I promise these Author's notes will be few and far between always.


	17. Sweet Silver Bells

The characters and places in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own a 2 year old and a 2 month old.

Perhaps I can trade?

**Chapter 17 - Sweet Silver Bells**

Harry glanced at the Hogwarts express pulling into the station. This was the first time he was going to ride it to go away from the school for a winter holiday. It felt odd for him to be leaving the castle with the other students. Harry was glad to be seeing Remus again though. He knew that the holiday season was rough for him without his friends, and no family of his own.

Harry climbed aboard and joined his friends in the first available compartment. Ginny followed him in and sat by his side. The train pulled away from the depot quickly since the students rarely packed more than school bags for the trip home.

"Harry, don't forget Snape wants you to bring back a bit of Moony's blood." Ron reminded him.

"Professor Snape." Hermione corrected automatically.

"Whatever, I'm on holiday and it's not like I'm taking any of his classes." Ron countered hotly.

Ginny and Harry looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Before you two get in a row about it how bout we play some exploding snap?" Ginny mentioned.

Harry pulled out the deck and with a quick shuffle passed out the cards to begin the game. The game kept them occupied through most of the train ride to Kings Cross. They all seemed a bit worse for wear due to one explosion or another. When it came time to disembark, Harry grabbed Ginny's bag and carried off the train for her.

"Harry, remember your promise. I expect you and Remus to come over for Christmas dinner. Even Hermione's parents will be coming." Ginny stated.

"We'll come, I promise. Miss me?" Harry asked teasingly.

"Yeah, but don't get all big headed about it, the Burrow is still a small place and Percy will be home for the holiday." Ginny giggled.

With a wink Harry walked over to Remus and gave him a hearty hug. "Let's go home Remus."

With a nod Remus led him to the exit.

* * *

Walking in to Headquarters made Harry feel odd. The last time he had come for the holidays was when Mr. Weasley had been attacked during his fifth year. Harry swallowed hard and closed his eyes to the brief pain that came with the memories of that holiday. Sirius decorating the house elf heads. The tree and the festiveness that only came once Mr. Weasley was certain to recover. Harry looked at the wall that old Mrs. Black's portrait had hung screaming curses. In a strange way he missed it, since it was one more symbol that no remaining Blacks lived in this residence.

Harry sat down in the main room and sprawled on the couch near an undecorated tree. Remus assured that Harry was quiet but not distressed, sat across from him an overstuffed recliner.

"I would have decorated the tree before you got here but I thought that we might decorate it together with some of the smaller children who are still remaining here over this holiday." Remus said quietly.

"Actually I'd like that Remus. It will make it feel like a family Christmas that way. Do the kids have presents?" Harry questioned.

"Honestly Harry, I'm not sure. Their parents have been working so hard to rebuild their homes and lives. We have about eight children under eleven. Most of them are toddlers. It's been hard for them to be uprooted from their homes at this time as it is." Remus looked at Harry's concerned face before asking, "Perhaps we can do something?"

Harry nodded and looked at the tree remembering each Christmas at the Dursleys, before he had his first real Christmas at Hogwarts. "Remus if you have a list of ages and names, I think I know what I want to do for them."

"I'll write it down for you now. Can I help in any way?" Remus asked curiously, while filling out a piece of parchment.

Harry thought about it, before smiling a truly Potter smile. "Why yes Remus I can think of something you can do that will make this a wonderful Christmas for them all."

Remus took a step back. "Harry, that smile reminds me too often of when I'd end up at the receiving end of a prank of your fathers."

"Remus, I'd never do anything to hurt you, I hope you know that?" Harry replied indignantly.

Remus groaned. "Now I know this isn't going to be good." Remus sat back down in his recliner holding out the parchment. "Your list Harry."

Harry gave Remus a pat on the back soothingly. "You'll be fine Remus, just a bit jolly."

Remus roared as Harry ran laughing out of the room.

* * *

Dear Mrs. Weasley

I'm sorry to write asking for a favor on such short notice since  
I'm not sure how quickly this can be done, but I need to ask. We  
have eight kids here who may not have such a great Christmas  
because of the war. I was hoping that you could make them each  
a Weasley jumper for the holiday. I know how much work these  
probably take you, but Christmas to me always means so much  
more after getting one of these. They always make me feel safe  
and loved. With this letter, I am sending you a list of the kids  
with their ages. Please owl back if you can do this, I will gladly  
supply whatever you need to make these if you send me a materials  
list.

With Love

Harry

P.S. I and Remus are looking forward to dinner at the Burrow!

Harry sent this letter off with Hedwig as he began to compose the next letter.

To the Proprietors of Weasley Wizard Wheezes

My dear gentlemen, having myself witnessed your kind and gracious  
hearts in the past I have decided to call on you for a favor. Along  
with this owl, I am sending a list of names and ages for children in my  
care for the holiday season. I would ask that you purchase each child  
a small toy or plaything that has not been enhanced by you two good  
fellows, as well as a few more tame items from your fine establishment.  
When I see you both for the festivities at the Burrow this holiday  
season I will pay you back for both the items and the time and trouble  
you put into securing them. Your generosity in this matter will not  
be forgotten.

With sincere regards

H.J. Potter

Harry laughed and set down his quill and thought about it. Toys, pranks and jumpers, is there anything else that these children will need to have a Happy Christmas. He knew that the Order members will be planning their own feast for the families that remain for the holiday. Clothes and other items just seem too practical. Every family used a charmed suite of rooms that they were able to decorate to make them feel more like they were at home. There had to be something else he could do to make these kids have a wonderful holiday.

While Harry thought about it, he sent off his letter to Fred and George with an order owl. He glanced down at his desk to look through any mail he got while at school. Remus had explained that financial letters and statements would never be sent to a student at school or to a minor staying with Muggles. The goblins at Gringotts, would forward all the statements directly to a point Dumbledore set up for all Order mail, and it would be collected by a member and after testing for jinxes and curses, would be brought to headquarters by a member.

Harry opened the latest statement and nearly fell off his chair. With the money his parents and Sirius left him he was very wealthy indeed. He could easily buy every member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team a new broom. Harry smiled as he imagined the whole team outstripping their opponents. His smile faltered as he remembered his second year when Hermione told Malfoy off after his father bought brooms for the Slytherin team. Harry sighed and accepted that it would be better to win with talent rather than expensive brooms.

Harry thought back to the problem at hand. Maybe he should write Hermione about the situation. Maybe she could think of something that he was missing. With quill in hand and a fresh piece of parchment he began:

Dear Hermione

I just wanted to send you this letter before your holiday got too  
hectic. We have some kids here that have wound up homeless  
due to the war and will be spending their Holiday here. I was hoping  
that you could think of something I could do to make their holiday  
a bit better. I asked Mrs. Weasley to knit them each a jumper and  
sent Fred and George in search of toys and pranks that are of course  
age appropriate. Help me find something else that will make their  
holiday just a bit better.

Thanks for everything

Harry

Harry found another Order owl and sent his letter off. As he began to activate the shredding charm on several outdated statements he wondered what he could do with some of that money he inherited. He knew that after he graduated this year he would need some new clothes and some business robes. He looked over a pile of school robes from last year that were still lying in the corner of his room. His mom's wand was still in the drawer of his desk, and the floor was littered with stray parchments and old letters. Even Dudley's old clothes were piled up near the doorway. Harry had forgotten that Headquarters no longer had a house elf, not that Kreacher had ever been much help, and without Mrs. Weasley to order them about, rooms were no longer remaining neat and tidy. Perhaps Dobby would be willing to start sooner, if he agreed to work for him.

Harry grabbed all the old clothes and threw them in a laundry bag and headed down to the kitchen. He figured the old robes could go to a second hand shop and Dudley's old clothes would make scraps for anyone who wanted them. Glancing at a muggle style calendar on the wall of the kitchen, Harry noticed that the first day of the full moon occurred the day after Boxing Day. He could collect the sample and send it to Snape the next day. That way Snape could start doing whatever he needed to as soon as possible.

Three little kids ran in from the back room, knocking Harry over.

"Sorry Mister, we didn't think anyone would in here." A squeaky voice piped up.

Harry stood up leaving his load on the floor and looked at his guests. "No problem, and your name…?"

"Jenkins sir, this is me mate O'Hara, and me little sister Meagan." The bigger boy said with a swagger.

"Blimey Jenk, that's Harry Potter. He owns this place. I heard me mum mentioning it to Kurt's mum." Little O'Hara said in shock.

"I thought you were in school Mr. Potter?" Meagan said quietly.

Harry grinned. "I was Meagan but I came home for Christmas. I wanted to spend it with everyone here instead. And guys call me Harry ok? I mean we all need to live here right?"

"Yes sir" The three kids chorused before hearing someone's mum calling, and running out of the room.

Harry left the ragged clothes in a pile next to the sink and carried the robes out to the dining room. He would give them to Remus to take to Diagon Alley on his next trip.

Harry went back up to his room to wrap the remaining presents. This year Harry wanted to find the perfect present for everyone. Once up in his room he noticed Hedwig was back from the Weasley family. Harry opened the scroll.

Dear Harry

Those poor dears. Of course I would be delighted to make jumpers  
for the lot of them. I'll go to Diagon Alley in the morning and  
get a few extra sets of knitting needles. Don't be silly about paying  
for the yarn and such. I have plenty left over from all the jumpers I  
already made. I should have them to you on Christmas Eve.

All my love

Molly

Harry grinned. 1 down and 2 to go. He didn't have long to wait when an order owl slipped into his room silently clutching a letter from Hermione.

Dear Harry

Did you consider some board games? Muggles and Wizards both  
like to play various board games. Mum and I will go to a Muggle  
shop and pick up 8 at various age levels. I'll floo them over to Ron  
once I pick them up. Ron sent me Pig to use for the holiday so once  
I'm ready I'm sure Mr. Weasley will be able to set us up on the network  
for an hour or so. I'll owl Ron and see if he can buy a few chess boards  
and players for the older children and a few packs of exploding snap  
for the smaller ones. I've talked my parents into going to the Burrow  
for Christmas dinner. They seemed pleased to meet some of people I go  
to school with. I will owl you if I can think of anything else.

Regards

Hermione

P.S. Mum said she will send floss and toothbrushes for the  
kids, sorry it's a dentist thing.

Harry burst out laughing thinking of a dentist trying to pass floss off as a Christmas present. Still he had to admit it was kind of her to even offer to do it. So now the kids were getting games, jumpers and floss. Hopefully the twins wouldn't disappoint and there would be a reason for the floss. Harry heard a knock downstairs at the main door and wondered which Order member arrived. Going to the top of the stairs he heard the twins bantering with Remus.

"Oi Harry! We got the post you sent us." Fred bellowed up the stairs.

"Well just don't stand there my good gentlemen but let us adjourn to my room and discuss this at length. Little ears and all that."

George nodded and both twins bounded up the stairs and even cast a silencing charm in Harry's room.

"We welcome the chance at creating another generation of mischief makers. The ages leave a bit to be desired but perhaps this will give them the push they need."

Fred continued. "As for toys I'm sure we can find some toys like what us Weasley's found entertaining. Of course meeting your very specific standards."

Harry snorted. "Don't prank Christmas boys. That's all I'm asking. Now how much do you think I'll owe you?"

Fred took the opportunity to look affronted. "Ask you for money for buying a few presents? Nonsense."

George shook his head in disappointment. "After being our investor the least we can do is sponsor you're charity. Now we will be off. I need to go out and scout the toy stores."

Fred nodded in agreement. "I'll start wrapping up some pranks. Do you think the baby on this list will prefer canary crèmes or perhaps a skiving snack box?"

Harry shook his head. "Anyone under three years of age gets a chocolate frog. Only a chocolate frog, no crèmes, or potions or charms except those placed there by the manufacturer."

Both twins shook his hand before heading off. Harry had a funny feeling that they never actually agreed to any of his demands. He wondered briefly if any presents should be opened and checked for curses prior to disbursement.

With a sigh, Harry finished cleaning his room and placed the last wrapped present in his dresser before he headed down for his first dinner of the holiday.


	18. Twas The Night Before Christmas

The characters and places in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own a 2 year old and a 2 month old.

Perhaps I can trade?

**Chapter 18 – Twas The Night Before Christmas**

Harry spent most of Christmas Eve placing brightly wrapped presents in a red velvet bag by order of the children on his list. Harry transfigured the original list that Remus gave him into a Santa list, with each child's name written in gold script.

He was pleased to see the excitement the children held when helping to decorate the tree the night before. Even their parents seemed to relax and lose the strained look from their eyes. Harry joined in with the caroling and even chose the next song once or twice.

Harry pulled out all the stops for Christmas Eve. He had Remus collect all the necessary ingredients to mulled wine and spiced apple cider. Looking the parents over, Remus slipped a mild Cheering potion into the wine. Harry noticed a few parents looked under the bare tree with a look of guilt, but he didn't want to ruin his surprise by telling them that he took care of it for them.

A moan from the bathroom brought Harry back to the present. "Remus come out. It should fit fine. We did the engorgement charm perfectly."

"No I'm not doing this. I look ridiculous. I can't believe I let you talk me into this, surely Arthur or even Albus would be better for the position. I mean I'm a werewolf for crying out loud." The moaning turned into a whine.

"Santa, come out and deliver presents to good little boys and girls like a man. Otherwise I will tell all those kids that Santa's held up in the bathroom and they may break down the door." Harry smirked as the door opened up. "Good man. Now here is your list, and your bag of toys."

A very put out looking Remus Claus looked over the list and added Harry's name in black ink. Looking smug he turned to Harry. "That's coal for you young man."

Harry sighed in mock sadness. "But Santa what happened to goodwill towards men?"

Santa shook his head in mock severity. "Flew out the window when I had to dress in red velvet."

Harry shrugged. "It's for the children Santa. Now you coming down a chimney or do you plan to use the front door?"

"I'll floo in to the study once all the kids are settled." Remus sighed and grabbed his bag of goodies.

* * *

"Harry dear?" 

Harry jumped till he noticed Mrs. Weasley's head floating in the fireplace. "Yes Mrs. Weasley?"

"Harry we wanted to see if you and Remus want to open your presents at the Burrow tomorrow?"

"Sure Mrs. Weasley, I don't think it would be polite to do it with all the families here." Harry said after thinking about it.

She nodded and disappeared. Harry walked into the study and sat on the couch with a book.

"Hey Meagan?" Harry called over to the little girl sitting next to the fireplace.

"Yes Harry?" She asked.

"Get all the kids together who want to hear a story of Santa." Harry said smiling.

A few parents in the room frowned at this while Meagan ran out of the room screaming for the others.

"Harry don't you believe you are being a bit cruel. We can't possibly give them any sort of Christmas. This story business will only break their hearts when they get nothing from Santa tonight." Kurt's mum seethed.

Harry looked livid. "Listen Mrs. Kurt's mum. I would never do anything to hurt these kids, and I don't appreciate the suggestion that I would anything to make this Christmas anything less than memorable." By now the waves of anger coming off Harry were tangible and even the bravest parents were sitting down nervously. "I suggest you all just stay where you are and enjoy the bloody story!"

Kurt's mum was almost in tears and sat down quickly next to her husband. Immediately Harry seemed to feel the kids coming back into the room and sat in his chair smiling. "Ok kids gather around the tree while I start the story."

The kids piled at Harry's feet and he began reading to them from 'Twas the Night Before Christmas.' When Harry described the reindeer landing on the roof, children gasped to hear sleigh bells on the roof. Even the parents seemed startled.

Harry playing along said, "Whatever can that be?"

Suddenly in a whoosh of green flames Santa Claus appeared in the fireplace and stepped out with a huge sack. "Ho Ho Ho." The bearded man rumbled in greeting. "Look at all these children sitting so nicely. I better check my list and see who here gets presents."

The parents sat in shock as this replica of a story book Santa opened his pack and his list. "Why gracious me. How can so many good girls and boys live under the same roof, why only one of you seems to be on my naughty list? Maybe next year Harry you will be better behaved towards your guardian and can be on my nice list."

Harry blushed a bit from the teasing. "Yes Santa, I'll try."

Santa Claus passed out presents for each child. The games Hermione found excited the children by being muggle games almost as much as the Wizarding toys enthralled each child by being exactly what they always wanted. Even a 1 year old bounced excitedly when given a chocolate frog card to look at. Harry shook his head laughing, when he saw that either Fred or George charmed the card to be a Weasley family member. By the time Santa left the house with a tap to his nose and charm to make it look like he went up the chimney, the children were wearing warm jumpers over their pajamas and were showing the muggle games to their parents so learn what instrucktion booklets were for.

A few of the mums cried in happiness after watching their little ones, whose last few months had been so hard, run and squeal with fake wands that would turn into parrots, or cuddle dollies that magically would only stop crying if the owner came and gave it a cuddle.

Harry quietly stepped out of the room and walked toward the kitchen. He was blocked by several parents who each took the moment to hug him; Kurt's mum leading the party. "Harry you are such a good man, you did something tonight that none of us can ever repay you for. I apologize for my outburst earlier; I was very much out of line."

Harry gave her a quick squeeze and stepped back flustered from the praise. "It wasn't much ma'am; I didn't even do all that much just asked a few friends to help them out. Thank the Weasley's and Hermione. They did all the real work."

The grown ups smiled and patted him on the back while Harry now blushing a Weasley red, scrambled towards the kitchen. Sitting at the table was slimming down Remus.

"Why Remus! It's not healthy to lose weight so quickly; people may begin to believe you've been ill." Harry finished with a laugh.

Remus cuff Harry on the arm playfully. "Listen brat, I heard some weirdo came and visited while I was on my crash diet."

Harry pretended to think on this for a moment. "A weirdo dressed in red with a fetish for small children. Why yes I do recall a stranger fitting that description just strolling in like he owned the place and passed out some items. Really, you'd think headquarters would have better security."

Remus laughed till he had to hold his sides steady. "What time are we heading over to the Burrow tomorrow?"

"Mrs. Weasley said we can go over there to open presents so I figure if we get you slimmed down respectably, probably first thing. I don't want Ron to open my present till I'm there to see it."

Remus nodded before shooting Harry a big grin. "After tonight's performance you owe me big."

Harry laughed. "I may have scraped together a bit of change to buy you something decent."

Remus tousled Harry's already wild hair before giving him a little shove toward the door. "Go to bed or Santa won't bring you anything."

Harry shouted back once he made it to the door. "I'm already on his naughty list, remember?"

Remus' laugh followed Harry all the way up to bed.

* * *

Harry curled up under his covers feeling sleep begin to overtake him. With all the work he and Dumbledore had been doing since the start of the year he hadn't had any problems clearing his mind to nightmares. Harry closed his eyes one last time before wishing his mum, dad and Sirius a Happy Christmas, wherever they are.

* * *

Author's Note:

For any that wonder about Mrs. Kurt's mum, I swiped that bit from Bill Engvall. Sorry but I can't help finding someone refering to a parent by their child's name absolutely hilarious.


	19. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

The characters and places in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own a 2 year old and a 2 month old.

Perhaps I can trade?

**Chapter 19 - Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas**

Harry woke in a start when screaming and laughing children ran past his room. Christmas Day, Harry thought to himself happily. Harry headed to the bathroom for a quick shower and to get dressed before he and Remus left for The Burrow.

When he opened the door to his room the sight he beheld was hilarious. The kids had toys everywhere in the hallway and were running from game to game, ignoring the calls to breakfast by an irate dad. Harry swooped down and captured a struggling Meagan onto his shoulder. "Last one down to breakfast has Basilisk breath."

Holding Meagan by her legs with her tiny fists beating his back, Harry ran down the hall jumping games and dodging toys. Halfway down the stairs Meagan began shouting that the others were gaining on them. Harry scrambled over the banister and jumped down the last half of the stairs, beating the kids by a few feet.

"No fair Harry you cheated!" Shouted O'Hara.

"Hey I carried Meagan, fair is fair." Harry said smugly.

When the kids were all seated around the large table Harry went upstairs to find Remus. Harry heard the shower in Remus' room running, so he wandered back to his room to bag up all the presents he was taking over to The Burrow. While standing next to his dresser Harry heard the pop of a house elf.

"Hey Dobby, Happy Christmas." Harry said patting the elf on the back happily.

"A very Happy Christmas Harry Potter sir." Dobby returned.

Harry saw that Dobby was holding the gift Harry had given him the afternoon of the ball. "Go on Dobby open your gift."

Dobby bounced excitedly seeing all the pairs of mismatched socks and several different neon colored T-shirts. "Harry Potter is most generous. Dobby is grateful for Harry Potter's thoughtful gifts." Dobby sobbed happily.

Dobby's poorly wrapped gift to Harry seemed to be a long sock that was too wide at one end and way too narrow on the other. "Thanks Dobby. It's very lovely, but how do I use it?" Harry said confused.

"Dobby made Harry Potter a broom cozy sir. Dobby thinks it should protect Harry Potter broom from dust and dirt sir." Dobby said bouncing.

Harry grinned. "Thanks Dobby, I'll put it on my broom as soon as I get back to the castle." Harry shifted for a moment before deciding to ask Dobby outright. "Dobby I know that you enjoy being freed from the Malfoy's, but I was wondering something."

Dobby nodded confused. "Harry Potter was great in freeing Dobby from a bad family sir. Dobby thinks Harry Potter is wonderful sir."

Harry blushed a bit and wondered how to ask. "Umm Dobby, would you mind or would you prefer to come and umm work for me?" In a rush Harry added. "I'd pay you of course Dobby; you wouldn't be a slave or anything."

Dobby burst into a fresh batch of tears. "Harry Potter wishes Dobby to serve him and keep his secrets. Dobby would be honored to call Harry Potter master."

Harry smiled with relief. "Dobby you don't need to call me master just Harry is fine, I mean we are friends."

Dobby hugged Harry's leg tightly. "When does Master Harry wish Dobby to start?"

Harry gave Dobby a hearty pat on the back. "Well, school ends in June and as soon as it's over I'm sure Dumbledore will allow you to come with me. I don't think students are allowed their own house elves."

"Dobby was wondering sir? Would Master Harry also let Winky come with Dobby sir? Winky is needing Dobby sir." Dobby said while twisting his shirt a bit.

Harry wasn't sure he was ready for Winky's sadness but maybe working for a family again would make her feel useful. "Sure Dobby, Winky will also be welcome in my home if she wishes to come with you. Of course now I need to figure out where I want to live."

Dobby stopped bouncing. "Master Harry, Dobby thought you lived here since Sirius Black gave you his house?"

Harry nodded. "He did Dobby but after school I would prefer my own place instead of Order Headquarters."

Dobby nodded and once Remus came to Harry's door, Dobby went back to Hogwarts with a loud pop.

* * *

Harry and Remus walked from Headquarters till they reached a deserted parking lot and Remus summoned the Knight Bus. With a hot chocolate each, they settled into a couple armchairs up the middle deck. They were the third stop and arrived at the Burrow in 20 minutes.

Harry waved as the Knight Bus jerked out of sight and Remus and Harry took the long driveway path to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was up and making breakfast when the two arrived. A hug and Happy Christmas later they both found themselves on the receiving end of mountains of food and heady conversation.

Mrs. Weasley said briskly. "I'm glad I could help those children Harry dear. It must have worried those parents senseless to try to pick up their lives and still try to give the little ones a good holiday. Why Arthur and I had many a Christmas we weren't sure if we would be able to pull it off. At least we always had the Burrow over our heads. Of course the Ministry will be by at the first of the year to rebuild parts of it and to tighten security."

Harry turned to Mrs. Weasley. "Why do they need to rebuild it? What's wrong with it like it is?"

Mrs. Weasley blushed. "Well since it's the Ministers house they need to straighten it up and extend some rooms. They said something about creating a few new wings for visitors and family and security Aurors to stay in ad keep whoever is here safe. They seem to think when Arthur is at home he is at greater risk. I wouldn't worry Harry. It was that or we would need to move to the Government suites at the Ministry and I prefer to have my own house around me."

Molly filled a pitcher of pumpkin juice and set it on the table as a silver car pulled into the yard. "Harry go out and help the Granger's with their things dear. I'm sure they must be hungry with all that driving."

Harry got up from his place at the table before running out to wish Hermione and her parents a Happy Christmas. Harry and Mr. Granger carried in presents while Hermione asked how the kids liked the muggle games. While Harry set the presents down next to the tree he had Hermione laughing about the scene in the hallway.

Mr. Granger laughed at the race to breakfast, and kissed his daughter's forehead at her smart idea.

With all the racket downstairs, it didn't take long for the sounds of racket upstairs and soon the kitchen was filled with a tidal wave of red headed chaos. Breakfast was noisy and happy with food passed and well wishes spread. Mr. Weasley arrived just after his children and plied the Grangers for bits of muggle trivia.

Mr. Granger offered to get Mr. Weasley a muggle cellular phone so he could call the Granger's whenever he needed advice or suggestions on how to handle a muggle situation. Mr. Weasley offered to get the Granger's on the floo network without registering them so it could be a secret escape in case of emergency or they wished to talk to or visit their daughter.

Both men seemed to really enjoying helping the other, and Arthur shared his story about the stitches he received. Molly shook her head while Mr. Granger explained how Muggles used the devices during a normal medical emergency. Even Molly couldn't fault the theory, but still felt the practice to be barbaric.

* * *

At last the breakfast dishes were washed and put away and the adults allowed the children to go and open their presents. With a whoop and a wave of a wand each set of presents stacked itself into a pile at the owners' feet.

Ginny had suggested they take turns opening gifts but was quickly shot down by 6 older brothers. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger silenced the boys and Arthur opened his presents first.

Arthur got a several new robes from his wife, while his children chipped in to buy him a real dragon hide briefcase. Harry had given him a new Eagle Feather quill and Hermione had found the perfect stationary in a muggle shop. Mr. & Mrs. Granger had taken it to be engraved with the Weasley coat of arms. Mr. Granger even had a stamp made of the Weasley coat of arms, for Arthur to use to make wax seals.

Molly received a charm necklace from Arthur with a single charm that when held would show a picture of their wedding day. Molly burst into tears and hugged her husband tightly. Her tears continued as each of her children had their own charm added to the chain. Each charm showed the child at their birth and would Morph into the latest image of them. When she had eight charms on her necklace, she opened the gift from Mr. and Mrs. Granger which contained several muggle cookbooks, and Remus had picked up a set of German kitchen knives, which he charmed so they would never need sharpening. Molly said they looked nice in their own wooden block on the counter. Hermione had given Molly a hat she knitted herself. Molly declared it was a wonderful hat and vowed to wear it during these cold winter months.

Harry felt odd when she reached his gift. He suddenly wasn't sure it was appropriate. Molly opened the box and smiled at the picture Colin took the night of the ball with Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron. She placed it on the mantle and was about to set his box aside when she saw something sparkle in the bottom. Moving the tissue to the side Molly gasped and pulled out a ninth charm. She held it in her hand and saw a picture of Harry from 1st year and a current one. Molly looked at Harry while tears filled her eyes.

Harry blushed and looked at the ground. "Ever since my own mum died, and I came back to the Wizarding world I always felt like I was a son to you too. I just wanted you to know."

Molly jumped up and held Harry tightly. "Oh Harry, I may not be your real mum but I love you as much as any of my other children.

A few Weasleys sniffled at the scene in front of them and Mrs. Granger cried into her handkerchief. Fred finally broke up the tension by accusing his mum of dating the milkman to get a black haired Weasley. Everyone had a good laugh at this and the Grangers began to open their gifts.

The Weasley family had gotten them a tidy professional looking owl, with gold and tawny feathers. They loved it immediately and Mr. Granger called him Memo. None of the Wizards got it, but Hermione and her mum laughed at the joke. Harry had ordered a nice set of matching cages so they could keep him around if they were at work or at home. He could fly and stay at either location as he was needed. Hermione knowing of the gift in advanced had given her parents each a book on owls. For her father there was Wizard Owls and Posting Etiquette, and for her mum was Caring for Owls, Understanding habits and behavior. Both her parents were avid readers and were excited to take Memo home. Hermione made them promise to write her first.

Hermione opened gifts from her parents and was grateful to see a few new outfits and a silver watch. From the Weasley parents was a jumper in a dark blue with a gold quill on the front. Dozens of cookies and treats were in a large tin to take back to Hogwarts. The twins had given her a bottle of ink that would be invisible unless the intended recipient was reading it. Ginny and Harry had gone in together and gave her a large leather bound book. The cover said, My Memories, By Hermione Granger. She opened the books blank pages and looked forward to filling them. Finally she opened the small box Ron gave her. The small velvet box made her gasp and look up at him, and when she opened it she ran over to Ron and held him tightly.

"It's the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen Ron, thank you so much."

Ron smiled happily and helped her put it on. "I had it charmed to protect you. I want to keep you safe."

Hermione kissed his cheek, causing several Weasley brothers to whoop and whistle. She sat back down by her parents and watched chaos when it came time for everyone else to open their presents. With everyone wanting to be next Arthur put his foot down and declared Remus to be next. Seven groans ensued from his red headed progeny.

From Mr. Weasley, Remus got his first paycheck. He laughed that his boss would wrap it. Mrs. Weasley had made him a thick black jumper with a shaggy gray and silver wolf on the front. He was in shock after opening a gift from all three Grangers. At Hermione's suggestion they gave him a small fuzzy black puppy. Remus looked speechless.

Hermione piped up, "We didn't want you to be alone during the full moon and we know that even without Wolfsbane you wouldn't attack an animal. He's a true mutt Remus; we haven't been able to figure out his breed at all."

"He's beautiful." Remus replied hoarsely. "He'll grow up to look like Sirius."

George patted the puppy's head. "Well part of your pedigree solved mate, Snuffles is your daddy."

Harry looked at the puppy; it did look like a baby Sirius. Instead of making him feel worse about his Godfather's death, the puppy seemed to bring more healing and closure.

Remus must have agreed as he pulled out his wand and transfigured the puppy's red bow into a red collar with a gold tag that read Padfoot.

Applause rang out and little Padfoot yipped proudly. Remus was so busy playing with the puppy he forgot about the last of his presents. The twins, wanting their turn, quickly turned his attention back to the situation at hand.

From the twins came an overflowing file folder that could only have been stolen from Flich's office. The title read Marauder crimes and suitable punishments. Remus shook his head and laughed at them. "You two went back to Hogwarts for the purpose of stealing my permanent detention record?"

Fred shrugged. "We also wanted to add a few new products to Filch's most hated list."

George nodded. "Mrs. Norris may be a bit paranoid for a few weeks but I assure you that will wear off."

Percy, Charlie, and Bill had gotten together and found him a muggle T-shirt that said Howl at the Moon. He set down the shirt and looked at Harry. "Well?"

Harry looked innocent. "Well what?"

Remus crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't play dumb Potter I want my present."

Harry acted like it suddenly dawned on him what Remus was after. "Oh that. Umm I wonder where that went."

Ginny chimed in before either could continue this line of questioning. "Oh Harry just give it to him. He put it behind Ron."

Ron reached behind him and put a box in front of Remus. "Remus, this is from Harry me and Ginny."

Remus opened it and found a painted glass figurine. It contained a wolf howling up at the moon, along side it a bear of a dog joining the mournful call, and a large stag looking in to the night sky in agreement. "Thank you guys, this means the world to me." Remus wiped his eyes on his sleeve before saying brightly. Who's next?"

* * *

Splitting up Christmas. Forgive me but this chapter was beginning to run a bit long. 


	20. It´s Beginning to Feel a lot like Christ...

The characters and places in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own a 2 year old and a 2 month old.

Perhaps I can trade?

**Chapter 20 - It´s Beginning to Feel a lot like Christmas  
**

Remus wiped his eyes on his sleeve before saying brightly. Who's next?"

Everyone looked around. Bill took the moment to unwrap his first present announcing that he was the oldest.

The other Weasley children groaned with such vigor that it was assumed by everyone that this was a typical decree.

Bill punched Charlie in the arm for the dragon skin wand holster. He hugged his mum and dad for the sweets and jumper. From the Grangers he received a Muggle book on the history of pyramids. Bill thought it would be great to see what Muggles thought of the tombs. Remus gave him a few Defense books he had found helpful. From Percy we got several different inks that would change color if the message was a good or bad one.

Hermione and Ron bought him a grading quill that could be told the answers and would check papers on its own. Harry and Ginny got him a snowglobe that blew sand around a pyramid. It had a charm that kept the sand blowing without having to shake it. Ginny told him it was in case he got lonely away from Egypt. The twins present was opened warily. A skiving snack box – teacher's edition. Bill raised his brow in puzzlement.

"Not to appear clueless but why would a teacher want to skive off a class?" Bill asked George.

Fred replied. "Not for teacher's to skive off, rather antidotes with their own side affects. If you can guess which prank the kid is using you pick the antidote. If you guess correctly their symptoms will disappear."

Ron frowned. "Your ruining your pranks so teachers can catch you in lying about being sick. The kids won't be happy."

George laughed at Ron's disgruntled look. "Lad never forget we are pranksters to the core. We said a new symptom. We have Hermione to thank for it. If the teacher guesses the right illness then the symptoms are replaced by a spotted message on the owner's face. It says 'I'm sicker than I look.' Teachers who buy the boxes only need to promise that the message on their face is punishment enough."

Bill was laughing already till tears were falling freely. "You have my word. I'll let the teachers lounge know about the product. How long does the message last?"

Fred looked at George who opened a small black muggle notepad. "24 hours from when the original product was taken. If it's not tampered with. Each attempt to remove it or to cover it magically will cause the message to get ruder and last another hour."

Even Hermione was laughing now. "You guys are awful."

It was Charlie's turn and he didn't waste any time. With a flick of his wand all the wrapping paper was removed from his presents. Everyone laughed at his method and Charlie held up each present as the giver announced it as their purchase. A quick hug and thanks for the jumper and cookies from his mum and dad. He thanked the twins for the dragon shaped fireworks. From Percy he received a charmed scroll that he could write home on and the writing would appear on a scroll in the kitchen. Charlie liked this idea since his last owl was eaten by an angry dragon last year. The Granger's had gone to a curiosity shop and found a statue of what Muggles thought a dragon to look like. This particular figurine showed the dragon looking into a crystal ball. Ron fell off the sofa laughing. He gasped for air and told everyone, "Put some glasses on it and it could be Trelawney."

Everyone took and closer look and anyone who had taken Divination agreed. Charlie found the book from Hermione about Healing charms for dragon burns helpful. Ron and Harry both chipped in to get him a new dagger, while Ginny had given him polish for his dragonhide boots. Remus had given him a dragonhide duffel bag to carry his more valuable possessions while in Romania.

Percy was quick to announce he was next oldest. He opened the package from the Granger's first since they were guests. They had given him a book of Muggle quotations. Remus was next with a money pouch that would only let him pull out money from it. Hermione and Ginny had found a Muggle fountain pen that was charmed to have the ink dry immediately. Percy thanked them profusely since he hated smeared ink of important documents. Harry and Ron had found a wristwatch that could not only tell time, but would tell Percy if he was late for a meeting.

From the twins he was more wary then his brothers. They had decided Percy needed a rubbish bin for his desk, that would cause any paper dropped in it to go up in flames, that way nobody could spy on him and dad. Percy seemed to make a mental note that perhaps it would be best to keep it away from his desk just in case a stack of papers fell in. His parents gave him two jumpers with a joke from his mum about the green one was last years. The fudge was laughed at and Percy traded it for Charlie's cookies. Percy joked, "I think I've had enough fudge to last a good long while mum." Harry laughed at dignified Percy making a pun.

Bill and Charlie had decided to give his brother a copy of the Weasley family ring. This was normally only given to the oldest heir but Bill had decided that each Weasley child would get a copy of ring on their 21st birthday. Since Percy had been indisposed on his birthday Charlie had suggested to make it a Christmas present instead. Harry only now noticed that Arthur, Charlie and Bill were all wearing the same ring. The gold band was old and looked like it had gone through many generations. The Weasley crest was cut around a red stone that he couldn't identify. Harry saw the tears in Percy's eyes as he slid the ring on for a perfect fit.

Charlie saved him from speaking. "Percy now you are an adult Weasley. Wear the ring and the name well."

Percy gave a nod, and thanked everyone.

The twins being twins took the moment to open their presents together. This year the jumper's had www on them instead of their initials. Both young men ran over to their mum and kissed her soundly on the cheeks. With their mince pies firmly out of reach of their older brothers, they opened the present from Remus and found a leather-bound book of various pranks and jokes played by the Marauders. George's eyes went wide as Fred skimmed through a few pranks that would make perfect additions to the store. From the Grangers they received a few ledgers to keep track of their profits and expenses. Once Mr. Granger showed Fred how to use the ledger they became quite impressed with Muggle accounting systems.

From Bill and Charlie had gone to Mr. Lovegood's print shop to have business cards printed with their names on them. Percy had found matching card holders, so they each could carry a batch with them when they went out. Ginny and Harry picked out matching Muggle T-shirts that said I'm the sexy one. Hermione and Ron had come with them and couldn't resist getting them sweatshirts saying I'm the smart one. They had used their friend Dean Thomas to draw the Weasley Wheezes logo on the back and to stencil in their names across the shoulders and over the logo. The twins thought they were great and decided to wear them at work instead of robes.

Ron grabbed his first present hurriedly. Harry knew waiting for his turn had been torturing him this whole time. He bit into a small cake before opening the jumper. Harry laughed as Ron groaned spraying Ginny with crumbs. "Why maroon mum why?" Ginny dusted herself off in disgust and moved farther away from her brother. Ron swallowed the bit of cake in his mouth before thanking the Grangers for the round ball with black spots. Harry could tell Ron wasn't sure what the ball was for but knew to be polite about it. Harry decided to help his friend out. "Wow Ron you needed a new football. You and Dean lost your old one in October."

Ron looked blank for a moment but it quickly dawned on him this was for a Muggle game. "Of course Harry. I'd forgotten I'd lost the ball, Dean must have thro..err kicked it into the forest." Harry noticed that he had been corrected by a kick from his sister.

The Granger's looked pleased that Ron enjoyed their gift and Ron shot Harry a look before opening the gift from Remus. Inside was a nice pocketknife similar to the one that Harry had been given from Sirius. Ron looked at several blades before putting it away to open his gift from Hermione. She had found him a nice linen shirt in a blue that looked like it would fit him perfectly. Mrs. Weasley smiled and told Ron she would put a charm on it to prevent it from wrinkling. Ron gave her a hug before reaching for the gift from Ginny. Inside was a professional broom servicing kit. Ron thanked her before pulling over Harry's gift. Harry grinned knowing that Ron would love his gift. Ron whooped for joy when he pulled out a Chudley Cannon jersey. "Thanks mate. I'll wear it during all my games."

Harry cuffed Ron in the arm before Ron started to open the gift from all his brothers. Ron frowned that they all chipped in to get him a present until he opened the box and promptly passed out. Harry looked into the box and found a Firebolt.

Bill smirked at his unconscious brother. "If he wants to play professional Quidditch he needs a professional broom."

George poked his brother in the ribs a few times as Fred sat his mum back down. "He's fine mum and will wake up in a bit in the meantime let Ginny open up her presents."

Bill agreed. "Harry is family not a guest and he's only been family for seven years, I would say that makes him the youngest Weasley."

Mr. Weasley laughed and nodded to Ginny to start her gifts. Harry smiled and gave her a nudge. "Hurry up, I'd like to get to mine before next Christmas."

Ginny threw Harry a smirk while slowly unwrapping her first gift from her mum and dad. Her jumper was a vivid purple but she was used to that by now. Her tin had been filled with all her favorite cookies. The Granger's gave her a lovely set of pearl earrings and a matching choker. Hermione had gone to her element and found a book with popular hair styles and the charms to get them to work. Ginny giggled while looking at a few pictures before pulling the gift from Remus out of the pile. He had found a charmed bud vase that would keep any flower inside it alive and in bloom for a month. She smiled fondly at Remus and thanked him for the gift.

Her brother Charlie and given her new Quidditch pads and Ron got her a training Quaffle. Bill decided on a silver picture frame that you could place multiple pictures in. The frame would then display each on top for five seconds before switching to the next photo. Percy gave her a collar for Athena that had protective runes etched in the metal. Fred and George gave her a new back pack with a special hidden compartment, where she could hide anything from anyone.

Ginny thanked her brothers and picked up Harry's present. He had wondered why she waited to open his last, but was kind of glad she did. When she opened the box and saw the necklace she began to cry and hug him in a hug Molly Weasley could be proud of.

"It's charmed to keep you safe Ginny. I don't want anything to happen to you again. Do you like it?" Harry asked nervously.

"Oh Harry, it's so beautiful. I can't believe you and Ron could keep these a secret for so long." Ginny hugged him again before pushing him away. "Well don't just sit there, open your presents."

Harry helped put the necklace on Ginny before opening his jumper from Mrs. Weasley. His treats were rejoiced over and a few consumed before everyone yelled to get on with it. The Grangers thinking back to the summers of food shipments had given him a large box of sugar free candies and cakes. Percy, Charlie and Bill got him a new trunk with a few compartments similar to the one Mad Eye Moody used. No compartment was big enough to be a room, but it had a bookcase for all his school books, a small closet to hang up his robes and a shelf for shoes, and another compartment gave him cubby spaces for cauldrons and other equipment he had. Harry thought this would come in handy as opposed to using knobby socks to keep his stuff apart.

The twins in grand form had decided that Harry needed a prank variety kit. Harry wondered what he was going to do with a portable swamp but was gracious in accepting the generous gift. Hermione gave him a book on invisibility charms. Harry found Ron had gone all out and had given him a case of chocolate frogs. Harry laughed out loud over the amount of frogs he had eaten since knowing Ron. Ginny's gift surprised Harry to no end. It was a simple bracelet in pewter with his name engraved in the back. On the front was written 'Memororis Clueo Amanter.' Harry knew this meant remember me fondly. He put the bracelet on and looked around. "Remus, did you forget someone?"

Remus smirked. "Brat, your gift is leaning against the wall." Remus pointed behind Harry.

Harry glanced at the gift curiously. It was tall and wide but not very deep. Harry kneeled in front of it and pulled the simple brown paper off the front and gasped as green eyes met green and a male voice said softly, "Hello Harry."

* * *

Before anyone reviews with a comment that I messed up the last line, read the next chapter. :)


	21. I’ll Be Home For Christmas

The characters and places in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own a 2 year old and a 2 month old.

Perhaps I can trade?

**Chapter 21 - I'll Be Home For Christmas**

"Dad?" Harry whispered in disbelief. Harry broke contact with his mum and looked over at the voice that had come from her side. In front of him stood a portrait of his parents. It was clearly a Wizarding portrait, since both his mum and dad were nodding and smiling at him.

"Oh Harry, Happy Christmas." His mum said with a bright smile on her face.

"Harry I thought you could hang this up at Grimmauld Place and talk to them whenever you want." Remus said even as the rest of the Weasley's and Granger's moved in for a closer look.

Harry closed his eyes briefly at the burn of tears. He smiled at everyone and introductions were made. Once that was out of the way Harry looked at Remus in confusion, not sure if he was to sit and chat or follow everyone to dinner. Remus looked at his watch and suggested he stay put for a bit while everyone helped set the table.

Molly bustled the family away before calling to Harry, "I'll call you when we're ready for you, good seeing you again Lily, James. Your son is a good man."

Lily wiped a tear from her eye. "It's hard to believe my son is a man already. You look so much like your father dear."

Harry nodded, used to hearing that. "Mum how is it possible that you and dad are aware of everything that's going on? Do you have all your memories?"

James hugged his wife to his side before sighing a bit. "No son, not all our memories. Remus is good but he wouldn't have them to access. Usually enchanted paintings are made while the subject is living. They can then take the memories directly from the subject. We only have whatever Remus could remember about us or read from old letters and such."

Lily saw the disappointment in her son's eyes and continued. "But we will remember everything we see or hear from now on, and will be here for you at least in this form."

Harry smiled a bit at this and nodded his head. "Well I guess I should ask where you want to be hung? Mum I'm not sure putting you up in the boys' dorm would be appropriate."

Lily blushed at the idea. "No Harry, I believe I've seen enough male adolescence in my time without embarrassing you and your dorm mates. Remus said that you have a house that is just begging for a few good paintings."

Remus popped his head in the room. "Lily with James in the picture, good wouldn't be the word I'd use to describe you two. I would pick gaudy myself."

Lily laughed as her husband threatened to come out of the frame and show some werewolf the meaning of good art.

Remus shook his head with a smirk before turning to Harry. "Supper Harry, we'll find them a nice place to hang once we get home and you can chat more. I think Dumbledore could even hook them up into a photo so they can travel back and forth like Sirius' uncle."

Harry said his good-byes reluctantly, before heading into the big dining room. After taking his seat across from Ginny and next to Ron, a Weasley sized feast began in earnest.

* * *

Late into the evening the families began to separate. The Grangers left for home with hugs and invitations to return whenever they wished. Hermione had quietly kissed Ron goodbye on the porch before Fred and George began to catcall and shout. It took Bill turning them into bookends to end the noise and blushing going on.

Molly put them on either side of her cookbooks and helped Harry and Remus pack up their presents to go home.

"Mrs. Weasley, are you going to leave them like that?" Harry asked curiously.

Mrs. Weasley smiled and nodded. "Of course. It's hard to get a matching set like that." Seeing the look of horror on Harry's face she laughed. "I'll have Bill turn them back after you and Remus have gone home dear."

Harry smiled and gave Mrs. Weasley a hug before slapping Ron heartily on the back. "See you on the train back."

Ron gave Harry a playful push toward Ginny. "You two may want to say goodbye outside." Ron gestured toward his mum's cookbooks. "You don't want either of them coming around before you're done."

Harry and Ginny walked outside hand in hand while Mrs. Weasley shooed all her curious children into the sitting room. Harry noticed for a change that only Ginny was turning pink. "Thanks again for the bracelet. I think its great Gin."

Ginny nodded and pulled Harry into a hug. "I almost got silver but was afraid that Remus could be hurt by it. I love my necklace Harry; I want you to know that."

Harry hugged Ginny back before tilting her chin upwards and placing a soft kiss on her lips. Ginny's soft brown eyes slowly fluttered closed and Harry felt her returning his kiss. Both stood pressed together before a tap from the glass parted them suddenly.

"Ginny come in it's cold out there. Harry, Remus and that pup are waiting for you." Mr. Weasley said laughing at the dismayed look on the two youth's faces.

"See you on the train Harry." With a quick peck on his lips Ginny quickly dashed through the door her father held open.

Harry blushed looking at Mr. Weasley. Arthur having once been in the same spot as Harry, gave him a pat on the back. "It's alright son. I've been there before." Mr. Weasley laughed a bit before continuing. "Seems your dad did too. Must be something about a red head."

* * *

Headquarters got a new mascot at the front door. James enjoyed pestering everyone coming in asking for passwords and left more than one member baffled about suggestions that the house was booby trapped against anyone who did not have the correct password. Only Lily threatening to make him share frames with Mrs. Black kept James from getting any worse.

All the members loved Lily. A few who knew the couple during the first war were happy to share more of their memories to help broaden their scopes. This helped Harry who enjoyed spending time telling his parents everything that went on with his life and would even share some of his plans for the future when he was sure they were alone.

Dumbledore even agreed to come the day before school started and to enchant his photo so he could let them move from this portrait to school if he needed them or to pass messages. James teased Lily about the boy's dorm but Lily would just ruffle his hair and comment that her son would protect her from big scary boys.

Sometimes Harry thought that his parents picked on each other like Hermione and Ron. He was glad to know that soon he would be able to take them with him. He was also glad that they would be here so that Remus could also speak to his old friends.

The children at headquarters loved Lily and James. Lily enjoyed helping the kids with any problems they had and the boys enjoyed helping James come up with crazier passwords. James would often reward them with secret passages or anything he thought they would enjoy. James even helped them find the stash of cookies Mrs. Weasley sent the day before.

* * *

During all of the excitement, Harry remembered to follow Remus to the room he used for transformations the first dusk of the full moon. "Remus I need to ask you for something." Harry said quietly.

"Harry I'd like to help you with anything you need but I only have a few minutes. Can this wait till tomorrow?" Remus said glancing at his watch with a frown.

"Honestly, no. I need a vial of your blood from today." Harry saw the odd look pass over Remus and plunged forward quickly. "I'm not trying to be weird or curse you or anything. Snape wants some to see if he can make your potion work better for you. Please?"

Remus stared at Harry not quite believing him but rolled up his arm and asked for the vial. With an incantation he picked up from a healer, the vial was filled and sealed quickly. Harry thanked him before running up to Hedwig and sending the vial back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Remus watched Harry open his truck the next morning. "Looking forward to going back to school?"

"Not really. Just looking forward to being done with this year. You ready to get rid of me yet?" Harry asked saucily.

Remus threw a shirt at Harry to add to his bag. "Of course. Since you came back Mrs.Weasley's cookies barely stretch through the day."

Harry tried to look hurt. "I'm a growing boy, ask everyone. How could you deny me wholesome snacks? That hurts Remus."

Remus threw the remaining clothes at Harry. "A dozen at a time brat is not a snack, and unless you're planning to grow as wide as your cousin I wouldn't suggest using growing as an excuse."

Harry sighed a mock sigh. "You're a cruel man Remus. Just for that my first owl home goes to Mrs. Weasley to tell her of sudden decree that Grimmauld place is going on a diet."

Remus looked horror stricken for a moment. "You wouldn't."

Harry looked him dead in the eye with a smirk. "Try me."

Remus raised his arms in surrender. "You win, just leave our food alone or Headquarters would be filled with rioting members starving for table scraps. Then what would poor Padfoot eat?"

Harry looked down to the puppy in question who seemed to always be within three feet of Remus at all times. "Fair enough. But only for his sake. I'd hate to be accused of starving the dog."

Padfoot barked in reply and dragged one of Harry's old shoes from under the bed with a hopeful expression. Harry nodded his head with a wry smile. "You can have it, mutt."

Remus shrunk Harry's trunk and the three of them walked downstairs to the living room. All the Order members living there were around and everyone wished him a safe trip. A Portkey to Platform 9 ¾ later and Harry soon found himself on his way back to Hogwarts with all his friends laughing about their great holiday.

Harry agreed with Neville later that this was the best Christmas ever.


	22. How Do You Spell Relief?

The characters and places in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own a 2 year old and a 2 month old.

Perhaps I can trade?

**Chapter 22 – How Do You Spell Relief?**

"Aughh." Yelled Ron in frustration as he opened the Daily Prophet at breakfast.

"Another article?" Ginny asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Apparently they want to continue talking about Minister Weasley and his 'Prolific Family' like we number in the hundreds." Ron drank his pumpkin juice in large gulps while Hermione pressed a kiss to his temple.

Harry shook his head and held Ginny's hand. He knew they were both annoyed by the constant media attention. Apparently over the holiday Ginny and Ron had been featured degnoming the garden. The article also contained a how to section, in case anyone in particular wished to use their methods. This had frustrated the family to no end and Mr. Weasley had Bill come home over a weekend to help make the Burrow unplottable. Bill even added a few curses to the perimeter that would make anyone unwelcome quickly aware of their lack of an invitation. Harry suspected the twins got their deviousness from the eldest Weasley brother.

Ginny read a letter from the twins to the group.

Ginny,

We hope the school year is going well and that you are doing your best to  
uphold the Weasley honor and cause as much mischief as possible.  
My esteemed brother would like me to also mention that while these  
less than savory news articles had invaded our home life, they have  
managed to help WWW in ways unknown to us till recently. Business is  
booming little sister. Our only hope is to keep our supply up enough to  
meet the demand. Our investor will be pleased to notice a sudden influx  
of gold in his account at a certain banking industry.

Please do your best to keep Ron off the straight and narrow. We think that  
all that responsibility may have gone to his head.

Ta for now little sister

Gred and Forge

"Investor? I didn't know that someone invested in their joke shop." Neville asked in confusion.

Ron smiled and shook his head a bit. "It's probably some boring old rich stiff, getting his kicks out of some adolescent pranks."

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron. This caused Ron to continue his train of thought on how 'some people just seem to have too much money to know what to do with.'

Harry looked down at his own letter from a few kids left at Headquarters. Most of the families that had been there at Christmas had moved on to their own homes. The parents had made it a point to tell any incoming families that Harry enjoyed letters from the kids. This last batch reminded him that he needed to go to Hogsmeade and buy more candy to send to them.

Harry glanced up from his own post when he heard a fist slam against the table. Neville looked furious and he was visibly shaking.

"Neville everything alright?" Harry asked quietly.

Neville shook his head. "It's too crowded here can we go upstairs to our dorm?"

Harry and Ron nodded and jumped up to follow. Harry squeezed Ginny's shoulder when he saw she also seemed concerned about whatever Neville was upset about.

* * *

Neville shouted the password at the Fat Lady and she swung open in a huff, muttering about poor manners in today's children. 

Neville dived through the hole and ran up the stairwell, heading to the 7th year dorm. Harry and Ron were hard pressed to keep up. When Neville threw himself onto his bed, Harry and Ron sat on their trunks and waited.

"Gran wrote me today to inform me that she was _dissatisfied_ with my choice in career and potential bride." Neville said with disgust.

Harry and Ron looked at each other. Harry ventured carefully, "Does she have any say in either?"

The wince that came from Ron told Harry that it was the wrong question to ask.

Neville slammed his fist into the mattress. "She's matriarch of the family and as I'm the last Longbottom heir, I seem to have a duty to marry into a more respectable family than the Lovegoods. She has informed me that I need to take care of this embarrassment before it becomes public knowledge and to see my Head of House for a job more suited to my station."

Harry looked a bit flustered. "Aren't we fighting a war against that very thinking?"

Neville snorted. "Harry the war is about accepting Muggle born witches and Wizards are capable of performing magic. Some of the oldest families willingly accept they are capable, just not for _their_ family to marry into."

Harry looked at Ron who shrugged. "The Weasley family is pureblooded but we've got plenty of Muggle born relative's that have married in over the years. Bloodlines aren't important to us."

Neville frowned up toward the ceiling. "Gran is different. Since mum and dad got… sick, she has been obsessed about our family remaining in her words pure. I mean Luna is a pureblooded witch. It's just her family is eccentric."

Harry felt bad for Neville. It seemed like a hard position to be in. "What can your Gran do to you? She can't prevent you from being married can she?"

Neville lay still on his bed and thought about it. "No since me and Luna are waiting till after she graduates from Hogwarts I'll be of age to make this choice for myself. Gran can remove me from the family tree, or she can just disown me from my inheritance, which I would need to start my own greenhouse. She could also be rude to Luna and her family which is unfair to them."

Harry thought about it for a bit. "Neville, do you love Luna enough to give up your family and inheritance?"

Neville nodded. "I love her enough to give up everything I have Harry, but how can I support her if I can't make enough money and Gran disowns me."

Ron chimed in. "Neville, my parents raised all of us on my dad's old ministry salary. I'm sure Luna will eat less. You can always work at one of the bigger greenhouses and save up your Galleons till you can set up your own."

Neville seemed to calm down hearing this. "You think I can do this guys?"

Harry and Ron nodded at once. "I'll be sure to buy all my apothecary supplies from your greenhouse Neville. Heck I think you'll be so brilliant that even Hogwarts will only buy their plants from you." Ron announced with conviction.

Ron glanced up at Harry suddenly and mouthed 'Investor.' Harry saw the clue and chimed in. "Maybe you could even get an investor like George and Fred. Heck with all the pranks they make they could probably need a great source of raw material and be willing to invest in you themselves for that reason alone."

Neville sat up and seemed to be thinking hard about everything they spoke about. "I'll owl them later this evening, and if they are willing to help then I'll owl Gran and tell her how I plan to do things. I love Luna and she loves me, Gran will just need to accept that."

Ron and Harry cheered Neville on before announcing it was time to head off to classes if they didn't want to be late. With a nod they agreed to meet at lunch and send the owl to the twins.

* * *

During Potions Hermione asked Harry what happened at lunch but with Professor Snape in a foul mood, he promised to tell her later. Unfortunately Professor Snape saw the exchange and took 20 points from Gryffindor and told the pair to stay after class. 

Draco managed to knock Hermione's book bag off a desk as the rest of the class cleaned up and left. Harry and Hermione scrambled to throw everything back in her bag while Professor Snape stood and watched. "While I do love watching a pair of Gryffindor student scramble about on the floor, I don't have time for it now." Harry flushed red while Hermione picked up the last quill and placed her bag upright on the floor. Professor Snape then continued. "I wanted to take this opportunity to tell you that your misguided attempt to assist certain werewolves seems to be paying off. I have made a few modifications that I believe may counteract the cursed disease entirely." Looking at their grinning faces he added sternly. "But it's too early to get your hopes up. It will still take several months to brew. Then I need to test it on your flea bitten friend. Now as I have work to do and assignments to grade I suggest you leave at once."

Harry and Hermione ran out of the room and agreed not to mention the results till Snape was sure it would work. It seemed to them the fewer people who knew about the potion the less likely of Remus finding out before it was ready to test.

* * *

That evening Hedwig flew off to deliver letters from Ginny, Ron, Harry and Neville. Harry and spoken to Ginny and Hermione on the situation and agreed that Harry should invest in Neville through the twins if they weren't interested or unable to fund Neville themselves. Harry had no problems in even giving the money to him outright but the girls told him that would be the quickest way to damage his pride and he needed the confidence that would come with partnering with Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. 

Neville walked away from the Owlery and headed towed the Ravenclaw tower. Ginny and Harry walked Ron and Hermione to the library before heading outside for a quiet walk together. Harry enjoyed these walks. They would walk around the lake and talk about their day or what they hoped for the future. Sometimes they would laugh over past events. Occasionally they walked hand in hand deep in their own thoughts.

Harry was deep in thought over how it must feel to know your family would try to pull you away from someone you love. 'At least my mum and dad would have been happy with Ginny if they were alive.' Harry thought to himself before coming to a complete stop. Ginny took a few more steps before she saw Harry completely still, except for his heavy winter cloak billowing around him.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Ginny asked walking back to him.

Harry slowly began to smile as if a light had been turned on and he could suddenly see clearly. "Yes Ginny dear I'm fine."

Ginny smiled at his term of endearment and walked over as he began to laugh. Harry reached for her and pulled her into a giant hug before spinning her around. Ginny laughed and hung on to Harry tightly, confused as to what made him so happy, but loving the twirling ride. Finally, when she was completely dizzy, Harry set her down on her feet and kissed a very breathless Ginny.

Ginny kissed him back and Harry pulled away from her reluctantly. "Ginny Weasley I just want you to know that I love you."


	23. By The Book

The characters and places in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own a 2 year old and a 2 month old.

Perhaps I can trade?

**Chapter 23 – By The Book**

Time at Hogwarts seems to find a way of slowing down and speeding up unnaturally. To Harry Christmas seemed to just happen, but now with the final Quidditch match against Hufflepuff coming before the end of the month, and N.E.W.T. exams only a few months away, spring seemed to be rushing towards summer.

Normally on an early April Saturday, Harry could be found outside with his friends or sleeping in, but today he was going over a letter he wanted to get sent out. That he wrote a letter wasn't uncommon, however, the recipient was. Harry and decided to write his Aunt Petunia. Harry glanced over the parchment one last time while waiting for the ink to dry.

Dear Aunt Petunia,

I apologize for the long delay in writing you. My seventh  
year has been very hectic so far. I've been doing well in my  
classes, and hope to do equally well on my final exams. I'm  
dating a wonderful girl named Ginny that I hopeI can introduce  
to you at some point. You've met her father and a few of her  
brothers my fourth year, but I hope you don't hold her brothers  
against her. She looks a bit like my mum with dark red hair,  
but her eyes are a soft brown.

The Head of my House at school told me to let you know to  
expect a notice for my graduation. I asked her to respect your  
wishes and she said you should receive it regular post in a  
few weeks. I hope if it's not any trouble, you can make it.

I'm including with my letter a photo of me and my friends at  
a visit to the local village. It's just a regular photo and there  
isn't anything odd about it. Ginny is the one standing next to  
me. Her brother Ron and his girlfriend Hermione are standing  
closest to the tree and on the other side is my friend Neville  
and his girlfriend Luna.

I hope to hear from you

Your nephew

Harry

With a final check to make sure there was not hint of anything magical in the text or in the photo, Harry address the envelope and placed a muggle stamp in the proper corner. Remembering all the stamps Mrs. Weasley had placed on the letter a few years ago, Harry didn't want to upset his Aunt with anything unusual.

Harry closed the envelope after putting the muggle photo inside. He had Collin Creavey snap the picture on the last Hogsmeade visit. Although most visits had students dressed in various combinations of wizard and muggle dress, this particular picture showed his group dressed carefully in casual muggle attire. Even the Dursley's would be hard pressed to find anything abnormal about this group of kids.

Harry took the letter to the outgoing muggle mail bin outside the Owlery. Harry knew this was used for children of Muggles who wanted to keep in touch with family and friends outside of school, but he had never used it in his seven years at the school. With that out of the way, Harry headed down to the great hall to join his friends for breakfast.

* * *

Harry walked over to the nearly deserted Gryffindor table. Luna was sitting next to Neville since it was Saturday and friends from various houses tended to join each other for their weekend meals. Even during the week, the seventh year Gryffindors always made an extra place for Neville's girlfriend, though she would usually spend those meals with her own house.

Ginny glanced up when he neared the group and smiled at him before moving over to give him a spot next to her. Harry grinned and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. Ron seeing this made gagging noises until Neville threw a biscuit at him.

"Where were you Harry? You got up ages ago." Ron asked.

"Wrote my Aunt. Guess now we see if she was serious about keeping in touch."

Ginny filled Harry's plate with various breakfast foods before responding. "I'm sure she'd be interested in what you're up to."

Harry gave a bit of a nod before turning toward his full plate. Since Hermione had not arrived yet, Ron and Neville were busy eating everything as though it were their last meal before a famine. Harry quickly joined them much to Ginny's amusement. Luna seeing the rapidly diminishing piles of food, quickly filled a plate for Hermione and took a second piece of toast for herself.

A few minutes of gorging later, and Hermione arrived. The boys swallowed hastily and began to slow down taking the time to chew with their mouths closed. They had faced too many confrontations about their eating habits to risk a blow up so early in the morning.

"Has mail arrived yet?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Not yet, but it should be here anytime." She replied.

"Expecting something?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "Mum promised to send Memo over with a few items I want for my studying. Exams are coming up and I want to make sure I have everything that I need."

Ron groaned. "More study guides? Hermione we will do fine."

Hermione sniffed and buttered the toast on her plate. "Ron I meant my old notes and some new bottles of ink I left over break."

Ron reddened a bit and with a soft, "Oh" went back to eating.

Harry nodded and reached for his pumpkin juice, but before he could take a sip Hedwig and a nondescript brown owl landed in front of him. Harry relieved both birds of their letters, and with a piece of bacon each, they took off again. Memo had landed in front of Hermione with a parcel, and Athena dropped something in front of Neville.

Harry opened the letter from the twins which simply read:

Harry,

Thanks for the offer but we need an herbal supplier badly.  
We will contact Mr. Longbottom directly and help establish  
him with our own funds.

Regards

F/G

The brown owl had come from Remus and the letter was a bit foreboding.

Harry,

I don't know what you've been up to but put a stop to itimmediately.  
Severus has owled me for a parent/teacher meeting to discuss your  
grades and whether you may not pass your potion exam. His letter  
also seemed to suggest that you aren't meeting expectations. He  
wants to meet with my this Friday, which if you own a calendar is  
the day of the full moon. He has agreed to supply me the Wolfsbane  
potion which is good since after this meeting the wolf in me may  
want to eat you alive. I hope for your sake this meeting is brief. I'm  
too old and tired to work up a suitable punishment for you, and as  
it is I need to take the day off, though Arthur is being fairly understanding.

Remus

Harry frowned at the note till he remembered the meeting he and Hermione had with Snape back in January. He must be ready to test the new potion on Remus! If it works, this may be the first full moon as a complete human since he was a child. With a fervent wish and a prayer, Harry hoped that this would work.

A gasp from Neville brought Harry's attention back to the table. Harry saw him staring at the letter in front of him. "Well? What does it say Neville?" Harry asked as soon as he saw the twin's logo.

Neville gulped and began to read in a weak voice.

Dear Mr. Longbottom,

We have received your letter regarding a partnership in a greenhouse.  
After a lengthy discussion between the shareholders of Weasley  
Wizarding Wheezes, we have agreed to help finance your company  
in return for being 10 shareholders in your company, and a contract  
with you to be the sole provider of any herbal products we need for  
our company. Once you see our ingredients list we will sit down  
and agree on a price list for these products.

For your convenience and to help you get started as quickly as possible  
we will begin building your greenhouse to your specifications, once  
you choose a site for us to purchase. We ask that you get back to us  
as quickly as possible with a blueprint and a site location so we may  
begin.

We hope that we can look forward to doing business with you once  
this school year is complete.

Regards

George and Fred Weasley  
Weasley Wizarding Wheezes

Everyone sitting around Neville clapped excitedly. Luna kissed him soundly before whispering to him, "You did it Neville. This is your dream come true. You're going to be so happy."

Neville blushed before shaking his head and saying quietly, "No Luna, we are going to be so happy, together."

Luna hugged him tightly and burst into tears. "Yes Neville, we will be happy."

Not wanting to break up the scene in front of him, Harry was thankful that Hermione asked the question they were all curious about. "So where will you build Neville?"

Neville smiled. "That's easy. There is a 5 acre farm outside of Hogsmeade that has been for sale since we started school. It already has a nice cottage on the land and will be close enough to the town for witches and wizards to travel to, but far enough that I can easily expand without crowding a neighboring shop."

Harry nodded and watched as Neville wrote a quick acceptance letter to the twins. He included the site he wanted to purchase, and a promise to work on the blueprints for the greenhouse. As Athena took off from the table, Harry was happy to see his friend getting everything he deserved. That is till an old gray owl flew down and dropped a red letter in front of him.

Neville turned pale but before he could run out of the hall the letter went off. Instead of the expected screaming, the voice was deadly quiet, which seemed so much worse.

"Neville Longbottom, expect my arrival by tea tomorrow.  
We need to discuss your little insurrection then."

The letter immediately burst into flames.

Hermione stared at the pile of ash before asking Neville, "Insurrection?"

Neville shook his head. "Gran is exaggerating. I'll smooth everything over with her tomorrow."

Ron put in an encouraging word. "Neville, it'll be ok mate. Just let her know your plans and she will see it your way."

Neville nodded jerkily and asked Luna if she wanted to go take a walk to the greenhouses to get some advice from Professor Sprout. She agreed and the two walked away holding hands, Luna resting her head on his shoulder.

"It will be ok won't it Harry?" Ron asked flushing.

Harry nodded, but before he could say anything Professor McGonagall walked up to the four remaining students. "Mrs. Longbottom only wants what is best for her grandson. She forgets that the boy she has raised for so long is no longer a small boy that needs her to make his decisions for him. He is a young man now, and she will see that the young man she raised grew up to be his father's son. Mrs. Longbottom will see that tomorrow I have no doubt. Now why don't the four of you find something safe to go do?"

* * *

On Sunday Harry and Neville walked down to the main gate to wait for Neville's grandmother. She arrived with a look that did not bode well for serious discussion. Harry had never seen Mrs. Longbottom look so furious before. As soon as tea was delivered to the small room off the great hall Harry took his leave and shut the doors behind him.

Ron handed him and extendable ear and the boys listened in silence. Before Mrs. Longbottom could begin her tirade of the importance of family lines Professor McGonagall walked by and gave them both detention and sent them up to Gryffindor tower.

Hours passed and Ron began to guess what was happening. Harry wondered if it was too bad he wasn't taking Divination again this year since a few of Ron's more outrageous ideas could make the gloom and doom Professor burst with excitement. Hermione put and end to Ron's ideas when he decided that she turned him into a fly and fed him to Trevor.

When the portrait finally opened a tired looking Neville walked in and sat in the first available chair.

Ginny looked at him concerned. "Are you ok Neville? How did it go?"

Neville sighed. "Well it could have gone much worse. I think by the end she finally saw that I wasn't going to let threats of being disowned stop me from my dreams. She will allow me to marry Luna without being disrespectful. She even said on her way out 'At least she's a Ravenclaw and not a Hufflepuff.' Gran is also not going to disown me and will come see my 'dirt farm' after I have it set up."

Hermione looked shocked. "Oh Neville she called it a dirt farm? How awful."

Neville shook his head. "She was just venting her unhappiness. She likes flowers. I figure I can line the outside of my greenhouse with all her favorites and she will be happy with it when she sees me established."

After a few more questions Neville headed up to bed and the other boys followed. It was known that Hermione planned to force more studying out of them and they wanted to go to bed before she remembered.


	24. On The Willows

The characters and places in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own a 2 year old and a 2 month old.

Perhaps I can trade?

**Chapter 24 – On The Willows**

Harry counted down the days till Friday. In classes his work seemed less thought out and twice Snape was able to take points from Gryffindor for mistakes in his brewing. Hermione was the only reason he didn't fail the potions outright. Bill Weasley pulled him aside after a class was over and dragged him over to his office.

"Ok what's going on Harry?" Bill said with a frown.

Harry glanced up as if he didn't understand the question.

Bill sighed. "You and Ginny have a fight? I know she gets her temper from our mum but I'm sure it will blow over…"

Harry interrupted. "Oh no nothing like that. Me and Ginny are fine."

When Harry didn't continue Bill started probing. "Hermione? Ron? Neville? Luna?" With each name Harry just shook his head. "Well Harry please enlighten me as to why you accidentally blew up a desk while working on shrinking curses."

Harry didn't want to explain about the new potion for Remus to anyone yet so thinking fast he latched onto the letter remus sent. "Umm Snape, err Professor Snape sent Remus a letter requesting a parent/teacher conference. He told Remus that he doesn't believe I can pass my N.E.W.T. exam."

Bill eyed him carefully and seemed to soften his stance a bit. "I'm sure Remus will understand if he knows you are trying your hardest. You can't be perfect in everything, and from what I hear in the Teacher's Lounge all your other teachers are very happy with your progress. If you are really worried about it I can have a talk with Remus to explain that to him."

Harry smiled but shook his head. "Thanks for the pep talk Bill, but I'll talk with Remus and I cause I'll see if Hermione can give me a bit of extra help to see if I can do better than Professor Snape gives me credit for."

Bill clapped Harry on the back and walked him out of his small office. "That's the spirit. Never let anyone tell you what your doing isn't good enough. Potions wasn't my strongest grade either, but I'll be willing to help if you need it too."

Harry nodded and after thanking Bill for his patience headed back to his own dorm. He didn't want to deceive anyone else about his sudden lack of concentration and thought he had a better chance of hiding out there. When he spotted Hermione on her way into the common room he pulled her aside to explain what was going on.

Hermione sighed. "I know we agreed not to get anyone's hopes up Harry but Bill is a teacher and I'm sure he would have understood."

Harry shook his head. "If we told Bill he would wonder why we hadn't told Ron or Ginny and he may let it slip to them. It's better to just hold off. Remus will be here tomorrow and it will be over then."

Hermione reluctantly agreed. "I suppose you have a point. However, since you dragged me into your little plot I will be helping you with your potions harder between now and testing. Whether Snape is making it up or not these last classes suggest you may be closer to the brink than either of us realize."

Harry laughed and agreed. After all he knew he needed a good grade to get into Auror training.

* * *

When Friday arrived Harry was full of nervous energy. He was barely able to eat anything and even Ron began to wonder if something was up. The Daily Prophet had several articles about the increase of people applying to be Aurors. Harry was glad to see people were looking to protect and defend the Wizarding world from the Death Eaters.

Mr. Weasley had settled into the position of Minister surprising well. While the paper still reported on the Weasley clan and the day to day goings on, The Quibbler and The Prophet were also reporting on the changes that could be seen in Ministry policy. Several laws had been passed including several to protect other magical beings. Harry's favorite was a bill that protected students from punishment if they used magic to defend themselves from a Death Eater attack. Mr. Weasley revamped the underage magic division to send an Auror instead of an owl to the scene to see to the well-being of the child.

But at the moment Harry was more concerned about the impending arrival of his guardian. While the guise Snape used was an effective cover for what was really planned, Harry wasn't sure if Snape's new potion would cure Remus. What seemed like it was a good idea now seemed to stretch into a fools mission.

Harry took the moment to glance up as Snape walked passed the Gryffindor table. Harry knew he was on his way down to his office to meet Remus. Hermione flashed Harry a look that told him to stay put but Harry couldn't stand the tension and ran out to the pitch till the meeting was over.

Harry pleaded with himself over and over that this was going to work while he was going through his paces on his Firebolt. Even flying did not seem to help sort out his emotions. When Harry landed Ginny was leaning against a post waiting.

"Harry, Remus wants to see you." Ginny said quietly.

Harry paled before swallowing and taking her hand in his. He walked her back to the front doors and she pointed him to an empty classroom before walking away.

'Well this is it.' Harry thought quietly to himself.

Harry walked quietly into the room and saw Remus was looking out the window with his hands clasped behind his back. Without turning to see Harry, he began to speak softly.

"I had a very interesting meeting with Professor Snape, Harry. It seems that a rogue group of Gryffindor students accosted him in his own classroom and convinced him to attempt a cure for a certain canine disease. He then accepted a few vials of blood donated by an unknowing werewolf and proceeded to invent this cure. Know anything about this?"

"Umm we did have an appointment." Harry muttered foolishly.

Remus Lupin turned slowly shaking his head at Harry. His eyes were full of unshed tears. "Well there is something to be said for good manners. I can't believe you guys went to Severus and convinced him to help me. He gave me the potion earlier and in a few hours I find out if it works."

Harry felt himself move closer to Remus. "Snape didn't know if it worked yet? I thought he said he found a cure."

Remus smiled at Harry and patted the young man on the back. "The results look very promising but tonight during the full moon we know for sure."

Harry nodded and felt silly asking but the words slipped out before he could hold them back. "You're not mad are you?"

Remus pulled Harry into a tight hug and ruffled his hair before pulling away. "Harry why would I be mad? You doing this for me tells me that I mean a lot to you and I do want you to know that you mean a lot to me as well. You may not be my son by birth but you are my son by choice."

Remus watched a myriad of emotions play over the young man's face before gesturing towards the door. "Want to go hit the kitchens for dinner? I don't know about you but I'm starving."

Harry nodded and walked with him down the hall. "Remus, can I stay with you tonight?"

Remus stopped and turned to Harry, his face a bit troubled. "I'd like that, but I'm not sure if I'm going to be safe yet, since this is my first full moon. Besides, I don't know if the potion will have any side effects, and I don't want to upset you if it causes me some… discomfort."

Harry nodded and they continued to walk down the hall together for a visit to the kitchens.

* * *

News quickly spread through the tower like wildfire that Remus Lupin was at Hogwarts to try a potion made by Snape. The house was divided as to the outcome; was Snape trying to merely poison Professor Lupin, or trying to kill him. Finally Hermione, in her best Head Girl voice, announced that Lupin was there to try a cure for Lycanthropy.

While the younger students had never been taught by him, the tales told by the upper years had given Remus a cult following. The younger kids believed him to be a anti Snape. The fact he was a werewolf only seemed to make him cooler in their eyes. The older students, however, were worried for their former professor. From fifth year up the students quietly studied on a Friday night, waiting for the news that their teacher would be cured of the disease that took him from teaching.

Hermione was ecstatic that the whole tower was doing their homework and set up older students to tutor the lower grades for any problems they might be having. Ron, Ginny and Neville were a bit put off by learning this from an announcement instead of as a group first. Harry was already feeling the strain of waiting and quickly grew tired of everyone asking him when he'll find out.

In frustration, Harry stormed through the portrait hole. Hermione looked as though she was about to stop him, however, Ginny placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder to stop her. Ginny nodded and Harry was grateful. Harry didn't want to blow up at his friend and he knew he was in no mood to be civil if she tried to make him go back into the common room. It was nice to know Ginny recognized his anxiety and headed off trouble for him.

It only took a moment to find Professor McGonagall. She was sitting at her desk grading assignments. She looked up and began speaking before he could say anything.

"I assure you Mr. Potter I will let you know the moment we know for sure the potion worked you need to be patient."

Harry slammed his fist into her desk sending a piece of parchment falling to the floor. "Professor, I need to make sure everything is ok. What if it doesn't work, or worse yet, what if it goes horribly wrong and he's dying. I need to know everything is fine. I need to be with him"

Harry saw the word no forming on his teacher's lips. He couldn't keep the tears from pooling in his eyes as he fell to the ground and put his hands to cover his face. He heard himself whisper. "Please, he's all I have left."

When silence fell between them, Harry slowly looked up at McGonagall and saw unshed tears in her eyes as well. With her voice a bit hoarse she replied, "Very well Harry, come with me."

* * *

It took them nearly ten minutes to reach the Astronomy tower classroom. When Harry stepped into the room he panicked when he saw that it was empty. McGonagall stood in the doorway to block his escape. "Mr. Potter, calm yourself."

"He's not here he must be in the hospital ward, something's gone wrong!" Harry shouted trying to get past his teacher.

"Harry nothing is wrong. If this was your first full moon since childhood, would you be in a classroom?" McGonagall said while pointing to the ladder leading to the observation deck.

Harry began climbing the ladder before pausing. "Thanks."

McGonagall began to close the door on her way out. "Your welcome."

* * *

Harry reached the top of the ladder and looked around before shutting the trapdoor. Even the deck appeared deserted. He turned around and as he bent to pull the door back open he noticed a figure sitting on a deserted gargoyle perch.

Lupin sat with his back against the castle and was staring at the moon in wonder. Harry was relieved to see that the potion had worked but didn't feel he should interrupt and began to leave. A soft voice stopped him

"It's a beautiful sight isn't it?" Lupin asked never taking his eyes from the sphere.

Harry felt a bit choked up when he answered. "Yeah, it really is."

Lupin gestured for Harry to join him and as Harry sat down, the older man put his arm around the younger man's shoulders.

Together both sat and watched the silvery orb cross the midnight sky.

* * *

On Monday Hermione opened The Daily Prophet while Harry, Neville and Ron were making bacon and toast sandwiches for the long walk to class. Ginny watched and rolled her eyes reminding them two flights of stairs was hardly a trip across the desert. Ron was about to reply when Hermione gasped.

"Oh my. How did she find out so quickly." Hermione pulled open the paper to the article in question

**Cure for Werewolves!**

**By Rita Skeeter**

Ladies and gentleman, finally a cure has been found for this  
horrible affliction. It seems that Professor Severus Snape from  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and renown Potions  
Master, has concocted a potion that when taken on the night of the  
full moon will destroy the disease altogether.

While Professor Snape has refused comment, it has been found that  
the test subject was an old schoolmate and friend, Remus Lupin.  
Sources believe that Professor Snape began to work on a cure 4 years  
ago after his friend was forced to resign his post as the Professor for  
The Defense Against The Dark Arts class also at Hogwarts.

Hopefully the Ministry will begin a mandatory program of collecting  
known werewolves and administering the cure before more of the  
population is harmed. While the Ministry has denied a comment  
regarding dispersal, they have announced that Professor Snape will  
receive the Order Of Merlin, First Class for his work.

Harry looked up to see Professor Snape reading the same article. Harry guessed he could even tell where in the article he was based on the clenched jaw around the part where he and Remus were friends and the smirk when he saw he was to receive The Order Of Merlin.

"Well Hermione I think you need to have a talk with your insect friend about journalistic integrity." Ron said with a bit of bacon in his mouth.

Hermione glared at the awful table manners but didn't comment on them instead she shook her head and said, "I wish I could but she registered herself last year to avoid another 'incident' with anyone catching her eavesdropping."

Harry stopped listening to the conversation between his two friends and instead focused on the happiness of knowing Remus was going to be around some time to come.


	25. A Running Start

The characters and places in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own a 2 year old and a 2 month old.

Perhaps I can trade?

**Chapter 25 - A Running Start**

April was coming to a close and that weekend was Gryffindor's final quidditch match of the season. Between the previous two games and the house points they had accumulated, it appeared Gryffindor would sweep the house and quidditch cups.

Harry had taken a page from Oliver wood's book, and had the team meet nearly every other evening. It took a threat with a Bat Bogey Hex from a certain redhead before he gave the team the last week off. (Though Ron suspected the pitch had been booked through to the match.)

Hermione had taken the quidditch lull as a sign the guys were ready to take their studies more seriously. Harry found the new study schedule to be on par with Hermione's desire that they read every book in the library prior to graduation. Ron kept turning various shades of gray whenever another book would be added to the table. Wisely enough, Harry thought, Ron had learned not to tease Hermione during these fits of academia.

Hermione seemed to also learn not to badger them too severely on the classes they were doing well in. She instead focused on their weaker subjects, and devoted most of the study periods to drilling them to near exhaustion. Harry was tutored to no end on his Potions work, while Ron found himself directed towards Transfiguration.

While Harry went over his notes for the tenth time, he thought over the improvement in Professor Snape's demeanor. While he was still immensely critical of Harry's work product, he seemed to find fewer reasons to take points off for his behavior. Ron thought Snape had gone soft in the head, but Harry believed the Order of Merlin he received on his research finally reconciled him to his Gryffindor students.

With a sigh Harry rubbed his neck and glanced at the clock. "Hermione while I'd love to continue this train of thought on salamander scales, I need to go meet with Professor Dumbledore."

Hermione merely grunted a response and shifted her remaining attention towards Ron. Harry collected his books as Ron was asked another question as the importance to proper wand movements while performing an animal to animal transformation.

* * *

Harry soon reached Dumbledore's office and pulled his pensieve out of his school bag. Dumbledore began the session with a reminder to pull back to his earliest memories of his mum. Harry nodded and grimly pointed his wand to his temple and after casting "Ante Memoria", began to pull the gold strands from his temple.

After about 10 minutes Dumbledore nodded and Harry took a deep breath before plunging in alone. The first memory showed his dad kissing the forehead of a baby Harry and announcing solemnly, " ok son, take care of your mum while I'm at work today."

Harry's gurgle was the perfect response and grown Harry smiled at the happy moment. This image faded into the next scene with Harry lying in a baby carriage looking around with a slobbery fist crammed in his mouth contentedly. Harry could see his mum standing near the lake waving her wand in various patterns and muttering to herself.

Finally, with a squeal of excitement, Lily pulled her baby into her arms. "Oh Harry we've got it! Canus Folium will do it, I just know it. You were mummy's big helper weren't you?"

While the happy Lily smacked kisses on her small sun the next memory showed a more defeated woman.

Professor Flitwick shook his head sadly. "Lily, I'm afraid this spell will be too weak to remove many of the various charms that rest on 'He Who Must Not Be Named.' We need to make it stronger for it to be affective or even start a new spell from scratch."

Harry saw the tears form in his mum's eyes and the utter exhaustion in her slumped shoulders. With a glance at the calendar confirmed his mum was aware of her lack of time. She must have already been preparing to go into hiding after learning the prophecy that affected her small child.

While Harry understood why this was so important to her, he did wonder if there was any real way to complete his mum's work. He felt himself return from the pensieve while still in thought. Maybe Hermione knew something about spell creation or at the very least modification from her studies.

Harry stood up and stretched his tired back before turning to Dumbledore to explain what he found.

"Do you think she did any more work before she was killed?"

Dumbledore paused a moment before shaking his head slowly. "That time period was very hectic and L ily had stopped assisting Flitwick while she was getting everything situated. Though if she did attempt her spell that night it would explain why the killing curse destroyed only his body and not his spirit."

Harry thought back to the destruction at the Ministry during his 5th year. "Sir, could the curse backfiring have caused the house to blow up?"

Dumbledore thought about it carefully before answering. "Perhaps. At the very least that would explain why your home was destroyed. It did seem such a departure from normal Death Eater methods."

Harry nodded. Dumbledore looked at a small timepiece on his desk before rising. "Harry it is late and if memory serves tomorrow plays host to what I hope to be a rather enjoyable Quidditch match."

Harry packed up his belongings and opened the office door before turning back to Dumbledore. "Maybe I can see if we can make my mum's spell stronger?"

Dumbledore smiled and gave a quick nod. "Harry, I can't think of any group of students as likely as you and your friends to complete such a lofty task."

Harry took a deep breath and with another firm nod began the journey to the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Gryffindor was quickly proving that this team was easily one of the best teams in quite a few years. Harry heard the announcer mention on several occasions that his chasers looked like they were dancing. Each move looked rehearsed and seemed nearly effortless.

Harry took several laps and settled well above the game. He was just in time to witness another save by Ron and could hear the roar of the crowd singing 'Weasley is our King.' It was only a few moments later while he was searching in long sweeps over the field, Harry heard a repeat chorus except the word 'King' had been replaced by 'Queen.' Apparently Ginny had been the last chaser to successfully score on the Hufflepuff keeper.

Harry spotted the snitch in midfield and with a lazy roll to distract his opponent, Harry sped down the field and snatched the golden ball from the air. The final score was 310-70, this made the Quidditch cup theirs.

The Gryffindor students swarmed from their seats and onto the field carrying the entire team to a small set on risers near the end of the field. Dumbledore stood their along with the Gryffindor Head of house. With a hearty congratulations Dumbledore handed Harry the large cup.

Harry and the team gave a loud cheer that was taken up by the entire house. When everyone began to settle down Harry turned to McGonagall. "Professor, I just wanted to thank you for the way you've always supported me. Here's the cup, we won it for you."

While Harry handed her the cup he could easily see the tears form in her eyes and a flush form on her cheeks at his praise. He knew at that moment he was going to miss playing for his house.

McGonagall cleared her throat before accepting the cup. Then she began to shoo her house back to the dorms. "Go on and start your party; the food won't last forever."

Another cheer went up before the students dispersed and in a rush never before seen from the Gryffindor team, they cleaned up and quickly joined everyone for the festivities.


	26. A Crack In The Armor

The characters and places in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own a 2 year old and a 2 month old.

P.S. There seems to have been some confusion, this is not the last chapter only the last one I have ready to upload, Ch. 27 has been written and now needs to be typed and formated. If I can get these monsters to nap maybe today? ;)

**Chapter 26 -A Crack In The Armor**

The game was all the school was talking about for the next few days. Harry was pleased about his team's success and smiled to himself as he waited in the McGonagall's office.

Filling the silence a voice rang out. "Thank you Mr. Potter for remaining after class."

"Yes Ma'am." Harry replied.

"I asked you to remain and give me your opinion on a matter of great importance." McGonagall said with her usual frown.

Harry blanched wondering how he could help her. "I'll do my best Professor."

She nodded and sat down at her desk eyeing Harry thoughtfully before continuing. "Since you graduate this year I will need your suggestion as to who the next Captain should be. Please bear in mind I'll merely consider your thoughts but the final decision is mine to make."

Harry immediately considered Ginny but thought over all the members before making a decision. "Professor, it should be Ginny. She's been on the team longest and has a better grasp of leadership then the rest."

McGonagall nodded and gave the briefest of smiles. "Thank you Mr. Potter. I'll keep that in mind. On to more important matters." McGonagall pulled an invitation response from a large pile on her desk. "As you are aware, Remus Lupin has already sent his response to your graduation and has accepted. I was surprised to find a response from your Aunt. Your muggle family has rarely shown an interest or responded to school matters in the past. So needless to say, it was a surprise to find an acceptance for one Petunia Dursley."

Harry fell back in his chair stunned. He never expected his Aunt to agree, even if she had mentioned keeping in touch after Hogwarts. "She's really coming? But how will she get here?"

McGonagall shook her head. "Mr. Potter, yours won't be the first muggle family to arrive at Hogwarts. We transfigure the Hogwarts Express and run it on Muggle tracks. That's how the families arrive and we then just bring them across the lake on the boats. It's the only way for them to see the castle with all the muggle repelling wards really."

Harry nodded. "Can I bring her up to Gryffindor tower?"

McGonagall frowned. "Normally we don't allow Muggles any sort of run around the castle. Why would you like to bring her up to your dorm?"

Harry wore a bittersweet smile. "I thought she might like the chance to see where my mum and I went when we were away."

McGonagall looked surprised but nodded. "Very well. I will allow any muggle relative of a Gryffindor to be allowed in the tower if their child wishes. I will even inform the other Head of Houses and allow them the option should they wish to extend it."

Harry stood up to go tell Hermione when McGonagall handed him an envelope addressed in typical muggle fashion. "It came with the announcement. Please take it when you go." McGonagall stared at it as though it would explode at any moment.

Harry also looked stunned. He never expected a response much less one so timely. Harry said goodbye before leaving the office and walked to the tower entrance in a bit of a daze. A moment later Harry found himself before The Fat Lady. Before he could give her the password several second years climbed out of the portrait hole.

"Hiya Harry." Their leader shouted as they took off down the hall. Harry nodded absentmindedly and climbed into the main room. He looked up to see Ginny and Hermione working through some Charms guides. They both looked up when Harry flopped into the chair next to Ginny.

"How was your meeting with McGonagall?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Umm it was fine. A bit of a shock really. She wanted to let me know I'll have two guests for graduation." Harry replied.

Hermione looked confused. "Is Remus bringing a date? I didn't know he was seeing anyone?" She brightened up. "Maybe he and Tonks…"

Ginny interrupted. "Sorry Hermione but Tonks is seeing Charlie. Maybe he met someone at the Ministry and hit it off. Now that he's not a werewolf he probably feels better about dating."

"No it's not like that, and he never told me about dating." Harry said in a jumble.

Ginny pressed him. "Then who else is coming?"

Harry looked up at the two young women. "Aunt Petunia."

* * *

Hermione opened he mouth in surprise and slammed it shut quickly before finally blurting, "You're serious?" 

Ginny pressed a hand to his arm. "Are you sure you're ok with this? She hasn't exactly been a positive influence on your life."

Harry nodded. "I know, but I think she wants to try. She even sent me a letter."

Both girls looked at him as though to say 'Well.'

Harry looked briefly confused before it dawned on him. "Oh! Sorry about that. I hadn't opened it yet." Harry ripped open the side and pulled the paper out.

Dear Harry,

I hope this letter finds you well. I received your post and I  
am grateful as to its state of arrival. I hung the picture you  
sent of you and your friends on the door to your room. You  
understand a snapshot is not appropriate for the mantle. Your  
ladyfriend does seem to bear quite a resemblance to your mother.  
I expect I'll meet her on better conditions than the brothers of  
her family.

I have decided to accept the invitation I received from your school.  
Your Uncle and I have agreed though that it would be best for me  
to attend alone.

Enclosed with this letter is £40. Please take it to that village nearby  
and buy something respectable to wear for the ceremony. I don't  
want you to stand out and make me look foolish.

Regards

Aunt Petunia

"Wow" Was all Ginny said when Harry finished reading.

Harry smiled. "I wonder if she has any idea that even the nicest of outfits won't change me from being noticed."

Is £40 even all that much in galleons?" Ginny wondered.

Hermione chimed in. "In muggle fashion it will buy a dress shirt and a pair of slacks if you shop for a modest label."

Harry thought for a moment. "I don't have time to convert muggle money into wizard so I'll just use one of the nicer muggle outfits I got with Remus over the summer and tell her it was on sale. I mean I have some clothes still in the store wrappers. It will make her feel good and keep my next Hogsmeade visit free."

Ginny nodded while Hermione asked, "Any plans?"

Ginny shrugged. "I promised a few girls from my year that we'd go shopping together." She faced Harry sadly. "I'm sorry Harry but we hadn't been doing much together lately and we wanted to take advantage of this last visit."

Harry figured the sixth year girl's dorm was similar to his own and could understand the importance of being close with the people you live with three-quarters of the year. "Don't worry about it. Me and Ron were planning on stopping by Neville's land to see where the greenhouse is going to be built."

Hermione smiled. "Since I've been delegated the Prefect that remains behind this time, I guess it's good to know Ron can't get into any trouble looking at houses."

Harry pulled his Transfiguration book out of his bag while thinking about houses. He knew that Neville already had plans to update the cottage on the Hogsmeade property. He could even recall Ron bringing up building a house near The Burrow once he was making money from The Cannons. Harry realized that he hadn't given much thought about where he'd go after he left Hogwarts. 'Must be all this Voldemort fighting.' Harry snorted to himself.

Harry turned a few pages in his book while his mind worked on this. Grimmauld Place was really out of the question. No matter how clean or taken care of the fact remains that Sirius hated living there. Besides all the families moving in and out would make it acquired to call it home.

Harry also dismissed Privet Drive. Although his Aunt seemed to be sincere in her offer for him to stay, he figured he'd better not press his luck unless he really had no choice.

Harry shook his head to clear it as he heard Hermione yelling his name. "Really Harry, at least try to study. Your N.E.W.T.'s are very important for your future as a Wizard."

Harry sighed and turned to his book before shutting it soundly. When he saw Hermione jump with surprise he pulled notes he had made from his last visit with Dumbledore. "I want you to read over this. It's notes from my last pensieve visit. My mum may have created something that could help destroy Voldemort, but Dumbledore and the Flitwick in the past think its too weak."

Hermione read and then reread the notes he handed her. When she finally set the parchment down, Harry thought he was going to burst. "Well?" He asked, louder than he intended,

Hermione bit her lip as she thought about it. "They may be right Harry, but the spell can be made stronger with some tweaking. We've been learning about what all goes into creating a spell. I guess I can see what I can do. It can't hurt at least."

Harry nodded before turning to Ginny. "Think Luna could be of any help?"

Ginny sounded very sure when she answered. "She's been in Arithmacy since the beginning, and its not like she's a Ravenclaw for nothing."

Harry was glad to hear this and felt even better when Hermione agreed to seek Luna out at her earliest opportunity. Harry took this moment to mention the lifted policy on Muggle families. Hermione was pleased that she would be able to at least show her parents her room.

Harry watch Hermione take his pensieve notes and head up to her dorm where she was sure she had a book that could help her. Ginny watched her go before asking, "What were you thinking about when Hermione caught you daydreaming?"

Harry sighed. "Where I'm going to live after Hogwarts."

Ginny seemed surprised. "Wouldn't you go to Grimmauld Place? You own it and it is your house now."

Harry frowned. "I'll probably go there for a bit till I can find something better. Grimmauld Place has too many people to be a real home."

"I'm sure the families would understand if you didn't let others move in." Ginny suggested.

Harry just shook his head. "That wouldn't feel right. I mean these people have lost everything by these attacks. They know they can at least depend on the Order until they can find a new home. # 12 is like a safe haven. Besides I can't live there without thinking about how unhappy Sirius was."

Ginny nodded. "Your right of course. You can always stay at The Burrow. Even Ron is staying home through his first year with The Cannons."

Harry glanced out the window and began to pack up his scattered books. "I'll figure it out. Maybe I'll call the solicitor Sirius used. I've got his card somewhere."

Ginny looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Call on a Muggle device?"

Harry laughed. "Oh yeah. Perhaps an owl would be better."

Ginny pressed a quick peck to his cheek. "Yes that may work better."

With a promise to meet for dinner Harry went up to his dorm to put his bag away and talk to his own roommates.

* * *

Harry saw the nervous look on Neville's face. The twins had arrived and Professor McGonagall gave them the use of her classroom. 

It had not taken long when the realtor arrived along with a local contractor. Papers were set out and Neville picked up a quill and began to sign. The twins also had to sign a few copies.

The contractor stepped forward with a enchanted blueprint. Harry was confused so the contractor explained how it worked. "Touch yer wand to the corner and think carefully as to what you want built. Once you got the details figured, wave yer wand and say 'Aedifico'. Then it will draw up what you pictured and give me correct specifications."

Neville closed his eyes and thought carefully. It took awhile before he mutter the charm. Lines began to form along with a supply list. Once it was completed Fred took a long look and whistled.

That's grand Neville."

George smiled and initialed the blueprint before giving a bag of galleons to the contractor for the downpayment.

Neville surprised Harry by signing a note to the Realtor for the cost of the property.

Harry asked. "I thought the twins were funding this?"

Neville shook his head. "Only the greenhouse. Gran owled me this morning with a note that I could access my inheritance for my 'dirt farm.'"

Ron clapped Neville on the back. "Great job mate. When do you move in?"

Neville looked at the contractor for confirmation, who replied, "Yer greenhouse will be up by the end of school. You may need to get some work on that cottage of yer's though. It's been empty for quite a few years."

Neville nodded and made arrangements to visit the site on the next Hogsmeade visit and make a list for the man. Everyone left after a few words of congratulation and handshakes. The twins offered to walk the men to the gate and also said their good-byes.

When everyone was finally gone Neville broke out into a huge grin. Harry clapped him hard on the back while Ron ruffled his hair.

"You're a homeowner Neville!" Harry shouted.

Neville picked up the papers along with a deed, and looked at his friends. "Let's get out of here and celebrate."


	27. The Shifting Sand

The characters and places in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own a 2 year old and a 2 month old.

Perhaps I can trade?

**Chapter 27 - The Shifting Sand**

Harry was walking to the Headmaster's office thinking about everything that happened with Neville. He was really happy for his friend, but felt that more than ever he would need find his own place in the world.

Harry said the password 'Troll Taffy' and the gargoyle sprung back to allow him admittance. With a final thought to the Hogsmeade visit tomorrow, Harry entered Professor Dumbledore's office.

They spent nearly an hour practicing Occlumency. Another 45 minutes on Legimency. Harry had been practicing on Ron, with his consent. Dumbledore began erecting walls in his head and Harry had become able to past most of them undetected.

"You were thinking about changing your password to Peppermint Imps." Harry said with a hint of a question.

Dumbledore looked surprised then immediately thoughtful. "Very good Harry. Well done. That was a thought I had hidden a bit deeper than I expected you to be able to reach. I must confess I didn't even feel your presence. Do you know how you did it?"

Harry shrugged and tried to explain. "Professor Snape would batter at my walls when I was even able to put them up. I think it's less of a strain to picture myself climbing them instead."

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes simple is often easier. Now before our next session I would like you to come in with all your wards and walls in place. If you feel confident, we will then attempt having you reach through your connection to Voldemort."

Harry stood with a look on his face to suggest agony as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. Dumbledore watched him for a moment. "Harry you have always been free to tell me anything. You need not worry that I will not answer you if I have an answer to give."

Harry nodded and blurted out, "It's about the prophecy."

Dumbledore conjured a tea set and led him over to a set of comfortable chairs near his fireplace. "Go ahead Harry."

"Ok, basically it says kill or be killed right?" Harry did not give the old man sitting at his side a chance to answer. "I just don't understand how I can kill someone, even if they are bad."

Dumbledore sat back in his chair and regarded Harry thoughtfully. "Harry, I know your concern. Very few Wizards can say that and even my experience with what you are going through will be slightly limited. When I defeated Grindewauld I was much older then you are now. It was still hard to live with at the beginning. A wise Wizard came to forward some time later and reminded me of how many people he had killed and asked me to consider how many people he would have continued to kill if he had not been stopped." Dumbledore closed his eyes and continued softly. "I carry the burden still Harry, but the weight has been eased and the power is within me to carry the load."

Harry thought back to Mrs. Weasley's Boggart his fifth year. Each Weasley lying dead filled his thoughts and Harry could not suppress a shudder.

Dumbledore passed a plate of cookies. "Have one Harry."

After chewing slowly Harry asked, "Sir, these powers that I'm supposed to have. I don't feel any stronger than any other time I've fought him. How can I hope to defeat him?" At this Harry sighed.

Dumbledore smiled. "I must disagree Harry." Dumbledore set his cup down on the saucer. "This year I believe you have given and received love. Love and compassion will help you defeat a man who has felt neither. Trust the love you feel Harry. It truly is the greatest magic of all."

Harry closed his eyes and thought about Ginny. He focused on the warmth he felt when thinking about her.

Dumbledore patted Harry's shoulder and stood up. Harry watched the old Wizard cross back to his desk. "You will be ready when the time comes. Now it's getting late and we do not wish to upset Mrs. Norris." Dumbledore paused before adding. "I would encourage you to begin carrying your mother's wand. A second wand may mean the difference in a duel."

Harry nodded and stood up. After setting his cup on the tray, he collected his things and made his way to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

The morning sun shone brightly in the tower window as Harry woke. His dreams had been peaceful and often filled with flashes of red hair.

Since the other guys were still asleep, Harry took his photo album downstairs and opened to his parents picture. It was blank so he called softly. A few moments later and his mum had arrived.

"Good morning Harry." She said with a smile.

"Morning mum. How's everything at Headquarters?" Harry asked while stretching.

Lily shook her head in resignation. "Well Mrs. Weasley is about to paint over your father, and who can blame her."

Harry frowned. "What happened?"

Lily put her hands on her hips and scowled. "Oh the usual. James has Padfoot chasing order members on command. He's also trained him to pickpocket wands and pile them in front of our portrait. That mutt even growls if the owner attempts to take it back without James giving permission."

Harry burst out laughing before catching a look of warning from Lily. "Sorry, its just I can picture Sirius playing that game. So how come Molly's mad?"

Lily who had smiled softly at the mention of Sirius became fierce again. "Your father enjoys setting the dog on her the most."

Harry thought about how Molly treated the twins and all their pranks. He began to worry. "She's not really all that mad is she mum?"

Lily nodded and pointed to the empty space next to her. "He's in a 'time out' at the moment. Never thought a portrait could get hexed myself."

Harry looked as stunned as his father no doubt was. "Is he ok?"

Lily smiled. "She assures me she'll right him eventually."

Harry laughed and, after chatting with her for a bit longer, he said his good-byes and headed up to his room to change for the Hogsmeade visit.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Neville arrived at the farm and were surprised with all the construction that had already begun. The sign near the road had the family crest of Longbottom and proclaimed 'Longbottom Hollow' in bright gold lettering.

Neville used the key re received by owl the day before to open the door to the cottage. Harry and Ron and agreed to join Neville in making a list of repairs and from what they could see this was going to take a while. The first thing they noticed was that before any work could be done, some heavy duty cleaning was in order. Ron cautiously climbed the stairs to make his list. Harry made his way to the kitchen, while Neville focused on the sitting room and entryway.

Harry took thorough notes and suggested the cupboards and counters were beyond redemption. After several attempts with the water pump, he gave up and added that to his list of replacements. He mentioned the large picture window merely needed a good cleaning. Harry looked around the grimy kitchen and suggested a hose.

When he returned to the main room Ron was in the process of offering his opinions on what was needed to be done upstairs. When Ron and Neville began to climb the stairs, Harry just gave his list over and told them he'd see them later.

Harry looked around outside and asked one of the Wizards building the greenhouse what was nearby. The toothless old man pointed out which way to go to get to several nearby villages. He was surprised to find that Godric's Hollow was one of them.

As Harry got ready to head off in that direction, Fred Weasley stepped out of the construction site with the Foreman.

"Hullo Harry, what do you think?" Fred asked.

"It's brilliant." Harry replied. "Umm how did you get here?"

Fred shrugged. "Apparated. Why?"

Harry's shoulders sagged. "Oh I was hoping you flew. I wanted to borrow your broom for a bit."

Fred looked at hi quizzically and made his good-byes to the Foreman. He then wrapped his arm over Harry's shoulder and led him away from everyone. "What do you have in mind Harry? Even I know leaving Hogsmeade can get you into a world of hurt if you get found out."

Harry glanced around before answering. "Godric's Hollow is nearby. That's where He killed my parents."

Fred frowned grimly but nodded. "Fair enough Harry. Let me get it."

With a 'pop' he was gone and Harry was left standing alone for several minutes. A second 'pop' announced his arrival. Fred had returned carrying two brooms.

"I brought along George's as well. I figured you'd best not be alone in case something comes up." Fred held up his hand to stop Harry's protest. "Ah Ah Harry. Together or not at all."

Harry frowned but he also knew it would be better to agree then argue the point. Besides, if something did happen having someone who could go for help would probably be a good thing. He nodded to Fred and took the broom handed to him. Together they flew towards Godric's Hollow.

* * *

They touched down ten minutes later near a small church made of stone, and what appeared to be an old graveyard. Harry looked at Fred who pointed to the wrought iron gate. " Looks like a Wizard Family graveyard." Fred noticed Harry's confusion. "Any muggle probably couldn't see the place. It's common for a family to heavily ward the place they bury their whole family at."

Harry glanced around. "Do you know whose family is buried here?"

Fred sadly looked at the gate. "It's the Potter graveyard mate."

Harry took a few steps closer before stopping. He closed his eyes and began that awful question. "Do you think they're…"

Fred knew what he was about to be asked and answered him. "Yeah mate. I'm pretty sure they're here."

Fred grabbed a handful of weeds and transfigured them into a bouquet of white lilies. "Here Harry, give these to your mum."

Harry took the flowers and set off through the gate. Fred stayed back to wait. Harry read the names on each stone, like a man on a mission. Harold, Jacob, Daniel, Edward, Martha, Rose, Anne and Ella. Harry finally came to a small statue between two graves and, after leaning his flowers against it, sat on a nearby bench.

After several long minutes Harry got to his feet and said, 'Goodbye' and began walking back toward the gate. While glancing around, Harry saw a grave that seemed to grab his attention near the front corner. Harry wasn't sure if it was the statue of black marble or if it was the griffin it was shaped into that caught his attention, but engraved on the side read:

'A quiet death was always desired, even by the bravest heart.'

The headstone under the statue merely read Godric.

* * *

Sorry about the delay. The monsters have been particularly insane. 


	28. The Testmaster Cometh

The characters and places in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own a 2 year old and a 2 month old.

Perhaps I can trade?

**Chapter 28 - The Testmaster Cometh  
**

Not long after his visit to Godric's Hollow Harry began to study with all his might. N.E.W.T.s were set to begin the following morning and Harry was dropping everything to prepare.

The younger students groaned when the D.A. was canceled, but quailed at the sight of a furious Hermione. Even Ginny left the trio alone for fear of Hermione's wrath.

The only thing Harry still made time for was his meetings with Dumbledore. Harry knew that his exam scores would mean nothing if Voldemort was successful.

Dumbledore was watching Harry complete his Occlumency when he whispered softly, "Ok, now focus on your scar and think about Voldemort."

Harry tried to feel for him but came up blank several times. He thought about it and tried switching tactics and thought instead of Tom Riddle. Suddenly through the swirling mists, he located a high wall blocking his path. Harry climbed it with ease and found himself in the head of a sleeping man. It didn't take long before Harry felt himself being confronted.

'How dare you attempt to enter my thoughts!'

Harry kept himself calm and began to rifle through various thoughts while responding, 'Just returning the favor.'

Harry felt Riddle's attempts to remove him and he fought back using the feeling of warmth he had from the love of his friends. Harry noticed he was putting the monster through a lot of pain and felt a grim satisfaction with the knowledge. Harry continued to try to harvest as much information as he could before he felt himself forcefully ejected.

Harry blinked several times and looked around the office before he grinned. "He's consumed with the desire to make his name so great it offers its own brand of immortality."

Dumbledore nodded. "Very good Harry. Did you feel anything else?"

Harry thought for a moment. "He fears death. His resurrection on his father's grave still haunts him. He constantly sees the name Tom Riddle on the stone and it terrifies him. He's not afraid to fight me but without the rest of the prophecy, he's afraid if I win he will cease to exist. He also thinks back to when his killing curse backfired. His spirit lived on but he isn't sure he's strong enough for that to happen a second time. I don't think he's as strong as he once was."

Dumbledore looked thoughtfully at this. "Beware an attempt against your own wards Harry. He will wish to know what you have taken, if anything, from him and will wish to know how you intend to use such information."

Harry nodded and began to focus on creating walls of love for his friends. Every memory was made a brick of love, vague and stripped of all but the feeling it created. This prevented Riddle from taking more than the mere emotion. No information would be given to be used against him.

After Dumbledore tested Harry's defenses he sent him back to his dorm early to continue his preparation for the tests he would face in the week ahead.

* * *

It seemed ironic that the first exam would be Defense Against the Dark Arts. harry was relieved and went into the written with a smile that suggested he was familiar with the subject matter. The practical was almost laughable and Harry knew that even Hermione would come in a distant second.

The Seventh Year Gryffindors crowded around the tables that night comparing last minute notes on the tests ahead. Tomorrow would be Care of Magical Creatures in the morning, and Herbology in the afternoon.

Ginny approached Harry quietly and leaned against his side as he, Ron and Neville went over identifying magical ferns. She finally suggested to the three young men that, "Unless you plan to score higher sleeping through the exam, you may want to go to sleep now."

Ron shrugged. "It wouldn't be the first time Harry slept through a test."

Harry tried to look indignant but Ginny reached for his hand and began to pull him up from his chair. "Go to bed." Harry allowed himself to be pulled upright with a smile.

Ron watched in mild disgust. "You going to do whatever she tells you mate? It's not like she's your mum."

Harry smiled over his shoulder. "Maybe she'll tuck me in since I'm being cooperative."

Ginny gave Harry a swat and a push toward the stairs. Harry caught her hand and dragged her up the stairs while laughing off Ron's threats about 'baby sisters.'

* * *

Harry sat down on the last flight of stairs before the Seventh Year dorm. Still holding her hand, he easily pulled her down beside him.

"How's your day been?" He asked quietly.

Ginny gave a small shrug before answering. "Mostly good. But I'm getting worried my boyfriend is studying too much and hasn't gotten enough sleep."

Harry looked thoughtful. "Maybe he'd rather stay awake and look at a vision of loveliness."

Ginny made a fake pout. " If he won't sleep I'd rather he be looking at me."

Harry brought his lips down and brushed her temple. He whispered in her ear, "Trust me, he is."

Ginny planted a kiss on his shoulder. "He has good taste."

Harry smiled at her arrogant statement. "So how about tucking me in?"

Ginny acted like she was thinking about it. "Would you like a bedtime story to go with it?" She asked teasingly.

Harry laughed. "Naturally."

Ginny pretended the stairs were his bed, and tucked imaginary blankets around him. Harry, playing along, asked, "About goblins?"

Ginny shook her head. "How about the one where the girl meets Prince Charming?"

Harry closed his eyes with a sigh. "He's not really a Prince you know."

Ginny nodded and traced her finger across his forehead and down along his jaw line. "I know, but he is Charming." Harry opened his eyes when she continued. "And better than any Prince, he was kind and good. That is why they will live happily ever after."

Harry sat up looking lost in his own world. "He still needs to fight the dragon."

Ginny stood and pulled Harry up before continuing. "He'll slay it. But the girl is already hopelessly in love with the hero to care."

Harry pulled her close with one hand, and slid the other into her hair, pulling it to hold her head in place, and kissed her fiercely. When he finally regained control of himself he pulled away, gasping for air. Using a hand to steady himself with the wall, he climbed the remaining stairs and stepped into his room.

Before shutting the door he looked back at her and whispered. "I love you too Ginny."


	29. Quoting Shakespeare

The characters and places in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. Sorry for the delay. Some mean Doctor came and stole my Gall Bladder when I wasn't looking… I'm feeling MUCH better : )

**Chapter 29 – Quoting Shakespeare**

The testing went quicker than Harry could imagine. Hermione was sure she mixed up a question on the potions N.E.W.T. Thinking about the potion test made Harry slightly queasy. Ron for that matter gloated that he had the presence of mind not to bother with the class. When his teasing became too much, Neville rescued them by casually asking him how he did on the Care of Magical Creatures practical. Ron turned green and left quickly.

Neville shared a smile with Harry later. "Who knew that they'd expect someone to identify an Acromantula**."**

Harry laughed and clapped Neville on the back. Although he was still quiet in general, he had really begun to open up towards their group since fifth year. Together they walked down to breakfast and met everyone else there.

Hermione smiled when she saw them approach, and handed Neville a letter from his grandmother. He read it quickly to himself before mentioning she 'happened' to be in Hogsmeade and went to inspect the construction. Neville went on to mention she thought the progress was 'adequate.'

Ron laughed with the rest of them. He had apparently forgotten his spider scare in the never ending quest for food. Harry sat down, filled his plate and settled down to eat.

* * *

Harry returned to his room to complete his letter to the solicitor who handled his godfather's will. After talking to Ginny he was more convinced that he wouldn't be able to live happily at Grimmauld Place. When he finished signing it, he reviewed it once more:

Dear Mr. Consultus,

At our last meeting you offered your services if I found myself  
in need of legal assistance. At this time I wish to have some  
assistance in locating a residence that would be ready for me  
to move in within the next six months. I also require an  
accounting of my inheritance that is not in liquid form at  
Gringotts. If a meeting is necessary, please contact my guardian,  
Remus Lupin and he will handle those details. Of course  
discretion in these matters is absolutely necessary and will  
be rewarded.

Regards

Harry J. Potter

Harry dotted an 'i' e missed and headed to the owlery to find Hedwig.

* * *

"Concentrate Harry." He heard for the fourth time. "Think about the finished product you wish the spell to take."

Harry tried to focus his attention on removing the third charm Dumbledore had placed on a moving and rather angry, suit of armor. This was easier said than done considering the large axe it was charmed to swing at him. Thankfully the first charm he had removed was its ability to see. He was now trying to end its ability to move.

Dumbledore clapped as Harry completed his spell, bringing his opponent to a complete stop. "Excellent Harry. Let's call it a night."

Harry leaned against Bill's desk in relief, trying to catch his breath. He was pretty sure he was missing a bit of hair from a near miss. Apparently Dumbledore hadn't been kidding when he warned Harry that the suit of armor would be trying to kill him.

Dumbledore took another thirty minutes reviewing Harry's spell work before he looked up and smiled. "Your mother's spell is quite strong when removing charms I set. However, I still believe more power is required to remove enough of the charms on Voldemort to affect him."

Harry shook his head. "Call him Tom, Professor. We give him too much credit when we use his self given title. Anyway Hermione is working with Professors Flitwick and Vector to strengthen this spell, and she believes it will be ready for testing any day now." Harry took a breath before continuing. "Anyway, I have some time since N.E.W.T.s are over, and I want to do some research on a spell I think might be effective. If it does what I believe it can, it will actually kill him this time." Harry sighed and thought about how Hermione would have already hit the library researching every aspect of any potential spell.

Dumbledore almost seemed to be able to read his mind when he suggested, "I am sure Ms. Granger's familiarity with the library will be a great assistance."

Harry just shook his head and with a laugh said, "Sir, you have no idea."

* * *

When Harry returned to the common room, he saw that Hermione nearly dancing with excitement. When she spotted him. "Oh Harry, it's wonderful. I tried it and it worked perfectly."

Harry felt the excitement grow in him. "The spell?"

Hermione nodded. "I tried it and it was amazing. Even Professor Flitwick was amazed by the power."

Harry grabbed Hermione by the hand and pulled her up the stairs to the seventh year dorms. "What's the spell?" He asked after making sure the room was completely empty.

Hermione pointed her wand at the boys' mirror. "Detergeo Tectum." She shouted and a soft white light engulfed the mirror before disappearing.

Harry ruffled his hair and walked up to the mirror. Nothing. He even asked the mirror what it thought about his hair. Still nothing. Harry was amazed.

"Hermione that worked perfectly. You really are the cleverest witch of our age."

Hermione turned pink, but was pleased with Harry's praise. However a moment later she asked him in all seriousness, "It's a good spell but it won't destroy him. Have you worked that part out yet?"

Harry shrugged and said rather grimly. "Kind of." He then told her of his visit to the Potter family graveyard. By the time he finished his tale, she was sputtering.

"You flew from Hogsmeade to Godric's Hollow and went to your parents' grave without telling anyone?"

Harry shook his head. "Hermione you're missing the point. Godric's monument is a clue. I just need to find the answer.

* * *

Saturday came and the older students watched in bemusement as final exam studying began for any year that did not take an N.E.W.T. or O.W.L. exam. Hermione was waited on hand and foot by the younger years, begging for any kind of aid she could provide them.

Harry himself spent shocking amounts of time searching the library, trying to find some obscure … something. He often found Ginny sitting next to him reviewing for her next exam. Harry was glad for her silent company. It was an hour before curfew when Harry came across his something. It was a simple story about a wizard who found employment as an assassin. The story explained how he often was hired by purebloods to get rid of enemies, and occasionally, family who stood in the way of inheritance. One day the man was hired by a name named Dishner, to kill his older brother's widow.

The man went to complete his employers wish. When he arrived, he realized that the woman was the daughter of his closest friend. While he wished nothing more than to refuse the task, he knew that he gave a Wizard's Oath and had no choice but to comply. He had created a spell as a youth that required strong emotion to destroy his intended victim; usually the spell being fueled by anger would cause the person to experience the most horrifying pain before they expired.

However, sadness and affection for his friend fueled his spell. The young woman fell to the ground without the usual screams of torment. She appeared to be merely sleeping, and she had a small smile on her face, as though she knew she would soon be with her beloved husband.

Harry looked up from his reading and reached for a piece of paper. He had his spell.

* * *

That evening Harry walked with Ginny to the Great Hall. He spotted Draco with his only goon coming out and dragged Ginny behind a pillar and asked a bit loudly, "Ginny I have something important to tell you, but you must promise not to tell."

Ginny looked confused. "Of course Harry. You know you can tell me anything."

Harry heard Draco shut the door to the hall leaving it only cracked open. He knew he had his audience. "Since I'm done with all my tests, I'm going to Godric's Hollow this Saturday. I want to visit my parents and let them know I'm done with school."

Ginny looked surprised but she looked over her shoulder and saw she wasn't who this information was intended for. "But what if Vol.. He Who Must Not Be Named finds out? You could be killed."

Harry smiled and winked at her. "Ginny dear, how could he know? My plan is foolproof. I'm going to get permission from Dumbledore, and you know he'll let me go. He has a fondness for my parents."

Ginny watched the door open a bit wider. "Will you bring someone as a guard?"

Harry almost laughed as the door nearly flew open for the answer. "No, it might be too suspicious if a bunch of us show up. I'll go alone. It's better that way."

Ginny watched Draco slip out the door and head down the hallway, away from the duo. "He's gone."

Harry smiled and led her to dinner. "I hope he gets his letter out in time."

Ginny stopped him. "Are you sure you should have done that?"

Harry nodded. "Our remedies oft in ourselves do lie." And led her to a seat before leaving to meet Dumbledore.

* * *

Author's Notes... 1st prize goes to the reviewer who can find Shakespeare quote and knows what play its from.. 3 chapters left and the big fight scene is coming up... Thanks for all the support and please keep reviewing... Some day they may convince my husband my story isn't too fluffy. :) 


	30. All Grown Up

The characters and places in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. All names and places have been changed to protect the innocence. Viewer discretion is advised.

By the way, the quote was 'Our remedies oft in ourselves do lie.' And it came from All's well that ends well. Kinda Ironic isn't it. 

**Chapter30 – All Grown Up**

Harry arrived by portkey in the wooden clearing near the Potter Family Graveyard. Dumbledore was beside him and used a spell to confirm the Order had arrived as well. Dumbledore looked subdued when he asked, "Are you sure about this?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Absolutely. If I'm wrong there's always next year right?"

Dumbledore shook his head at Harry's flippant response. You know someday you may not have a 'next year.' Perhaps it may be best to end this now."

Harry stepped out of the shadows leaving Dumbledore behind him. It was only a moment before a high pitched laughter filled the clearing. Harry turned around slowly as it became clear that he was completely surrounded.

Harry spoke up. "Tom show yourself. Or are you too afraid to face me without your minions to protect you." Harry took a step forward.

Voldemort stepped into his circle. "You foolish boy. You step so readily to your death? Your mother and Godfather aren't here to save you this time."

A voice from the clearing responded. "No, but we are!" Lupin shouted as the entire Order and nearly every Auror stepped forward and removed the concealment charms they had been hiding under.

A younger Death Eater immediately tried to disapparate. "My Lord, they've erected some sort of barrier." He said with a twinge of panic.

"Fool." Voldemort shouted at him. "That's Dumbledore's doing no doubt." He then gestured at the army near the woods and commanded his followers. "Destroy them all."

Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry and shouted the Killing Curse.

Harry had anticipated this attack and shouted, "Protego" at the same time. Once again the wands linked as the two spells merged.

As Harry felt the spells enclose and intertwine the two wizards together. All around them Wizards and Death Eaters were fighting and Fawkes was flying around pulling injured Order Members to safety.

Harry kept his concentration on the spell bead as the web around them was completed. He found that the wand did not shake or become as hot as last time.

Harry smiled at Voldemort. "Tom, you can't possibly believe you can beat me now." Harry watched the rage grow in the older wizard, as he tried to move the bead toward Harry. "Even your followers are losing the battle for you."

Voldemort looked in both directions to see all the remaining wizards were watching them in awe. "Potter, you shall fail like your parents and you shall soon be joining them." With a thrust, Voldemort broke the spell between their wands and immediately shouted, "Crucio!"

Harry fell to the ground in blinding pain. He clenched his teeth to keep from screaming. He could hear the jeering of a few Death Eaters and through the roar in his ears he could hear Molly Weasley shouting his name. Harry could hear her anguish and didn't want her to see him in such pain. Harry gasped in a lung full of air and began to struggle to stand up.

Voldemort watched him struggle and tried to put more force into his spell. Murmurs of shock went through the crowd. Even with the spell at its most powerful, Harry was still fighting to stand. People began to whisper to each other, "He's fighting off the curse."

Harry pulled his mum's wand out of his arm holster as he finally stood. Voldemort watched in disbelief at this child defying yet another unforgivable. He hadn't seen Harry pull the second wand. Harry waved the wand and whispered hoarsely, "Detergeo Tectum."

Voldemort fell to his knees clutching his head in anguish. Harry took a deep breath and began to cleanse his thoughts of everything but his love for his friends and family. He then raised his eyes and wand, and began his spell. "Alcedo…"

Voldemort heard the spell and didn't know what it would do. He pulled his hands from his face and everyone, enemy and follower alike, gasped. He no longer had the snakelike appearance that made him seem so intimidating. Instead he bore the resemblance of the man he was before. Wrinkled and tired he tried his killing curse again but it just seemed to fizzle against the mist Harry's spell was creating.

"…Nox Noctis." Harry finished. Harry grabbed his own wand and put it into his hand along with his Mum's. He began to chant his spell again. "Alcedo Nox Noctis." The third completion brought a soft glow and Harry directed it towards Voldemort, allowing the mist to surround the old man completely.

Harry faced Tom and brought forth all the feelings of pity, sadness, and compassion he felt for the orphan who had never experienced love. He looked him in the eyes and quietly said, "It's time Tom" before repeating the spell one last time.

The mist surrounded Voldemort filled him and his eyes fluttered closed as he fell to the ground. Aurors nearby took note of the peaceful look on his face.

Any Death Eater still standing watched in shock as their leader and self titled Lord fell down dead. Many surrendered without a fight but a few held out and were quickly dispatched.

* * *

In complete exhaustion, Harry limped to his parents' headstone. Shock had begun to kick in and he sat down leaning his head back against the stone as tears fell down his cheeks.

Minutes went by like hours as he sat there thinking about all that occurred to lead up to this event. While looking back on Fourth Year, Remus arrived and asked Harry if he was Ok.

Harry looked up at his parents' last true friend. "No, not really, but I'll get there." He glanced around and closed his eyes before continuing. "Remus, he was brought back to life in the graveyard of his father. How ironic is it that he died here, in the graveyard of my family?"


	31. Renewal

The characters and places in this story belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter 31 – Renewal**

The day of graduation arrived. Like the other Gryffindor's he was excited, but he also had one more job to do before he could join the rest of the school. Harry put on his nicest black robes and turned to Neville and Ron. They were both dressed the same and the three went down to the common room and collected Ginny and Hermione.

On the grounds near the lake the three met Luna, and several Professors, including: Bill Weasley, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, and Albus Dumbledore. Finally someone spoke.

"If everyone is ready please touch the ring." Dumbledore held out a hoop and everyone reached for it. The portkey landed them in the Riddle graveyard. Harry felt a bit queasy. The last time he was there it was fourth year. He felt better seeing Remus and the rest of the Weasleys, as well as the entire Order.

Dumbledore reached for Harry's shoulder and led him to the podium. Everyone who was still standing found a folding chair left by the muggle undertaker. Harry looked at the golden urn that held the remains of his enemy. He sat in a chair facing everyone as Dumbledore began the service.

While the older wizard was speaking, Harry looked at the faces of his friends and family. Nobody was there to mourn the dead man, but quite a few had attended to mourn his many victims. Harry began to look at his own hands as Dumbledore praised the efforts of those that contributed to making the world a safer place and closed his speech by asking Harry to stand and say a few words.

Harry took a deep breath and saw the expectant faces of everyone there. He closed his eyes and began. "Firstly, thank you for coming. I know that we are all here for various reasons, but my good friend Hermione Granger assured me we are all here for closure. She says it's a muggle idea that when something bad and often traumatic happens you need to have something that lets you know it's the end, or that it's over." Harry looked up at the wizards and could tell they understood what he was talking about.

With a deep breath he continued. "The man named Tom Riddle was born to a woman who loved him more than anything. His father was a muggle who didn't understand his wife or the world he found that she belonged to. As a closed minded person does, he abandoned his wife and the child she was expecting. Tom's mother never forgot her love for her baby's father and named her new infant for the man. Unfortunately, she died within moments of his birth. This tragedy was the beginning of a man who never felt love, never felt compassion, and found that power and hatred were stronger than hope. He did bad things through hatred and was reborn 3 years ago in this graveyard because of his need to be feared and the power that gave him."

Harry took a sip of water. "He has been vanquished, as evil wizards often are, and is being laid to rest by the muggle father who should have loved him with the same unconditional love that his mother had before she died. I am not bringing this up to excuse him, but to remind everyone here that without love of our children, neighbors, and fellow man; there will always be the fear of another 'Dark Lord.' Thank you."

People quietly applauded and Dumbledore levitated the urn to the open grave and set it gently at the bottom. He then used a banishing charm to send the loose dirt into the hole to fill it. Professor McGonagall conjured a headstone that bore the date of his birth and death. The name read Tom Marvolo Riddle.

* * *

Afternoon came and muggle born students went to Hogsmeade to find their parents. Hermione and Harry walked together and found her parents as well as Aunt Petunia. They climbed into a boat and headed for the school, the Grangers looked excited, Petunia was frightened.

While Hermione was pointing out important sights to her parents, Harry touched his hand to his aunt's. "I'm glad you came."

She smiled briefly and frowned at what he was wearing. "That isn't what you are wearing tonight is it?"

Harry laughed. "No ma'am. I'll be changing before the ceremony. I just didn't want to get the clothes I got for the event to get dirty."

Petunia Dursley nodded in the satisfaction that she taught Harry about taking care of his clothing. "Very good."

Harry asked. "Were you able to get it for me?"

Aunt Petunia nodded. "I'm not sure how you got that much normal money but I went out and got what you asked for." She handed him a small box, and sat back to watch the scene in front of her.

Harry pointed out the Gryffindor tower as they floated towards the castle. He remembered the first time he saw the castle in his first year and everything that had happened since then. He smiled with pleasure and Petunia asked him what had made him so happy.

"Oh just thinking about the first time I came. Hoping my own kids get the same pleasure I got."

Petunia looked concerned. "Children? Already?"

Harry shook his head. "No future children. It's the first time I've looked ahead that far really."

Petunia looked confused. "Why now?"

Hermione heard the question from the boat she and her parents were sharing. "Mrs. Dursley, Harry killed Voldemort. He's the evil wizard that killed your sister."

Petunia looked horrified. "You killed someone? What kind of school is this that they send children out to murder?"

Harry explained before she could make a scene. "Aunt Petunia, before I was born a prophecy was made that basically said I was the only one who could kill this dark wizard. He hurt and killed a lot of people whose only sin was to be born from non wizarding families…like mum. Please understand he had to be stopped."

Petunia looked thoughtful. "Like me as well."

Harry nodded. "Yes you, Dudley and Uncle Vernon would have been on his list since you were my family. I don't regret what I had to do Aunt Petunia."

Petunia looked around as the boat docked under the castle. "Yes, I can understand how that is. I know what it's like, not regretting something you had to do."

* * *

Gryffindor tower was full of muggles for the first time ever. The fat lady had her hands full trying to get parents to understand that she was the entrance to the dorms. Aunt Petunia had recoiled as the portrait swung back but regained her composure and climbed through with the rest of the parents. Harry took Aunt Petunia around the common room and led her up the stairs to his dorm.

"This is my bed, and this is my friend Ron's and that's Neville's over there." Harry said a bit shyly. He never expected to have his aunt and Hogwarts in any vicinity of each other.

Petunia sat on his small and touched the velvet curtains a bit enviously. "You must have really enjoyed being here."

Harry looked a bit. "I have a scrapbook of pictures, if you'd like to see?" He flushed before adding a warning. "They move though."

Petunia thought about it before she nodded. "Ok."

They spent twenty minutes going through them before seeing a blank photo. "Why is this one empty?"

Harry glanced at the photo she was looking at. "That one is of mum and dad. It's enchanted, they can talk like they are alive and can see and interact with us, but they must be over and my… umm wizarding guardian's house."

Petunia paled. "Lily can see and hear us? Right now?" She looked as though she was tempted to shut the album.

Harry held it open. "Only if she wants to come. Would you like to talk to her? She won't be able to remember anything about your childhood since it was made after she died, but you can tell her stuff if you want to."

Petunia was shaken and asked very softly. "Does she know me?"

Harry whispered back, "She will if you talk to her."

Petunia cleared her voice and called. "Lily, can you hear me?"

Lily appeared and was dragging James with her. "Harry is it almost time for your graduation? Remus…" Her voiced died when she saw a blonde woman looking back at her. "Where's Harry is he hurt?"

Harry peered over the edge of the album. "I'm fine mum; this is Aunt Petunia, your sister."

Lily was surprised. "Oh, I'm sure Harry warned you, I don't know you."

Petunia nodded. "Yes he did. I just wanted to see you."

Lily smiled. "So you're back at Hogwarts then?"

Petunia frowned. "I wasn't a fr… umm magical. I believe I'm called a fraggle?"

Harry stifled a laugh. "Aunt Petunia you're called a muggle. Mum, Aunt Petunia took me in after she died. She was the one who raised me."

Lily smiled. "Thank you Petunia. You did a wonderful job. I can tell Harry is very happy."

Petunia seemed surprised when Harry just said, "Yeah, she took good care of me mum."

There was a bit of small talk before Harry and Petunia said goodbye to Lily and shut the book.

"Why didn't you tell her how horrible I was to you?" Petunia asked curiously.

Harry shrugged. "I'd rather her believe that her sister loved me like her own son."

* * *

The ceremony commenced. Parents watched with pride as their young ones lined up to shake hands with all their teachers. Dumbledore spoke a few words about adulthood and commended them for all their achievements. Harry only looked out once to see Aunt Petunia sitting between the Weasley's and Remus.

With a clap of his hands, Dumbledore declared the commencement complete and the graduating class went off to greet their families. Molly Weasley hugged Harry, Hermione, and Ron so hard they thought their heads would burst. Remus and Arthur clapped the boys on the back and congratulated Hermione. Even Aunt Petunia shook Harry's friend's hands and gave Harry the briefest of hugs. To Harry this was a good start towards a relationship they had never had before.

* * *

Parents left that evening, Harry walked his Aunt to the train station and asked her if she would be interested in helping him set up housekeeping when he decided where he wanted to live. She agreed and climbed aboard the train.

Harry watched the train leave the station and took a carriage back to the castle. Tomorrow was the leaving feast.

* * *

Harry woke in the morning and reached for his glasses. He took the morning to stretch and ruffle his hair before standing. He rolled his head and climbed out of his bed, trying to control a yawn that threatened to split his face in two.

Harry walked into the bathroom for a shower and, rubbing his jaw, a shave. He was out in fifteen minutes, a towel wrapped around his hips and scratching his belly.

"Don't forget the belly button." A feminine voice called out from his bed and a second giggled. Harry spun in shock to she Hermione, Ginny, and Luna all sitting and watching him.

Harry grabbed his towel and held it tightly. "Hey! Last I check this is the boy's dorm. Didn't you guys see the sign?"

Hermione shook her head. "We got tired of waiting for you three to wake up."

Harry huffed. "Well harass them. You all need to get out so I can get dressed."

Ginny scoffed. "You haven't got anything I haven't seen with six brothers."

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked askance. "Maybe not, but I am not your brother, and I want to get into my clothes in peace."

Luna smiled absently. "How about we close our eyes?"

Harry frowned. "I don't trust you."

Ginny sighed and covered her hands with her eyes. Hermione and Luna followed suit.

Harry looked at the three young women on his bed. "Are you sure I can't convince you all to go outside for a moment?"

Hermione answered. "Better hurry, before we change our minds."

Harry grabbed his clothes off his trunk and quickly put his shirt on first. I had to be tucked in so he felt if they should peak, he'd at least have some cover. A minute later he told them they could open their eyes.

Ginny smiled. "Who ever said we actually closed them?"

Harry said you covered them. I saw you."

The girls smiled. "We peeked." They said in unison.

Harry headed to the common room while the girls woke up they're next victim.

* * *

The leaving feast was loud with clapping shouts and general excitement. Voldemort was gone forever this time and students were ready to go on with their lives.

Points were tallied and Gryffindor won, much to the disgust of a certain Potions Professor. Dumbledore waved his hands and the Great Hall became decorated with Gryffindor colors. Dumbledore also took the pleasure in announcing that Professor Weasley would be returning the following year. The cheers were enormous. The only house that did not seem excited about that was Slytherin.

The meal came to an end and Harry grabbed Ginny's hand. "Come on, I want to show you something."

Ginny followed him to the garden. The roses were in full bloom and Harry picked a white one, handing it to Ginny.

"The roses are beautiful. Thank you for bringing me to see them one last time." Ginny said, while bringing the flower to her nose.

Harry cleared his throat. "Actually the roses aren't the real reason I brought you out here."

Ginny looked around. "Then what is?"

Harry took a deep breath before kneeling. "Umm Ginny, would you marry me?"

In shock Ginny blurted out the first thing she could think of. "Right now?"

Harry smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. "Once you graduate, I would love for you to do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Harry Potter."

Ginny looked at the ring of emeralds and diamonds. "Harry I would be happy to."

With a whoop, Harry swung her in a circle and placed a kiss on her lips.Ginny kissed him back and, holding him tight, she whispered, "Forever."

* * *

Ok folks. 1 chapter left. I hope to have it up for your reviewing pleasure before month's end. If only my 2 year old would nap.


	32. Epilogue

The characters and places in this story belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter 32 – Epilogue**

"Once upon a time there was a baby named Harry. He was a special boy and everyone loved him very much. One day a bad Wizard wanted to hurt Harry and his parents because they fought against him. Harry's dad tried to save his family but the dark wizard was too strong. When the bad man found Harry and his mum he told his mum to give him Harry so that he may kill him as well. Harry's mum said no and told him that he would need to kill her first. He did and soon baby Harry was alone. The dark wizard tried to kill the baby, but Harry's mum had loved him so much that the evil spell backfired and destroyed the dark wizard instead."

"Now I want you do go to bed without another word." The woman kissed the small child on the forehead. "I love you."

A tall man with black hair stood in the doorway. "Why do you insist on telling that story to them all?"

The grandmother turned to look at the sleeping child. "They love it. Besides, all my kids loved the story when they were small."

Harry hugged Mrs. Weasley. "You're telling me I'm a wizarding fairy tale?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "You should be used to the fame by now Harry dear."

Harry led Molly down the stairs of Potter Manor. Years ago when he had written his solicitor, he discovered that Godric Hollow was not the main residence of the Potter family. However the large Manor has had fallen into disrepair without wizard or house elf to maintain its care. Harry had only spent a few weeks at Grimmauld Place while Dobby and Winky helped him make repairs and clean it to Petunia's exacting standards.

Harry himself seemed surprised by Petunia's apparent change of heart. She still was cold at times, but she wanted her nephew to do well for himself, like his success or failure reflected on her. Harry would be the first to say they didn't love each other but fondness had grown from the neglect of childhood. Petunia had allowed Arthur to hook Privet Drive to the floo network, and when Vernon and Dudley would leave to go to work with each other Petunia would shut all her curtains and head to Potter manor.

The house was glorious. Petunia had gone all out to make it look its age. Antic pieces were purchased in muggle London or Diagon Alley. Harry gave her unlimited amounts of money to make it look nice. While she wasn't fond of the elves, she found they could repaint a room any color she wanted merely by giving them a sample to look at. By the time she was done it was a house to be proud of.

When Harry walked through with her the suite of rooms that caused him the most surprise was the two nurseries. Both were a creamy color with all the furniture any self respecting baby could need. One was accented in blue and the other pink. Harry was impressed. Petunia had never forgotten his happy smile that came on the boat ride when talking about future children. She hoped these rooms would remind him.

Harry heard the floo cough out the first guests of his party that evening. All his friends and family had been invited and their children were welcomed. This was the first time in 10 years he opened his home for the Christmas holiday. He went to the entry foyer and discovered it was Petunia wearing a Wizard cloak over a muggle ball gown, and fixing decorations on the mantle.

Harry smiled. "A bit overdressed Aunt Petunia."

Petunia frowned and repositioned a few bits of garland. "I'm not here for your party. I just wanted to make sure my nieces and nephews got their presents. Your bird could not have brought them all here in time you know."

Harry took the bag of presents. "Thank you. Why are you all dressed up then?"

Petunia looked at him with a smirk. "Harry you lived with us how many years before you took off to school and hid there for the holidays? It's Grunnings annual Christmas Ball. Vernon wants me to meet the new President who thinks very highly of him. Dudley is even bringing his girlfriend. I don't know why he hasn't gotten married yet, he's such a handsome boy."

Harry knew that Petunia loved all 8 of his little monsters like her own. Sometimes he would feel a pang when he realized she would never love him that way, but he was glad to have her in his own children's lives. Uncle Vernon and Dudley, however, were not extended the invitation to his home. Honestly, Petunia barely mentioned her visits. She would usually come only if they were at work or out of town.

Petunia looked around for the clock Harry had on the wall near the sitting room. It said the children were all 'in bed.' She sighed and threw floo powder into the fire. I need to get home before Vernon finishes dressing anyway. When want to get there in time to make a good impression."

* * *

She was gone a moment later. Harry shook his head. Molly walked in and asked him to help levitate everything into the ball room.

The party was in full swing and the adults were having tons of fun. Children had gone upstairs to the new fourth floor. Petunia had been around nearly all summer, but the two nurseries weren't large enough to house all the Potter progeny. Each child had been given their own room. The rooms were separated into wings on each side of floor. The center area was left open and the kids used this as a play area. Ginny often referred to it as the Potter common room. Each of the children's rooms was large enough to hold two beds. Harry had a wizarding carpenter come in to put charms on the beds. If more beds were needed Harry just tapped the beds with his wand and both beds would become bunk beds. When all the Weasley cousins came to visit, this came in handy.

'Uncle Remus' had been attacked earlier that evening and made to promise he wouldn't stay downstairs with all the big people. Each child begged and bribed the former werewolf into coming up and telling stories. Harry asked him to reprise the role of Santa, but the answer he received did not bear repeating.

Harry smiled as Luna and Neville arrived. His business had grown steadily and ten years after graduating from Hogwarts, he had been given the distinction of Master Herbologist. Naturally, he accepted the position Professor Dumbledore gave him when Madame Sprout went into semi-retirement. He began teaching three years ago, handling the fifth years and higher. He mentioned earlier that this was the last year Sprout would be teaching, and he would have to decide if he would take over teaching the entire class. Luna thought teaching would be best since their oldest daughter only had two more years before she would begin to attend Hogwarts.

Luna had worked with her father at the Quibbler and had won a few awards for Journalist of the year. Even Hermione had been impressed with the merit of many of them. She had been offered many jobs with larger papers but turned them down since she could make her own schedule and be with all her children. Five children claimed the last name Longbottom. Only the youngest was male. Luna and Neville agreed to name him Frank after Neville's father. The girls spoiled him as only big sisters could.

Every Weasley man was married with kids. Mrs. Weasley only let her knitting needles rest on Christmas day. Bill and Fleur had two boys. Their oldest had been named after Arthur and would tell anybody who would listen he was going to be sorted into Gryffindor. His brother Daniel often threatened he'd have to make it to Hogwarts first.

Fleur continued to work for Gringotts. Bill had broken the spell on the Defense Against the Dark Arts post. He was the only teacher till five years ago, he and Harry split the post. They each took half of each year and after the Christmas holiday would switch and teach the other half. The students thrived under their attention, and Both Bill and Harry would come home every night, when they weren't assigned patrol duty. Both men often teased the other about who would become Gryffindor head of house if Dumbledore retired and left his post to McGonagall. Sometimes Neville would join in, but they often told him he was well on his way to becoming Hufflepuff's head if he took Sprout's position.

Charlie and Tonks married three years ago. They had only one child; a girl named Jane. Tonks explained that her mom wanted to continue the family tradition of naming children after deities, but Tonks put her foot down and found the plainest name she could. Charlie moved back to England after the war and helped work at a Magical Menagerie zoo in Wales. He helped breed the Welsh miniature, a dragon only as big as a horse.

Percy and Penelope finished their courtship one year to the day after Voldemort was defeated. They married and every two years a new Weasley was brought into the world. Each child was born in June, all within the same week. Ron often whispered, "They breed. It's like they have it circled in a calendar." As usual, Penelope was expecting.

Fred and George married Alicia and Angelina. The first thing they ever didn't do at the same time was have children. Fred was up to four boys, and George had five. When George bragged about his extra, Fred would often come back with a set of twins is cheating. They tried to name the twins Gred and Forge but the babies mum put her foot down and named them David and John. WWW was huge, and they had branched into six countries. Fred and George were so busy inventing; they often never left the back of their original shop, unless a wife came in to remind them they had families.

Ron and Hermione had number four on the way. Like his other brothers, he built his house near the Burrow. The seven houses sat on 30 acres, in a sort of circle. The entire area was dubbed the compound, and Molly's children and grandchildren were often seen playing Quidditch in the center. Arthur made sure that anti-muggle wards were firmly in place so even from the road the area looked like a swamp. Ron's first year of playing Quidditch for the Cannons paid to build a small field with rings, and a small stand for anyone who did not want to play.

The Cannons were quite happy with their Keeper. Since he began playing, the Cannons won 3 championships, 2 were back to back. Hermione worked for the Ministry in Protection of Magical Creatures. She gave up on freeing or paying House elves, but did manage to pass laws protecting them from abuse.

Ginny and Harry had married a month after she completed Hogwarts. Ron and Harry had laughed at Trelawney's prophecy but every year his family grew. Six sons and two daughters, like every cousin, had the Weasley red hair. Most of Harry's children had green eyes, but even that was never certain. Harry had become an Auror, but retired when Dumbledore offered him a job at Hogwarts.

* * *

Arthur and Molly looked on from a distance and noticed several daughters, including Ginny seemed radiant. As they climbed the stairs to the room Ginny had made up for them, Molly whispered in her husband's ear. "You need to buy me another pair of knitting needles. It's going to be a busy year."

-The End-

* * *

Thanks for reading my story. It was my first attempt at Fanfiction, everything else is a ficlet or one shot done after I started this. If you enjoyed the story please review this one last time, even if you haven't in the past. Thank you again, and I promise to finish Hedwig's Egg before I start another project.

PS I have an idea for another piece. :)


End file.
